No me olvides
by roanva
Summary: Cuando me sorprendieron robando, creí que el mundo se derrumbaba. La jueza me impuso una pena de 300 hs de servicio comunitarios. Claro que nunca hubiera creído que me encantaría trabajar en un centro asistencial, y que alguien como Darien se cruzaría en mi camino,de que lo conozco, me siento otra persona, y se nos acaba el tiempo... ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a alguien que se ama?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**P/D: Pronto actualizare las otras historias.**

**Feliz 2014**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Sinopsis

_"Querido diario: ¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil?_

_Cuando me sorprendieron robando, creí que el mundo se derrumbaba. Fue una estúpida travesura, pero eso no fue lo peor: la jueza me impuso una pena de trescientas horas de servicio comunitarios. ¡Toda una eternidad!_

_Claro que nunca hubiera creído que me encantaría trabajar en un centro asistencial, y que alguien como Darien se cruzaría en mi camino._

_Desde que lo conozco, me siento otra persona. Tenemos tantas cosas en común, y se nos acaba el tiempo... ¡Ahora querría que esas trescientas horas fueran eternas!_

_**PD**__: ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a alguien que se ama?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 1

_**18 de septiembre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Mi vida ha llegado a su fin. Preferiría estar muerta. Me han condenado a trescientas horas — ¡trescientas!, ¿puedes creerlo?— de servicios comunitarios. Es una injusticia. Con los terroristas y los asesinos suelen ser más condescendientes… Pero esa maldita jueza me odió desde el primer momento. ¡Ni me dejó abrir la boca! Ahí sentada, lo único que hacía era mirarme fijo por encima de aquellos horrendos anteojos con armazón de carey. Dijo que estaba harta de las niñas ricas y malcriadas que juegan con las personas de esta comunidad como si fueran muñecos que pueden manejar a su antojo y que, por lo tanto, iba a sentar un precedente conmigo, que yo me convertiría en un ejemplo. Ésas fueron exactamente sus palabras. ¡Santo Dios! Cualquiera habría creído que robé la Constitución o la Campana de la Libertad en lugar de unos miserables pendientes. Traté de explicarle que sólo fue una travesura, que en realidad tenía intenciones de pagarlos. Pero ella se negó a escucharme._

_Y como si todo eso hubiera sido poco, mis padres me quitaron la licencia de conducir. Conclusión, ahora no puedo usar mi auto. Es una injusticia. Jamás he robado nada en mi vida y, la única vez que lo hago, me pescan. No puedo creer que esto sea verdad. Mi último año de secundario desperdiciado… No puede haber nada peor._

La estridente campanilla del teléfono quebró el silencio. Serena dejó su bolígrafo y arrancó el auricular de la horquilla antes de darle la oportunidad de que volviera a sonar. Considerando la suerte que la había acompañado en esos últimos tiempos, si sus padres recordaban que tenía una extensión en su cuarto, podían ser capaces de sacarle también eso.

― Hola. ¿Cómo te fue? ― Le preguntó Esmeralda, su mejor amiga.

― Peor, imposible. ― Apartó un rubio mechón de cabello de sus ojos. ― La jueza me odió desde el primer momento. Ni siquiera se dignó escuchar mi versión de la historia.

— ¿Jueza, dijiste?

― Sí, era una mujer, aunque no exactamente lo que se dice un modelo de dulzura, suavidad y comprensión. ― Suspiró. La parte que seguía no iba a resultarle sencilla. Si bien Esmeralda era su mejor amiga, no cabía duda de que se pasaría la mitad de la noche llamando por teléfono a Dios y a María Santísima para contarles la novedad con lujo de detalles. La razón de su vida eran ― además de hacer compras, claro ― los chismes.

― ¿Y bien? —la urgió Esmeralda, impaciente—.Habla de una vez. ¿Cuál fue la sentencia? ¿Te dieron libertad condicional?

― Ojalá. — Serena frunció el entrecejo. — Me condenaron a trescientas horas de servicios comunitarios.

— ¿Servicios comunitarios? — exclamó su amiga, horrorizada —. Pero es una locura. Es tu primer delito. No puedo creerlo. Todo el que te conoce sabe que no eres una ladrona.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de convencer a la jueza de eso? — Sin embargo, Serena se sintió agradecida por el voto de confianza de su amiga. Esa mañana, durante el tiempo que estuvo en el estrado, soportando la mirada penetrante de la jueza, se había sentido como una delincuente. Fue espantoso. Por cierto, la peor experiencia de su vida.

— Santo Dios — continuó Esmeralda —. ¡Trescientas horas! Qué aburrimiento. Eso y tomar los hábitos e ingresar en un convento es lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué pasa entonces con el entrenamiento? ¿Y con la comisión de decoración para la fiesta de ex alumnos? ¿Y tu vida social?

— Según la jueza de minoridad Melissa Alpha , no la necesito. — Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en los ojos de Serena. Inspiró profundo, pues no quería que Esmeralda la oyera llorar. — Además, van a asegurarse de que no la tenga.

— Oh, Dios, pobrecita — murmuró Esmeralda, compasiva —. Ya estás en quinto año. El único que se disfruta de verdad en el colegio secundario.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tendré que conformarme con ver la diversión desde afuera —comentó Serena con amargura —. No bien terminó la audiencia, nos reunimos con el funcionario judicial que está a cargo de mi caso. Al parecer, tendré que pasar todas mis horas libres vaciando orinales, empujando sillas de ruedas, o ayudando a las viejitas a encontrar sus dentaduras postizas.

— Denigrante — La chica suspiró con delicadeza. — Aunque después de todo, no es tan terrible.

Pudo haber sido peor.

— ¿Ah sí? — reaccionó Serena —. A mí no se me ocurre nada peor. Acabo de arrojar mi quinto año a la basura. Tendré que pasar cada momento de vigilia trabajando como una esclava con la tarea de la escuela o cuidando ancianos. Además, mis padres me han quitado la licencia de conducir. Honestamente, Esme, no creo que pueda haber nada peor. Pero su amiga, como siempre, quería tener la última palabra.

— Es mejor que tener que recoger basura por las calles, por ejemplo. Ésa fue la condena del hermano de Molly Osaka cuando lo arrestaron por conducir ebrio.

— Pero lo que yo hice no fue tan malo — se defendió Serena —. El hermano de Molly casi mata a una persona.

— Cierto, pero te atraparon. Trata de ver el lado positivo de la cuestión. Si trabajas en el Hogar

de la Comunidad, puede que conozcas algunos pacientes interesantes.

La ira de Serena se disipó con la misma espontaneidad con la que había aparecido. No tenía ningún sentido descargar sus sentimientos en su amiga. — No tendré tan buena suerte. Me tocó un hogar para ancianos. Se llama Millenium House. Tengo que empezar mañana.

— Mañana — se lamentó Esmeralda —. Pero no puedes. Hay práctica en el campo de deportes y ya sabes a qué debes atenerte si faltas. La señorita Mónica dice que con dos ausentes quedas afuera. Y tú ya perdiste el entrenamiento del lunes.

Serena se mordió el labio. Habría dado cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás. Habría dado cualquier cosa a cambio de la oportunidad de revivir aquellos breves y nefastos momentos en Stoward's Department Store. ¿Por qué no habría convencido a Beryl y a esos idiotas que tiene como amigos de que fueran a dar un paseo en lugar de hacerles caso con esa idea tan, pero tan estúpida? No había sido de ella la idea de robar los pendientes. Siempre tuvo la intención dedejar el dinero sobre el mostrador, pero como sabía que Neherenia Moon la observaba y tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera decir, a lo único que atinó fue a guardarse los aros en el bolsillo. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. ¿El costo? Nada menos que el último año del colegio secundario.

— ¿Serena, estás ahí?

— Sí, aún estoy en la línea — respondió. Carraspeó. — Me temo que tendré que renunciar a los partidos. No tendré tiempo.

— ¿Tu padre no puede ayudar? — Continuó Esmeralda, con evasivas—. Es abogado, ¿no?

Serena tuvo deseos de reír, aunque la situación no era graciosa en absoluto. Creía que nunca más volvería a encontrar algo divertido en la vida.

— Él no puede hacer nada — mintió —. Está especializado en derecho societario. — Por más furiosa que estuviera, jamás nadie le arrancaría la verdad sobre sus padres. De ninguna manera admitiría, ni siquiera ante su mejor amiga, que su padre se había negado a mover un dedo para ayudarla.

A pesar de sus lágrimas y ruegos, él sólo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y decirle que esa vez tendría que asumir plena responsabilidad de sus actos. Por supuesto, después vino el sermón respecto de que a los diecisiete años ya no era una nena y que, si había cometido la estupidez de dejarse llevar por los actos y las opiniones de quienes se llamaban amigos, ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Y la madre había hecho causa común con su marido

— Además, como ya te dije, la jueza quiso sentar un precedente conmigo.

Una vez más, Esmeralda murmuró algo solidario pero Serena casi no la oyó. Sólo tenía presente el rostro de la jueza y la horrenda humillación que había vivido mientras estuvo en el estrado, consciente de que la vergüenza no sólo había dañado su imagen sino también la de sus padres. Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente a sus ojos, parpadeó con furia para contenerlas. Ni loca lloraría otra vez. Por lo menos, hasta que no cortara la comunicación.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga acababa de formularle una pregunta.

— Quiero saber dónde queda Millenium House.

—Oh, del otro lado de la ciudad. En Twin Oaks Boulevard.

— ¡Caramba, qué castigo! ¡Se nota que no han tenido piedad contigo! Bueno, no te olvides de trabar las puertas al cerrarlas — le aconsejó —. Oh, disculpa. Olvidaba que no podrás usar tu auto. Pero, sea como fuere que llegues allí, ten cuidado. Esa parte de la ciudad es de temer. — ¿A qué hora tienes que ir?

— A las cuatro en punto — contestó Serena. Se le fue el alma a los pies. Se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de que Esmeralda se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla. Demonios. — Espera un momento. — Apartó el auricular de su oreja. Afuera se oía la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde abajo. — Esme, mamá me reclama. Tengo que irme. Volveré a llamarte no bien termine de cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Ni te molestes. No estaré en casa, ¿recuerdas? Esta noche se reúne la comisión de decoraciones en casa de Rei. — La muchacha rió con cierta vergüenza. — Supongo que tú no podrás ir ¿no?

— No, claro — respondió Serena, pesarosa —. Además de todo lo sucedido, estoy confinada. Al menos por un tiempo.

— Muy bien, entonces te veo mañana en el colegio. ¿Pasarás a buscarme? ¡Oh! Lo siento. Me olvidé otra vez. Supongo que te llevará tu madre, o algo así. De todas maneras, yo iré con Rei. Hasta mañana.

Serena se estremeció. Santo Dios, qué humillante era toda esa situación. No sabía por qué de pronto le resultaba tan difícil hablar con Esmeralda, pero así se presentaban las cosas. Tal vez fuera porque, a pesar de que su amiga siempre cacareaba alguna palabra compasiva, tenía la impresión de que, en el fondo, su mejor amiga se alegraba de verla con el agua hasta el cuello.

Pero ése era un razonamiento despreciable.

No bien cortó, se dirigió a la puerta.

— Bajo en un segundo, mamá. — Serena no deseaba abandonar el santuario de su cuarto. Se apoyó contra la pared y contempló el acolchado de su cama, con rulitos de satén y encaje blanco, el empapelado con diseños de flores en amarillo pastel y blanco, con las terminaciones de madera pintadas en blanco brillante. Una habitación digna de una princesa, como había dicho mi padre alguna vez. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos se había sentido muy lejos de la realeza; más bien, como escoria. Enfrentarse a su madre era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Las caras largas y los sermones que ya había soportado le alcanzaban para toda la vida. Después, fijó los ojos en su escritorio y en la computadora que sus padres le habían regalado para su decimoquinto cumpleaños. La biblioteca, con sus estantes blancos repletos con sus viejos libros favoritos de ciencia ficción y novelas de amor, prácticamente había caído en el olvido; siempre estaba demasiado ocupada como para dedicarse a leer. Sonrió con tristeza. Ahora tendría bastante más tiempo para la lectura.

— Serena — la llamó su madre, impaciente

Entre suspiros, se volvió y abrió la puerta. No podría esconderse eternamente. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y encontró a su madre de pie junto a la puerta principal golpeteando su zapato de tacón alto contra el lustroso piso de roble.

Ikuko Tsukino era una rubia alta y atractiva. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, una blusa azul claro y discretos pendientes de oro. Su imagen reflejaba la realidad con absoluta fidelidad: era una ejecutiva de gran poder.

— Esta noche tengo una reunión en Los Ángeles — anunció —. En la heladera tienes ensalada de atún para la cena.

— ¿Conducirás hasta Los Ángeles de noche? — preguntó Serena —. ¿No será un poco tarde?

— No me quedan muchas alternativas — respondió su madre sin rodeos. Como me has hecho perder el día en la corte, me retrasé en mis tareas.

— Oh. ¿Y papá? — preguntó Serena, con interés. Si bien existía una gran tirantez en la relación con sus padres, no quería quedarse toda la noche sola en una casa vacía.

Ikuko se encogió de hombros y tomó su portafolio.

— Trabajará hasta tarde. Seguramente comerá un sándwich o algo rápido en la oficina.

Serena se tragó su desilusión.

— ¿A que hora crees que llegarás a casa?

— En teoría, a las nueve — contestó, mientras tanteaba en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves del auto —. ¿Por qué?

— Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo, eso es todo.

Ikuko alzó el mentón, desafiante, y la observo con detenimiento.

— Si se trata de tu licencia de conducir, olvídalo — comenzó.

— No quería hablar de eso precisamente — exclamó Serena —. Pero ya que sacas el tema, ¿cómo crees que llegaré mañana a ese lugar? Sin auto, estoy atada.

— Debiste haberlo pensado antes de robar en la tienda — respondió su madre con frialdad.

— No estaba robando en la tienda. Yo quise pagar esos pendientes — explicó por milésima vez. Tanta era su frustración que quería gritar. ¿Por qué su madre no le creía? ¿Por qué no le concedía el beneficio de la duda?

— Pero tú no te detuviste a pensar, ¿verdad? Estabas demasiado preocupada por el qué dirán de tus amiguitas.

— Está bien. Cometí un grave error — concedió Serena —. Lo admito. Me equivoque. Pero, por si no te diste cuenta, estoy casi atrapada aquí. ¿Cómo supones que llegaré a ese hogar de ancianos sin auto?

— No seas ridícula. — Su madre atinó a colocar la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. — Puedes tomar el autobús.

— ¡El autobús!

— Sí, ya los conoces. Son esos vehículos grandes, pintados de azul y blanco que sirven de medio de transporte para las personas que no tienen auto.

Serena se quedó pasmada. En su vida había tomado un autobús.

— Pero el geriátrico está en la peor zona de la ciudad.

Ikuko abrió la puerta.

— No seas melodramática. En Landsdale no hay barrios malos — contestó con impaciencia, ignorando las protestas de su hija —. Reconozco que parece estar situado en el corazón del área más pobre de la ciudad, pero no está infectada de mafiosos. Mucha gente toma el autobús — dijo, indiferente, mientras se encaminaba hacia su BMW —. Te gustará.

No bien la puerta se cerró, Serena se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella. Esa vez, cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no hizo nada para contenerlas. Adiós a los entrenamientos deportivos, a las citas con Diamante Black, y a las fiestas de quinto año. También al auto. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir a esa tragedia? Por un minúsculo y estúpido error, su vida estaba terminada.

En la escuela fue horrendo. Serena apretó en el puño el folleto con los horarios del autobús y colocó la mochila en el banco de la parada.

―Por lo menos — pensó, al inspeccionar las calles y comprobar que no había nadie conocido —, logré evitar la humillación de que la mitad de la clase me vea tomando el autobús.

Ese día, si bien no había percibido actitudes groseras o desagradables hacia ella, las miradas compasivas y las sonrisas sarcásticas tampoco le pasaron inadvertidas. Se acomodo en elbanco y abrió el folleto azul brillante. Su madre se lo había entregado esa mañana, durante el desayuno, sin olvidarse de la lata pertinente respecto de que el trasporte público nunca había dañado a nadie y de que sin duda llegaría sana y salva a su casa esta noche. Serena sintió impulsos de arrojar el maldito horario a la basura, pero sabía que, en esos días, en cuanto a la relación con sus padres concernía, estaba caminado sobre una cornisa y que habría sido una estupidez irritarlos deliberadamente. Si se comportaba como damita, les decía que si a todo y no les causaba ningún inconveniente, tal vez recuperara su licencia de conducir.

Miró su reloj y frunció el entrecejo. Eran las tres y cuarenta. Esperaba que, quienquiera fuese el encargado de Millenium House, no le diera un lavado de cabeza por haberse demorado un poco. El siguiente autobús para Twin Oaks Boulevard partiría dentro de cinco minutos. Por lo tanto, llegaría a Millenium House alrededor de las cuatro y diez. En teoría, no tendría por qué haber problemas. No pretenderían que tomara el autobús anterior, ¿no? De ese modo tendría que pasar media hora más de lo debido en ese barrio que, a pesar de las afirmaciones de su madre, no ofrecía ninguna seguridad.

Minutos después llegó el autobús. Subió. Entregó un dólar al conductor. El hombre la miró como si hubiera sido una extraterrestre con dos cabezas.

— Tienes que darme el importe justo — indicó.

— ¿Justo? — Notó que se había convertido en el centro de atracción de todos los pasajeros.

— Sí. — Tocó con el dedo un artefacto cuadrado de vidrio y metal que estaba junto a su asiento.

— ¿Qué te pasa, nena? ¿Es la primera vez que tomas un autobús? Coloca sesenta centavos en ese aparato, si es que quieres viajar en mi coche.

Varios pasajeros rieron. Con las mejillas coloradas y ardientes, Serena revolvió en su cartera y extrajo dos monedas de veinticinco y una de diez. Las introdujo en la urna y caminó a toda velocidad por el pasillo; se enredó en sus propios pies por el apuro que tenía.

Ocupó el único asiento vacío que había. Apoyó la mochila sobre su falda y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, tiesa como una estatua. El autobús arrancó. Con profunda amargura, Serena siguió observando la elegante y moderna zona comercial de Landsdale que se veía desde al costado del camino.

Poco después, quedaron atrás las calles limpias, prolijas, y las hermosas mansiones del barrio residencial de la ciudad. A medida que se internaban en la zona norte, las casas iban achicándose; los centro comerciales asumían un aspecto burdo. Cuando tomaron por Twin Oaks Boulevard, Serena se arrepintió de no haber traído un aerosol irritante para defenderse de posibles agresores.

En su origen, Twin Oaks había sido la principal vía pública de la ciudad, pero, con el advenimiento de los suburbios y el furor de la construcción de los años 60, la antigua zona comercial e industrial se deterioró, convirtiéndose en un barrio bajo. Las industrias livianas e impolutas, como también las escasas empresas manufactureras de alta tecnología que se habían instalado en el lugar a fines de esa década, optaron por el sector este de Landsdale. Les siguieron de inmediato las hordas que huían del smog, los delitos y el tráfico del sur de

California, y así surgió una tendencia edilicia moderna, perfecta, que caracterizó a toda la región. Serena vivía en una de esas casas. Este sector de la ciudad le era tan ajeno como la superficie de la Luna.

A medida que el autobús llegaba al corazón de la zona norte, se observaban hileras de viejas casas victorianas, la mayoría de ellas convertidas en edificios de departamentos arruinados.

Pasaron por tiendas de expendio de bebidas alcohólicas y de empeño, una iglesia con frente de piedra, y un edificio médico, con las ventanas enrejadas.

Por fin, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la luz roja del semáforo de Acton Street impidió el avance del autobús, que se detuvo con un resoplido chillón. Ésa era su parada. Cuando se encendió la luz verde, Serena inspiró hondo, tomó su mochila y se convenció de que no sería tan malo. La parada estaba justo frente al geriátrico. Quizá, si iba corriendo, podría evitar todo tipo de agresiones. Se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera y se topó cara a cara con un chico alto y de pelo oscuro. Era lindo. Lindo de verdad. Un ―bombón‖. Él retrocedió para cederle el paso. Pero el autobús pasó de largo.

— Oiga — gritó Serena, presa del pánico —. Quiero bajarme aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no tocaste el timbre entonces? — rezongó el conductor desde adelante.

¿Timbre? ¿Qué timbre? Buscó desesperadamente a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún

botón para oprimir, pero no vio ninguno.

— Está allí — le indicó alguien con disgusto, desde atrás. Se volvió de inmediato y frunció el entrecejo al ver al bombón que la había distraído antes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó. Pasó a su lado y tiró de una angosta tira de plástico que había junto a la ventanilla —. ¿Nunca subiste a un autobús?

El vehículo se detuvo antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de responderle algún improperio. El galán, a quien Serena le calculó unos dieciocho años como mínimo, la miró enfadado, se adelantó y se bajó.

Ella también.

— Diablos — refunfuñó. Miró las calles y se dio cuenta de que por culpa del autobús, se había pasado por lo menos dos cuadras.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ya llevaba unos minutos de retraso y por culpa de ese estúpido autobús llegaría más tarde aún. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y emprendió la marcha. En la acera de enfrente, un grupo de chicos jugaban al básquet en una estación de servicio abandonada. Una argolla comida por las polillas colgaba de la parte superior del palo que estaba sobre los surtidores. Con cautela, Serena siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó al hogar para ancianos, estaba muy agitada. Se detuvo en la acera y contempló el sitio en el que pasaría gran parte de su tiempo libre durante los próximos seis meses.

Al igual que muchos edificios de Twin Oaks, se trataba de una inmensa casa victoriana. No obstante, se erigía sobre una vasta extensión de césped y estaba pintada de un c olor lavanda claro, con terminaciones en madera blanca. Un pequeño cartel colgado sobre la puerta anunciaba simplemente: MILLENIUM HOUSE.

Serena ingresó por la entrada de cemento, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al espacioso porche. Otro cartel, mucho más pequeño, anunciaba: TOQUE TIMBRE, POR FAVOR. Eso hizo. Esperó.

Siguió esperando.

Volvió a tocar el timbre. ¿Qué pasaba con esa gente? ¿Estarían todos sordos? La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció una mujer seria, de mediana edad, con cabellos verdosos largos y lacio, que llevaba un estridente jogging rosa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó con frialdad.

— Soy… Serena Tsukino. He sido asignada a este lugar…— Su voz se desvaneció cuando la mujer entrecerró los ojos.

— Para servicios comunitarios — terminó la mujer —. Llegas tarde. Te esperaba hace diez minutos. Entra.

Serena la siguió hacia el interior del edificio. Los pisos eran de roble, muy lustrados. Exactamente frente a ella había un alto mostrador de roble que hacía las veces de escritorio de recepción. A la izquierda, advirtió un living cuyas paredes estaban revestidas con paneles de madera y un empapelado con diseños floreados, en rosa y blanco. A la derecha había una escalera y, detrás de ésta, un recinto semejante a una jaula, que supuso sería el ascensor. Del otro lado de la escalera se veía un pasillo y una puerta doble, de roble, cerrada. No había detalle en aquel edificio que se asemejara a lo que ella había imaginado que sería un geriátrico.

— Soy Meiou Setsuna, directora de Millenium House — se presentó la mujer, mientras abría las puertas dobles y conducía a Serena por el pasillo —. La señora Setsuna — puntualizó —. Vamos a conversar a mi oficina.

Entraron en una sala pequeña y acogedora, que albergaba un escritorio, dos sillas, un archivo y un sofá tapizado en cuero verde. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un alegre diseño selvático, en verde y blanco; los cortinados armonizaban al tono y sobre el escritorio había un florero con margaritas recién cortadas.

La señora Setsuna rodeó su escritorio, ocupó su silla e hizo un gesto a Serena para que tomara asiento. Tomó un anotador, lo abrió y extrajo un bolígrafo del portalápices que estaba junto al florero con las margaritas.

— Bien, el funcionario judicial que está a cargo de tu caso me llamó por teléfono esta mañana

para explicarme todos los detalles. Te dieron trescientas horas, ¿verdad?

— Correcto.

— Y supongo que querrás cumplirlas lo antes posible.

— Supone bien.

— Estupendo. — Sonrió. — Toda la ayuda extra que podamos conseguir nos viene de perillas

aquí. Nos falta personal. ¿Por qué te arrestaron?

— Por mechera — masculló Serena. Era una palabra que odiaba usar. Cada vez que la oía de sus propios labios sentía que la piel se le erizaba de humillación. — Pero sólo fue una broma — explicó de inmediato —. Un par de pendientes, eh… es todo lo que tomé. Y además iba a pagarlos.

La señora Setsuna bufó.

— Bien, no importa. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que somos responsables por las pertenencias de nuestros pacientes y no quiero que lleguen a mis oídos rumores de que algo se ha perdido, ¿entiendes?

Serena la miró con ojos desorbitados. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba tratándola como a un vulgar delincuente. Acababa de hacerle una advertencia. Era demasiado.

— Señora Setsuna — comenzó con gentileza, tratando de controlar sus impulsos —, no sé a quése refiere.

La mujer sonrió con sorna.

— Yo creo que si sabes a qué me refiero. Pero para que no te queden dudas al respecto, te lo diré con todas las letras: no quiero enterarme de que la cartera, el bolso, el dinero o los efectos personales de cualquiera que se encuentre en este edificio no está en el preciso lugar en el que debería estar. ¿Lo has entendido?

Humillada, Serena sintió que las mejillas le ardían. ¿Eso significaría que, si alguien robaba algo o un paciente extraviaba un libro de bolsillo, sería ella la culpable?

— Eso no es justo — se defendió —. No soy una ladrona.

— Claro que lo eres — se opuso la señora Setsuna con indiferencia —. Y bastante torpe, por cierto. Después de todo te pescaron, ¿no? Por otra parte, la vida no es justa. Cuando trabajes aquí te darás cuenta. Pero no temas. No te colgaremos ni te llenaremos de brea y plumas como castigo si alguno pierde una golosina. Sólo limítate a cumplir con tu trabajo y a mantener las manos limpias.

Serena optó por tragarse la ira que comenzaba a arderle en la boca del estómago. En realidad, no

le quedaba otra alternativa.

— De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles serán mis tareas específicas aquí?

— Primero examinemos tus horarios — contestó la señora Setsuna. Extrajo una carpeta de tres

anillos del último cajón y la arrojó con un golpe seco sobre su escritorio. La abrió y busco una página en particular. —Veamos, los domingos ya están cubiertos. Tenemos a la señora Zirconia. — Levantó la vista para mirar a Serena. — ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela?

— A las dos y media.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Entonces, por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

Serena se movió, nerviosa. No quería reconocer que había invertido casi una hora tratando de convencer a una de sus amigas de que la llevara hasta allí.

— Oh, porque tuve que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros.

— Pero en adelante podrás llegar aquí a las tres y media, ¿verdad?

Serena hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. Trato de recordar a que hora pasaba el autobús anterior. Si lo tomaba, llegaría a tiempo.

— Seguro.

— Bien. Entonces, de lunes a jueves puedes trabajar de tres y media a seis, los viernes hasta las cinco y media, y ocho horas completas los sábados. — La señora Setsuna ya estaba garabateando en la carpeta de tres anillos. —Con eso cumplirías veinte horas por semana… y tendrás las noches y los domingos libres para estudiar.

Serena sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. Santo Dios. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. No tendría tiempo de nada después de la escuela, y por las noches, cuando llegara a su casa, no le quedaría más remedio que engullir una cena rápida y encerrarse a estudiar. No sabía con exactitud que había imaginado en un principio, pero, después de haber escuchado susperspectivas expuestas con claridad, sentía deseos de vomitar.

— Está bien — susurró.

— Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde — recomendó la señora Setsuna, poniéndose de pie —. Nuestros pacientes deben confiar en que el personal estará en su puesto de trabajo a la hora establecida. — Miro a la muchacha con detenimiento.

— No tienes problemas de drogas, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Bien, porque aquí los fármacos se mantienen bajo llave.

Serena se ofendió. Las drogas jamás habían sido una tentación para ella. Pero estaba convencida de que la señora Setsuna no le creería.

— Vamos. — La mujer se levanto de su asiento. — Ya estamos retrasadas. Te mostrare el lugar para que puedas empezar.

Serena obedeció y se puso de pie.

— ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi mochila? — pregunto, mientras seguía a la directora por el pasillo.

— Tírala en el guardarropa. — La mujer se detuvo y abrió una puerta.

Una vez que se hubo sacado el peso de su mochila, Serena trato de prestar mucha atención. Primero, la señora Setsuna la llevo a la cocina. Frente a la pileta, había una mujer alta, de piel oscura, con una bata de casa estampada y un delantal de cocina blanco. Estaba pelando papas.

— Señora Unazuki — dijo la señora Setsuna —. Le presento a Serena Tsukino. Trabajara con nosotros durante los próximos meses.

— Es un placer conocerte — contesto la mujer, mientras se limpiaba la mano en el delantal para tendérsela.

Serena se la estrecho con torpeza. Era la primera vez en la vida que cumplía con esa formalidad y no lo hacía del todo bien.

— Encantada — murmuro, avergonzada porque, a juzgar por la mirada de la señora Unazuki, se dio cuenta de que ella también conocía los motivos de su presencia allí.

— La cena se sirve a las seis y media — anunció la señora Setsuna —. Una de tus tareas, antes de retirarte, será preparar todas las bandejas de los pacientes que deseen comer en su habitación.

— ¿Eso implica que algunos pacientes lo hacen en el comedor?

— Si, si tienen deseos de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué otras tareas tendré que cumplir? — Apretó los dientes. Sospechaba que, para pagar el derecho de piso, la obligarían a hacer el trabajo sucio.

— Serán muy divertidas — contesto la directora, mientras se encaminaba hacia una puerta que daba a un inmenso lavadero —. Por esta tarde quiero que dobles sabanas y toallas. El chico que esta a cargo de esa sección hoy no se presentó.

Bueno. Doblar ropa de cama no era ninguna tragedia; era mil veces mejor que vaciar orinales.

No me Olvides

Después de la cocina, la recorrida siguió por el comedor, las salas de lavado de ropa, de depósito de medicamento, la enfermería, y las tres salas de estar. Serena estaba cada vez mas confundida. ¿Dónde estarían las ancianas y sus sillas de ruedas? ¿Y los frascos de inhalaciones, los monitores cardiacos y los equipos de rehabilitación?

— ¿Dónde están los pacientes? — pregunto Serena cuando comenzaron a subir escaleras.

— Algunos, descansando en sus habitaciones — respondió la mujer —; otros han salido.

— ¿Salido?

— Si. — Se detuvo en el descanso. — Esto no es una cárcel, ¿sabes? Las personas que pueden hacerlo, salen de compras, van a la biblioteca o cruzan al bar de enfrente a tomar un café.

— Lo siento — murmuro Serena —. Lo cierto es que no sabía que los hogares de ancianos eran tan… tan… flexibles.

— ¿Hogar de ancianos? — La señora Setsuna parecía confundida. — Esto no es un hogar de ancianos.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — Serena ya empezaba a hartarse de sentirse como una idiota

— Es un hogar para enfermos terminales. La gente viene aquí a morir.

* * *

**Hola chicas disculpen por no haber actualizado antes pero por algun motivo fanfiction no me dejaba tratare de subir hoy un par de capitulos. Es una historia corta pero muy bonita. Espero les guste. **

**Saludos. Beshitos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 2

_**19 de Septiembre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Como dice mi madre cuando trata de ser moderna, ¡que depre! Por momentos se cree todavía una hippie del setenta. ¿Te la imaginas con una vincha en la cabeza y pantalones de bocamangas anchas? ¡Imposible! Pero, volviéndola tema anterior, ¡que depre! Estoy cumpliendo mi condena en un hogar para enfermos terminales. Trabajar trecientas horas es una carga, pero tener que hacerlo en un lugar en el que la gente se recluye a esperar la muerte es un peso insoportable. Deprimente. No me resultaría tan tortuoso si sólo se tratara de un puñado de ancianos, si bien tampoco sería lo ideal, en el fondo guardaría la esperanza de que al menos tuvieron una oportunidad en esta vida. Aquí hay personas de todas las edades, incluso hay un chico que tenia casi la misma edad que yo. Por suerte todavía no lo conocí. La señora Setsuna me tiene tan ocupada preparando bandejas para la cena y doblando sábanas, que en realidad no me queda mucho tiempo para hacer sociales. Este sitio es decadente. No porque tenga mal aspecto ni nada por el estilo, sino porque no puedo cumplir mis servicios comunitarios allí. De ninguna manera. Es demasiado mórbido. Aunque sea lo último que haga voy a encontrar el modo de huir de Millenium House. ¿Las razones? Saltan a la vista: la directora me detesta, está ubicado en el peor punto de la ciudad, y no me creo capaz de pasar los próximos seis meses conviviendo con personas sentenciadas a muerte. Algo se me tiene que ocurrir. Si hago un balance, lo único bueno que me pasó fue haber conocido al bombón del autobús. ¡Lástima que fuera tan grosero!_

Serena oyó la voz de su madre, que desde abajo le avisaba que ya era hora de salir. Arrojó su diario en el cajón de su mesita de luz, tomó la mochila y corrió hacia las escaleras.

No hablaron mucho camino a la escuela. Otra situación que la desalentaba. Recordaba aun las épocas en que no podían dejar de charlar. Pero desde que su madre había empezado a trabajar, cada vez tenían menos que decirse. A veces, pensó Serena, mirándola de reojo, parecían seres de distintos planetas.

Vio a Esmeralda no bien bajó del auto. Estaba parada bajo un inmenso roble, frente a la escuela. Con aquellos ojos enormes, su figura elegante y sus perfectos cabellos, era una de las chicas más populares del Landsdale High.

― Hola ― Saludó a Serena cuando se le acercó ― ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

― Fue espantoso ― contestó su amiga. Echó una mirada furtiva a su alrededor para ver si había alguien observándolas. La mayoría de los chicos estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, frente al edificio de dos pisos. Serena no detectó ninguna mirada intencional dirigida a ella. En realidad, todos la ignoraban lisa y llanamente. Tal vez la suya ya fuera historia antigua.

― Ese lugar es escalofriante y queda en le peor sitio de la cuidad. Podré llamarme dichosa si no me asaltan.

― ¿Cómo es la gente? ― preguntó Esmeralda.

― Bueno sólo conocí a la directora y a dos miembros más del personal. ― Al ver que Diamante se aproximaba a ella, le sonrió ― y no fueron nada del otro mundo.

― Hola, chicas ― Diamante sonrió a ambas ― ¿Cómo van las cosas? Me enteré que te han condenado a trabajar algunas horas en un hogar de ancianos.

Serena lanzó una mirada furibunda a su amiga, pero Esmeralda estaba tan embobada con Diamante, que ni cuenta se dio. Era imposible no mirarlo, pensó Serena. Alto, blanco, apuesto hasta decir basta y uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol de Landsdale… Decididamente el chico más disputado de la escuela. Varias veces había salido con Serena, aunque desde un primer momento había dejado bien en claro que no tendrían una relación exclusiva. Él salía con muchas chicas. Pero a Serena le gustaba de todas maneras. Una de sus esperanzas era que algún día, Diamante descubriera que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

― Bien ― respondió Serena, avergonzada. Una cosa era trata de autoconvencerse de que una no era una ladrona, pero otra muy distinta, persuadir a los demás, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la habían pescado. ― Sólo espero que todo esto se transforme en una experiencia positiva para mí ― Bien podía ganar algunos puntos tomando las cosas con filosofías. ¿A quién no le gustan las santas? ― Quiero decir, admito que he cometido un error. Pero siempre hay que encontrarle el lado bueno a las cosas.

― No era eso lo que me decías hace un rato. ― La interrumpió Esmeralda de inmediato ― En tu opinión ese lugar es de lo peor.

― Dije que estaba en el peor punto de la cuidad ― Corrigió Serena ¿Qué rayos sucedía con su amiga? ¿Acaso pretendía dejarla como una idiota? Bastante con que, confirmando sus sospechas, hubiera hecho arder las líneas telefónicas la noche anterior. Guardar secretos no era el punto fuerte de Esmeralda. Pero tampoco esperaba que la hiciera quedar como una estúpida frente a Diamante y a propósito.

― ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? ― preguntó Diamante.

― En la parte antigua de la cuidad, en Twin Oaks Boulevard.

― Uh, ese barrio se viene abajo. ― Diamante la miró compasivo. ― Será mejor que tomes precauciones Serena. Una chica como tú podría ser un blanco fácil. Eres preciosa. Cuídate las espaldas y aléjate de los callejones oscuros.

Serena sonrió agradecida. Conocía sus atributos. Las rubias de ojos azules y buena figura no eran moneda corriente. De todos modos, le resultaba agradable oírlo de otros labios.

― No te aflijas ― dijo ― tendré cuidado.

― ¿Vendrás al partido el viernes por la noche?

Serena no pudo determinar a quien de las dos se dirigía Diamante. Pero Esmeralda no se detuvo a pensarlo ni un segundo.

― Yo sí ― respondió con descaro ― pero ella no podrá ir.

― Tal vez pueda ― la contradijo Serena, ignoraba que se traía su amiga entre manos, pero ya se estaba hartando de su juego. ― Los viernes salgo a las cinco y media.

― ¿No era que en tu casa te habían prohibido las salidas? ― Esmeralda recogió su mochila y se la cargó al hombro. Sonrió a su amiga con aire candoroso. ― Además, ¿cómo llegarías allí sin auto o licencia para conducir?

― Oh ¿quieres que te lleve? ― preguntó Diamante ― Jugamos de locales, de modo que tendré que estar en la cancha a las seis.

― Esta bien ― Respondió Serena con su ánimo en una vertiginosa caída libre, comparable a sus notas de física. No obstante, el dolor más grande en ese momento era la actitud de Esmeralda. Tal vez no eran tan amigas como había creído. ― Estoy castigada ― admitió ― Al menos por el resto del mes. Pero te agradezco la invitación.

― Puedes llevarme a mí ― acotó Esmeralda.

Diamante la ignoró.

― No me parece tan malo trabajar en un geriátrico. Mi abuela está internada en uno y el entorno es bastante agradable.

Serena decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad. No tenía sentido mentir. Además, a pesar de que Millenium House era espantoso, había empezado a sentirse un poco culpable por su actitud. Lo peor de este mundo debe ser saber que uno se va a morir sin remedio.

― En realidad, no esto en un geriátrico ― explicó ― Es un hogar para enfermos terminales.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó Esmeralda.

― Un lugar al que la gente va para morir ― Con su atención aun concentrada en Serena ― Qué extraño.

― ¿Extraño? ― preguntó Serena ― ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros y la muchacha no pudo menos que rearar en aquella espalda ancha, cuyos músculos se marcaban por debajo de la chaqueta.

― Por tu edad.

― ¿Mi edad? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con m edad?

― Todo ― contestó él ― Además de ser la primera vez que infringes la ley, se trata de un delito que no implica violencia ― Se interrumpió. Parecía bastante incómodo ― Espero que no te moleste, pero he discutido tu caso con mi tío.

Por supuesto que le molestaba, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer al respecto. Tenía plena conciencia de que se había convertido en el tema de conversación de sus amigos y sus respectivas familias.

― No hay cuidado.

Él le sonrió agradecido.

― De todas maneras en su opinión ― que debe ser calificada porque trabaja para el Departamento de Libertad Condicional ― Tendrían que haberte asignado a un hogar o centro comunitario. De hecho, estaba casi convencido de que conocía el lugar exacto. ¿Te has asegurado de que no cometieron un error contigo? No sería la primera vez que metieran la pata, ya lo sabes.

― Oh, por el amor de Dios ― interrumpió Esmeralda ― ¿A qué tanta discusión? Después de todo, lo único que tendrás que hacer es vaciar orinales o cambiar algunas sábanas.

Diamante meneó la cabeza.

― Destinar a Serena a un sitio donde será testigo de cómo cierta gente espera la muerte es la estupidez más grande que podían haber hecho. Esa clase de cosas puede causar daños psicológicos.

― Que tontería ― contestó Esmeralda.

― Ninguna tontería ― insistió él ― se necesita una capacitación especial para trabajar en una establecimiento como ese. Sé que es así. Mi otro tío es cura y siempre habla de lo desgastante que es trabajar con enfermos terminales. ― Miró a Serena ― Los funcionarios del departamento deben haberse equivocado. De ninguna manera pueden enviarte a un lugar semejante. Imposible ¿Quieres que le pregunte a mi tío?

Así se le ocurrió la gran idea. Tenía que existir un modo de zafarse de esa situación. Diamante estaba en lo cierto. El trabajo en Millenium House podía acarrear consecuencias muy perjudiciales: agotamiento, depresión, insomnio, pérdida del apetito. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

― Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, Diamante ― contestó, obsequiándole la más calida de sus sonrisas. _ Tal vez sea una buena idea preguntarle. Por supuesto, si el Departamento de Libertad Condicional cometió un error me gustaría saberlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, los tres se encaminaron hacía el edificio. Serena sonrió para sus adentros mientras escuchaba a medias la charla de Esmeralda. ¿No era una suerte haber mantenido esa pequeña conversación con Diamante? De pronto, vio una pequeña luz de esperanza. Se marcharía de ese lugar aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en este mundo.

Esa tarde se aseguró de tomar el autobús anterior. La dejó en la parada a las tres menos cinco. Miró la calle, tratando de decidir si le convenía entrar a trabajar media hora más temprano o tomar una Coca en el bar de la esquina. Pasó un grupo de chicos, que se detuvieron a pocos metros de la entrada del Hogar. No parecían muy sociables. Eso la decidió: salió corriendo hacia la esquina. Tal vez se hubieran ido para cuando llegara la hora de empezar su turno.

Con gesto ceñudo, Serena empujó las pesadas puertas de vidrio y se encaminó directamente hacia el mostrador. Limpieza no faltaba, pero era lo único respetable de ese lugar. Los pisos estaban recubiertos de linóleo gris de alto tránsito, los bancos giratorios presentaban grietas en sus tapizados de cuero rojo y el mostrador gris, cromado, había sido nuevo en la época de Segunda Guerra Mundial. La muchacha se sentó en uno de los bancos, sacó su libro de Física y lo abrió. Podía aprovechar para adelantar la tarea.

― ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Serena levantó la vista y se encontró con el bombón del autobús. Llevaba un delantal blanco atado a la cintura y, en la mano, un anotador y un lápiz. De cerca era mucho más lindo de lo que había imaginado. De ojos azules, cabellos oscuros y hombros muy anchos, sin duda arrancaría más de un suspiro femenino al pasar.

― Oh, una Coca, por favor.

― ¿Algo más?

Meneó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No la había reconocido como la idiota que no sabía que hacer para que se abriera la puerta del autobús, pensó, mientras lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

― ¿Eres estudiante? ― Le preguntó cuando le trajo la Coca al mostrador.

― Estoy en quinto año en Landsdale. ― Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Qué hermosa voz tenía. De locutor.

― Oye, Seiya ― vociferó un hombre desde el otro extremo de la barra, al tiempo que levantaba su taza ― ¿Nos sirves más café?

El chico no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, Serena advirtió que no dejaba de observarla cada vez que creía que ella no lo miraba. Fingió estar fascinada con su texto de Física.

Quince minutos después, pagó su cuenta y se marchó. El grupo de muchachotes que se había reunido frente a Millenium House ya no estaba allí, pero de todas maneras Serena se apresuró a entrar. En ese barrio, lo mejor era no quedarse en la calle.

No bien cruzó la puerta, la señora Setsuna la hizo subir.

― Hoy te presentaré a los pacientes ― le dijo.

Serena disminuyó la velocidad.

― A veces hacemos cosas por ellos ― Continuó la mujer. Si en algún momento notó la vacilación de Serena, supo disimular. Cuando llegaron al descanso, se detuvo y esperó.

― ¿Qué clase de cosas? ― preguntó la chica, con tono aprensivo.

―Oh, Dios ― pensó ― no soy enfermera. No pretenderán que aplique inyecciones o ponga catéteres, ¿no?‖

Pero no le habría llamado la atención un pedido semejante: hasta el momento no había visto pasar a nadie que remotamente se pareciera a un médico o una enfermera.

La directora sonrió de mala gana.

― No te preocupes. No te pediremos que practiques una cirugía cerebral. A ciertos pacientes les gusta leer, y a otros, salir a dar un paseo, pero necesitan un poco de ayuda para hacerlo. Algunos, simplemente prefieren compañía. Es parte del trabajo de una voluntaria. Hacer un poco de todo. Una vez que hayas conocido a todos, podrás preparar las bandejas para la cena.

― Oh ― comentó Serena, y se encogió de hombros ― de eso sí que puedo encargarme.

― Bien ― dijo la señora Setsuna ― Y antes de que me olvide, recuérdame que te presente a la señora Luna. Es la enfermera que está de turno hoy. Se encara de suministrar los calmantes y las medicinas y hacer que nuestros paciente se sientan lo mejor posible.

Serena asintió con la cabeza y luego miró por detrás de ella al oír un taconeo que subía por las escaleras. Una mujer de mediana edad, bastante robusta, con su negra cabellera convertida en una montaña, subía en dirección a ellas. Llevaba un traje de pantalón y chaqueta verde, muy ajustado, que ceñía con un cinturón color cereza, aros largos de piedras falsas y unos zapatos claros, de plástico, ajustados con una cinta elastizada al talón; los tacos tendrían unos ocho centímetros de altura como mínimo.

― Luna ― la llamó la directora ―, te presento a Serena Tsukino, la chica de quien te hablé. Serena, ella es Luna, la mejor de nuestras voluntarias.

― Es un placer conocerte ― dijo la mujer, mientras le tendía la mano.

― Gracias ― contestó Serena. Tuvo que contener el impulso de no quedarse mirando el brillo dorado que decoraba las largas uñas granate de Luna ― Para mí también es un gusto.

― Tengo que ir a una reunión ― agregó la señora Setsuna ― Luna te pondrá al tanto de todo. ― Bajó las escaleras a prisa.

― ¿Ya conociste a algún paciente? ― preguntó la voluntaria.

― No hasta ahora aprendí donde están todas las cosas y a preparar las bandejas con la cena.

― De acuerdo ― Con una sonrisa la tomó del brazo ― Vamos, empezaremos con el señor Zafiro. Es muy amable. ― Avanzaron por el pasillo.

De pronto, Serena sintió miedo. ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que se está muriendo? ¿Cómo ha que actuar? ¿Había que fingir que nada pasaba?

― ¿Que es lo que… eh… tiene?

― ALS. El mal de Lou Gehring. Vino a vivir a este sitio cuando su esposa falleció porque no tenía a nadie que cuidara de él. ― Se detuvo ante la última puerta del largo corredor, golpeó y empujó para entrar.

Serena la siguió. La habitación era muy luminosa y estaba empapelada con diseños floreados en verde y amarillo. Había cortinas brillosas en la ventana abierta y una pantalla grande de televisión. Un hombre delgado, de cabello oscuro y anteojos, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, junto a una cama reclinable de hospital.

― Hola, Zafiro ― lo saludó Luna con alegría ― ¿Cómo estás hoy?

― Bien ― sus palabras se oyeron tan apagadas, que sonó como un ―Bnnn. Desvió la mirada aun sin torcer el cuerpo, para poder ver a Serena.

― Ella es Serena Tsukino ― la presentó Luna ― Otra voluntaria.

― Hola ― Serena sintió mucha pena por él, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Por suerte, tras las presentaciones del caso, se marcharon de la sala. Lo peor es que no se le ocurría ni media palabra que decirle.

Luna le hizo conocer a tres pacientes más: dos con cáncer y uno con sida. Serena trató de no pensar en el motivo de la internación ni en la razón por la cual sus familias no podían cuidar de ellos. No quería tener que conjeturar respuestas. Era demasiado deprimente. Sin embargo, para su asombro, toda la gente que conoció se mostró sonriente y alegre. Artemis, el paciente con cáncer, estaba por ir al cine.

― Ahora te presentaré a Darien ― Anunció Luna ― mientras la conducía a una habitación separada, situada junto a una pequeña escalera al final de pasillo. ― Tal vez le venga bien un poco de compañía en estos momentos.

La sala se parecía bastante a las demás, con excepción de que tenía más ventanas. Un muchacho de pelo oscuro estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo una revista. Levantó la vista cuando las oyó entrar.

― Hola, Luna, ¿cómo estás?

Luna rió.

― Como siempre. Te traje a una de nuestras flamantes voluntarias. Serena Tsukino. Darien Chiba.

― Hola ― la saludó él a secas.

― Hola ― Respondió ella. Lo notó delgado en extremo. Llevaba unos pantalones de corderoy muy gruesos y una abrigada camisa de lana. El cabello era negro como azabache: su piel de un cálido color miel, y sus ojos de terciopelo. Sin embargo, no fue el peculiar tono intenso de los ojos lo que le llamó la atención sino el modo en que la miró. Por una décima de segundo, tuvo la sensación de que aquella mirada era capaz de penetrarle el alma. Tuvo que esforzarse por quebrar el contacto visual.

― Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan ― dijo Luna —. Podrían jugar a las cartas, o hacer alguna otra cosa. Darien, sé amable. No querrás espantar al personal, ¿verdad?

—Yo sólo espanto a las moscas — contestó el aludido, sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha ni por un instante.

Ella sintió pánico. No quería quedarse a solas con Darien. Y no sabía por qué. Pero Luna ya se había ido.

Él seguía mirándola fijo.

— ¿A qué colegio vas? —preguntó por fin.

— Landsdale High. ¿Y tú? — Habría deseado morderse la lengua. Por lo frágil de su aspecto, era obvio que no podía ir a ninguna parte. — Oh… lo siento.

Fue una pregunta estúpida.

— Iba Tufts — contestó —. Pero me parece que eso fue hace siglos. Me recibí el año pasado.

¿Cómo es que te ofreciste de voluntaria en un lugar como éste?

Serena se movió con nerviosismo. Por alguna razón, sintió vergüenza de confesar que en realidad no era una ―voluntaria.

— Bueno, sentí necesidad de hacer algo para ayudar. — Miró el cuarto, pues no deseaba que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Había estantes con libros debajo de las ventanas. Un libro de tapas plateadas le llamó la atención. — ¿Ése es el libro de Harry Harrison? — le preguntó, señalando el estante más alto.

— Sí, es uno de la serie ―Edén. ¿Te gusta leer ciencia ficción?

Serena se dirigió de inmediato hacia los estantes. Ese movimiento fue un pretexto para hacer algo, la liberó de la obligación de mirarlo.

— Solía leer mucho más que ahora — contestó, mientras tomaba el libro. La tapa estaba arrugada y algunas páginas tenían las puntas dobladas; parecía bien leído y muy amado. De pronto recordó cuánto placer sentía ella a leer. — Pero ahora estoy tan ocupada que prácticamente no tengo tiempo.

— Oh, sí, con tantas horas de trabajo como voluntaria. —Acentuó la palabra con sarcasmo. — Debe de ser muy difícil.

Serena alzó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo tengo que interpretar eso?

Darien sonrió y su cara delgada se transformó.

En sus ojos brilló un destello de picardía.

— Significa que termines de una vez con la patraña. Todo el mundo sabe que no estás aquí por la generosidad de tu corazón, sino porque te arrestaron y fuiste condenada a brindar servicios a la comunidad.

— Lo que no implica que mi trabajo sea malo. — se defendió.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si le hubiera dado igual una cosa o la otra.

— ¿Por qué te arrestaron?

— Por mechera. — Dejó el libro. — Pero en realidad, no estaba robando. Sólo fue una travesura.

— Sí, un par de amigos míos hicieron una travesura parecida — replicó con sorna —, con la diferencia de que para la policía fue robo de autos. También los obligaron a servir a la comunidad.

— Un par de aros ni se comparan con un auto — protestó Serena.

— Pero ellos no habían robado el auto. Sólo estaban manejándolo para divertirse. Claro que eran pobres y latinos; ni ricos ni sajones.

— Es un comentario muy ruin — gruñó Serena. Luego se tapó la boca, arrepentida. Demonios. Ese chico se estaba muriendo y ella ni siquiera sabía qué le pasaba. Lo mejor era que no volviera a abrir esa bocota suya, por pesado que Darien se pusiera. No quería irritarlo ni que se pusiera de rodillas a sus pies.

— A menudo la verdad es ruin — dijo —, en especial con mis amigos. A ellos les dieron dos años; a ti, trescientas horas.

Un cóctel de emociones se anudó en su estómago. Estaba furiosa por la actitud de Darien, avergonzada y humillada. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera, que se disculpara por no haber ido a la cárcel?

— Será mejor que me vaya a ayudar con las bandejas para la cena.

En el descanso del primer piso se topó con Luna.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — le preguntó, mientras sacaba una pila de toallas de un carro.

— Creo que estaba cansando — mintió Serena — ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

— Anda mal del ―bobo — respondió Luna.

— ¿Problemas cardíacos? — Serena frunció el entrecejo. — ¿No es posible un trasplante en su caso?

Luna meneó la cabeza.

— Darien tuvo una grave infección virósica, que complicó el estado de las válvulas o algo similar. Sea lo que fuere, no está apto para ser trasplantado. Siempre y cuando tuviéramos la suerte de conseguir un donante, claro. Lo dudo, por el tiempo que le queda.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Dieciocho. — Luna sonrió con amargura.

Serena no hizo más preguntas, pues, en realidad, no deseaba conocer las respuestas. Si bien no era la persona más agradable que había conocido, tampoco quería pensar en lo que tenía que enfrentar. Dios, qué pesado era ese chico. ¡Pero sólo tenía dieciocho años!

Pasó media hora colaborando con Luna en la tarea de cambiar toallas sucias por limpias y conocer a la mayoría de los residentes. Había doce internos en total, en Millenium House, y todos ellos tenían algo en común; se estaban muriendo.

Luna la llevó abajo, asomó la cabeza en el despacho de la señora Setsuna y le informó que presentaría a Serena a la enfermera. Millenium House contaba con una enfermera matriculada durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Tenía que haber una persona que se encargara del suministro de medicamentos, que no eran drogas convencionales, de las que mejoran a la gente, sino aquellas sirven para ayudarlos a soportar el dolor.

Después de eso, Serena armó las bandejas para la cena con la señora Unazuki. Durante la tarea, se enteró de que la cocinera tenía dos hijos grandes. La hija estudiaba abogacía, y el hijo, ingeniería electrónica.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Luna tuvo que entrar en la cocina y recordarle que ya era hora de irse. Serena recogió de inmediato sus cosas y corrió hacia la parada de autobús.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, comenzó a orquestar todo. La conversación que había mantenido con Diamante le sirvió de puntapié inicial. Tenía que haber un modo de salir de esa situación, para no tener que volver nunca más a ese sitio. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla del autobús. La noche se cernía rápidamente sobre la ciudad. Las luces ya se habían encendido y el tráfico estaba pesado.

Bajó donde correspondía y fue corriendo hasta su casa.

Apartó el arroz y los langostinos hacia el borde del plato. No porque no le gustaran — ¡le encantaban! —, sino porque quería que sus padres notaran un deterioro en su apetito.

— Será mejor que te apures, Serena — sugirió su madre, mientras se servía otro pancito —, Tienes tarea que hacer.

— Ya terminé. — Corrió la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie.

— No has comido mucho — señaló el padre, que levantó la vista de su plato para mirar el de ella —Mira cuánto desperdicio. ¿Comiste alguna cosa que te echó a perder el apetito?

— No, no probé bocado desde el almuerzo, salvo una gaseosa. Simplemente, no tengo hambre —contestó, cuidándose muy bien de mantener su postura indiferente.

— No te preocupes por ella, Kenji, — dijo la madre. Dirigió una mira de exasperación a su marido. — Tiene una salud de hierro.

— De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Pero sigo sosteniendo que debería comer un poco más. — Kenji Tsukino miró a su hija. Era un cuarentón regordete, de cabellos oscuros salpicados de plata, ojos castaños y cejas espesas. — ¿Qué tal el geriátrico? — preguntó con el aire cordial.

Serena se encogió de hombros. Tenía que ser muy, pero muy cauta en ese punto. Sus padres seguían muy enfadados con ella. Si pretendía comprar su compasión y lograr que el viejo ―papi moviera algunos hilos por ella, tenía que interpretar su papel a la perfección.

— Bien. — Le obsequió una cálida sonrisa — Es un poco triste. — Los hogares para ancianos por lo general son así — comentó él abiertamente. Introdujo otro bocado de langostinos en su boca.

Serena vaciló. Tuvo el presentimiento de que no era el momento indicado para informarles que Millenium House no era un hogar para ancianos, en realidad. Con el humor que tenían en esos momentos, lo más probable era que pensaran que cumplir los servicios comunitarios en un hogar para enfermos terminales era justamente lo que ella se merecía. No. Se aguardaría ese as del triunfo bajo la manga para cuando estuvieran de mejor talante.

Serena siguió jugueteando unos minutos más con la comida y su frustración se intensificó. Los padres charlaban de sus cosas, al parecer, indiferentes a la tristeza y depresión que ella estaba viviendo. Demonios. Bueno… tendría que afinar la puntería.

— ¿No te conviene empezar con la tarea? — preguntó Ikuko, mirando su reloj.

Por fin, Serena bajó los brazos. Estaba convencida de que, aunque el Ángel de la muerte estuviera sentado sobre su hombro en esos momentos, ellos se mantendrían firmes en su postura indiferente. Caramba que estaban enojados. Tal vez lo mejor fuera darles unos pocos días más. Quizás una semana.

— Es cierto. Tengo un examen de Física mañana.

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir caminando a la escuela y por eso, llegó tarde. Cuando sonó el primer timbre, estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Esmeralda no la había llamado, llegaría tarde a su primera clase del día y tampoco había logrado borrar de su mente a Darien Chiba ni al resto de los internos de Millenium House.

Y su humor empeoró ante el anuncio del señor Campbell, su honorable profesor de inglés, respecto de que tendrían que entregar un resumen sobre un libro el lunes siguiente.

No hubo quien no protestara en la clase, pero al viejo Campbell no se le movió un pelo.

— Ésta es una clase selecta — aclaró. Tomó un trozo de tiza y se acercó al pizarrón. — De modo que ninguno de ustedes debe tener problemas en terminar un libro.

— Pero ya estamos a mitad de semana — se quejó Mina Aino —. Sólo nos quedan unos días.

— Olvida el televisor — recomendó Campbell.

— ¿Podemos leer el libro que queramos? — preguntó algún alumno de atrás.

— Siempre que sea un libro de verdad, con palabras de verdad en lugar de fotografías, no tengo inconveniente. — Les sonrió de un modo casi imperceptible. — Y por favor, ahórrenme el disgusto de tener que verme en problemas con el Consejo de Educación. Catcher in the Rye está permitido, pero Henry Miller y Rei Southern quedan totalmente fuera de discusión. Traten de elegir libros que estén en la biblioteca del colegio.

Serena suspiró. El Distrito Escolar Federal de Landsdale no era famoso por sus ideas liberales respecto de los libros que se consideraban adecuados para los estudiantes secundarios. La elección sería muy difícil. Fue entonces cuando recordó que había conseguido el primer libro de la serie ―Edén en la biblioteca de la escuela. Al demonio, pensó. Si se sentía presionada, podía escribir un resumen sobre esa historia.

No vio a Esmeralda en todo el día, pero se encontró con Diamante a la salida de la biblioteca.

— Hola — le dijo —. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien.

— Oye, la propuesta de llevarte al partido de viernes por la noche sigue en pie.

Serena se moría por aceptar, pero pedir a sus padres que le levantaran la sanción en ese momento habría arruinado todos sus planes. Cómo le gustaba Diamante. Caramba.

— Es muy amable de tu parte — contestó, con una sonrisa radiante —; si no estuviera castigada, te habría dicho que sí de inmediato.

— Lo entiendo — respondió él —. Tal vez podamos salir juntos cuando se acabe tu castigo.

Abrió la boca para aceptar pero antes de poder articular palabra, la más descabellada de las imágenes se representó en su mente: Seiya, el bombón del autobús. Parpadeó repetidas veces y luego sonrió, incómoda, al ver la expresión perpleja de Diamante — Sí, sería lindo.

— Bueno, avísame cuando tus padres te den permiso para volver a salir. Ah, el domingo voy a ver a mi tío. Le preguntaré lo de Millenium House.

— Oh, no te molestes. — Serena se encogió de hombros. — Mi papá se encargará de ese asunto.

— ¿Seguro?

Asintió con la cabeza y al segundo se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar ninguna propuesta de colaboración para huir de Millenium House para siempre.

— De acuerdo. Hasta luego. — Diamante la saludó y se encaminó hacia el sitio donde estaba el equipo.

Serena se quedó de pie durante un rato, pensando por qué no habría sido más vehemente para pedirle ayuda. Un montón de tonterías daban vueltas en su mente. Seiya, Luna, los pacientes del Hogar, Darien y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Por un momento, se sintió rara. Se mordió el labio. Quería borrar esa sensación. Pero no pudo. Se dio por vencida y se dirigió a su próxima clase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 3

_**21 de Septiembre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Como no tuve tiempo de escribir esta mañana, decidí hacerlo ahora, mientras espero el autobús. Las cosas no están saliendo como planeé. Tengo que entregar ese famoso resumen el lunes y la biblioteca no tiene el libro que necesito. Diamante me invitó a salir otra vez… A lo mejor, una de mis fantasías está por convertirse en realidad. ¿Se habrá vuelto loco por mí? Sin embargo, lo extraño de esta situación es que yo no estoy segura de querer salir con él. Anoche no pude dejar de pensar en Seiya, aunque no por que me parezca un buen mozo irresistible._

_Me siento rara en todo. Tampoco me puedo sacar de la cabeza a ese idiota y grosero de Darien. Y por si todo esto fuera poco, mis padres se han puesto tan pesados que no se dan cuenta de nada. Mamá ni siquiera reparó en que no probé bocado en el desayuno esta mañana. Si la situación se prolonga demasiado, moriré de inanición antes de que logre machacar en sus cabezotas que estoy terriblemente deprimida. ¿O debo decir que he caído en un pozo depresivo? Lo que fuera; mi plan se está yendo a pique. Tal vez deba mejorar mi actuación._

El chillido de unos frenos aerodinámicos avisó a Serena que había llegado el autobús. Guardó el diario en su mochila a las apuradas, se puso de pie y desenterró del bolsillo de sus jeans el cambio justo que tenía preparado para pagar su pasaje. Ése era otro tema que la fastidiaba: tener siempre a mano las monedas para el dichoso transporte.

En lugar de bajarse en la parada que quedaba en la puerta del Hogar, esperó la siguiente, ubicada frente al bar. Cruzó la calzada corriendo, empujó las pesadas puertas de vidrio y abrió. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Seiya.

El lugar estaba casi vacío. Algunos clientes ocupaban un par de reservados y también había un hombre inclinado sobre su periódico, al otro lado del mostrador.

Seiya entró por unas puertas vaivén que estaban detrás de la barra. Llevaba una pila de bandejas llenas de vasos. Serena no pudo contener el impulso de mirar el movimiento de los potentes músculos de sus brazos. Sólo esperaba no haberse puesto demasiado en evidencia. Pero le sobraba media hora y no había muchas formas de matar el tiempo en ese lugar.

Sacó su libro de francés, lo abrió y trató de concentrarse en la conjugación de los verbos.

Imposible. Seiya la distraía demasiado. Con disimulo, lo espió de reojo mientras descargaba las bandejas sobre el mostrador de atrás. Cuando se volvió para acercarse a ella, Serena bajó la vista automáticamente.

― Hola ― la saludó. Sacó su anotador y el lápiz. ― ¿Qué vas a tomar?

― Una Coca. –Se quedó contemplando su espalda mientras trabajaba. Con movimientos firmes y seguros, llenó el vaso con hielo picado. Luego lo colocó debajo de la máquina expendedora.

Parecía tener mucha confianza en sí mismo.

Se volvió y colocó la bebida frente a ella.

― Gracias.

Él le sonrió.

― No vives aquí. ― Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Serena desenvolvió la pajita y la deslizó dentro del vaso.

― Vivo en el este.

―Con calma Serena ― se dijo ―. Tranquila.‖

― ¿Qué haces por aquí, entonces?

― Trabajo como voluntaria aquí enfrente. Pero mi turno comienza a las y media.

― ¿Voluntaria? ¿Te refieres al Hogar, a Millenium House?

Serena sonrió.

― Sí. ¿Te sorprende?

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

― Me pareces muy joven. Eso es todo.

― Tengo diecisiete ― dijo, ganando cada vez más confianza. La mirada de él delataba que estaba impresionado. Serena decidió hacer un nuevo avance. ― Además, creo que debemos ayudarnos unos a otros, ¿no?

― Claro. ― Seiya tomó la cafetera y vertió un poco más de la humeante bebida en la taza del hombre sentado en el extremo de la barra, quien le agradeció entre dientes. ― Pero yo, entre el trabajo y la escuela, ayudar al prójimo es un lujo que no puedo darme. Con esto no quiero decir que esté mal lo que haces. Al contrario, me parece maravilloso.

― Te hace sentir bien ― acotó Serena.

― Sí, lo sé. Nosotros también aportamos nuestro granito de arena. Henry, el propietario de este lugar, a veces me pide que vaya a llevar un pastel o una Tarta al Hogar. No es mucho, pero al menos colaboramos. Algunos pacientes vienen a tomar café. Si no estoy muy ocupado, les doy charla o jugamos una partida rápida a los naipes.

― Es muy amable de tu parte. ― Apuró un sorbo de Coca. ― ¿A qué colegio vas?

― Landsdale JC. Espero poder ir a Santa Barbara después de eso ― dijo él ―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Serena Tsukino. ¿Y tú? ― preguntó ella, aunque ya lo sabía.

― Seiya Kou. ― Le obsequió una amplia sonrisa. ― Supongo que te veré muy seguido por aquí. Ah… Con respecto al otro día, en el autobús.

― ¿Qué?

―¡Demonios! Se acordó. Ahora creerá que soy una idiota.‖

― Oh, no es nada.

Mientras él atendía un cliente y a otro, conversaron hasta que Serena tuvo que marcharse. Se enteró de que Seiya vivía con su madre viuda, que estudiaba en la universidad y que aspiraba a convertirse en psicólogo algún día. Notó que había despertado interés en él. Lástima que no tuviera auto. Pagó la cuenta y pensó que, si empezaban a salir juntos, tal vez sus padres se apiadaran de ella y le devolvieran su licencia de conducir.

Estaba de muy buen ánimo cuando subió las escalinatas de Millenium House. Hasta saludó a la señora Setsuna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, su humor cambió cuando le asignaron la tarea del día: limpiar los baños. Esperaba recordar como se hacía. La última vez que había cumplido con esa tarea tenía doce años. Desde entonces, en su casa contrataron una mucama para la limpieza.

Una hora y media después, se dio cuenta de que, al fin y al cabo, no había sido tan terrible como creyó en un primer momento. Enjuagó el lavabo de la habitación de Artemis y se quitó los guantes de goma. Al abrir la puerta del baño encontró a Artemis, un paciente con sida, descansando muy tranquilo. Momentos antes, luego de una conversación de diez minutos con él, había decidido que era una persona muy interesante. Antes de enfermarse, se desempeñaba como piloto en una aerolínea.

Sin embargo, se alegró de que estuviera dormido. Pobre. Hasta una breve charla lo agotaba.

Una vez fuera, colocó el balde con los artículos de limpieza en el carro y tachó la habitación.

Sólo le quedaban dos y luego podría bajar para preparar las bandejas con la cena. Esa tarea le gustaba. Por lo menos, mientras acomodaba los platos y envolvía cubiertos tenía alguien con quien hablar. Empujó el carro por el pasillo y frunció el entrecejo al notar que el próximo baño que le tocaba era el de Darien. Tal como le habían indicado, golpeó suavemente la puerta y luego asomó la cabeza. Le habían dicho que, si los pacientes estaban durmiendo, no tenía que molestarlos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Darien estaba sentado junto a la ventana.

― Pasa ― le dijo, en voz baja.

― Vengo a limpiar tu cuarto ― explicó.

― Adelante. ― Le sonrió con simpatía.

Serena apoyó el balde con sus cosas en el piso y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

― Déjala abierta ― indicó Darien.

Serena alzó la cabeza y lo vio de pie afuera.

― ¿Por qué? ― le preguntó ―. ¿Te espanta verme refregando lavabos?

― Lavabos no ― corrigió, apoyado contra el marco ―. Inodoros.

― Muy gracioso. ― Estuvo tentada de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, pero lo cierto era que se alegraba de tener alguien con quien conversar. ― ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

― Porque no estoy cansado. Y necesito compañía. Hasta la tuya me vendría bien.

― Muchas gracias. ― Roció la bañera con un producto de limpieza. ― Debes de estar muy desesperado para sentir necesidad de hablar conmigo. ― Experimentó una repentina irritación.

De acuerdo, puede que ella estuviera en mejores condiciones que él y tampoco trabajaba allí por que era generosa, pero eso no le daba derecho de ser tan… tan… despectivo. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes amigos?

Darien se rió y apartó un mechón de pelo de sus ojos. El gesto atrajo la mirada de Serena a sus manos y brazos. Eran tan delgados, que parecían piel y hueso; las venas de las manos se marcaban claramente en su piel morena. La irritación de Serena desapareció al ver la enfermedad.

Habría apostado su mensualidad entera a que debajo del conjunto deportivo de algodón que llevaba puesto, el resto de su cuerpo estaría igualmente arruinado.

― La mayoría de mis amigos viven en Los Ángeles. Y a diferencia de los tuyos, papi no les regaló un auto para su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

― Es bueno que te enteres de que yo viajo en autobús ― refunfuño Serena, despidiéndose de su compasión.

― Sí, pero apuesto a que tienes un auto.

Ella cerró la boca y colocó el trapo de limpieza debajo del grifo. Moribundo o no, era un idiota. Si tenía o no razón, era tema aparte. Claro que tenía auto. ¿Y con eso qué? ¿Acaso tenía que sentirse culpable porque sus padres trabajaban mucho y le regalaban cosas bonitas?

― Lo tienes, ¿verdad? ― continúo él ― -. ¿Qué marca es? ¿Un llamativo convertible, un juguete que cuesta mucho dinero y que papi no quiere que traigas a un barrio como éste?

― No es un convertible ― contestó ella. Abrió el grifo y enjuagó con abundante agua los bordes de la bañera. ― Es un auto chico.

― ¿Entonces por qué vienes en el autobús?

Tuvo intenciones de decirle que no quería traerlo a ese barrio humilde por lo que él había conjeturado, pero, para su asombro, no le pareció bien mentirle.

― Cuando me arrestaron, mis padres me quitaron la licencia.

― Un golpe bajo, ¿eh? ― murmuró, aunque Serena supo que no sentía ninguna pena por ella ―. Por lo menos, la recuperarás cuando hayas cumplido tu condena. A propósito, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

― Tengo que cumplir trescientas horas de servicio comunitarios ― contestó, mientras se levantaba del piso ―. A razón de veinte horas por semana, saca la cuenta. Si necesitas ayuda, puedo prestarte la calculadora que tengo en mi mochila.

― Puedes guardártela. Siempre he tenido diez de promedio en matemáticas ― le contestó. Volvió a reírse.

Ella se sorprendió.

― ¿De veras?

― Por supuesto ― repuso, orgulloso ―. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que los que tenemos nombres latinos sólo servimos para atacar a la gente en patota y manejar cascajos?

― Yo no dije eso ― se defendió, molesta porque él estaba acusándola de encasillar a las personas en estereotipos racistas.

― ¿Entonces por qué te sorprendieron mis calificaciones?

― Porque sí, eso es todo. ― Darien estaba incomodándola. Serena estaba asombrada de sí misma. Nunca se había creído prejuiciosa. Pero si así era, ¿por qué se había asombrado tanto al enterarse de sus calificaciones?

― De acuerdo ― admitió él, cauteloso ―. Tal vez no me creías un rufián violador de mujeres.

― Y tal vez yo no debí sorprenderme tanto ― concedió ella. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía obligada a ser honesta con ese chico. ― De todas maneras, lamento haberte ofendido.

― No te preocupes. Yo tampoco debí haberte atacado de inmediato. Supongo que soy un poco sensible en cuanto a los sajones. Para que sepas, toda mi vida he sido un alumno de diez. Me otorgaron una beca para la universidad. ― Se encogió de hombros y concentró su atención en las cerámicas del piso. ― Por supuesto, jamás llegaré a usarla.

Serena lo miró fijo. No sabía qué decir. Sí bien Darien no era santo de su devoción, en ese momento le inspiraba una profunda tristeza. Una beca completa y jamás tendría oportunidad de poner un pie en la universidad. Recordó su modesto seis cincuenta de promedio y la insistencia de sus padres para que lo levantara. Dios, que injusto. Idiota o no, Darien Chiba se había quemado las pestañas para ingresar a la universidad. Nadie tenía esas calificaciones si no se mataba estudiando.

― Oye, te pido disculpas. Realmente debes de haberte esforzado mucho, tantos diez no pueden salir de la galera.

― No me compadezcas ― le dijo él y levantó la mirada buscando la suya. Sus ojos eran oscuras cavernas de antigua sabiduría. Infinitamente tristes, infinitamente comprensivos. Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Movió los labios, luchando por decir algo… pero no hubo palabras. No había nada que decir.

― A veces ― continuó Darien en un tono suave ―, tú atrapas al león. Otras, el león te atrapa a ti.

Serena intentó borrar de su mente esos últimos minutos con Darien. Se quitó los guantes de goma y miró sus manos. Tenía la piel colorada, irritada. A pesar de todas las precauciones que había tomado, fue imposible que no le entrara agua. Tenía que acordarse de humectar sus manos con abundante loción una vez que llegara a casa.

―A veces, el león te atrapa a ti.‖

Aquellas palabras hacían eco en sus oídos mientras guardaba los artículos de limpieza en el armario. Oyó a la señora Unazuki que cantaba en voz baja en la cocina. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y suspiró. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Después de todo, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo.

― Serena ― la llamó la señora Unazuki ―. Las bandejas están listas para preparar.

Entró de inmediato en la cocina, feliz por tener algo que hacer para mantenerse ocupada. Pero no resultó. Acomodar cubiertos no requería tanta destreza mental como para distraer sus pensamientos de Darien. No podía borrar aquel rostro de su mente. Perecía tan, tan…

― Serena ¿Qué estas haciendo? La voz de la señora Unazuki interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

― ¿Eh? ― Se sobresaltó, asustada. Vio a la mujer que miraba azorada la bandeja. ― Oh, me distraje. Supongo que Artemis no necesita tres juegos de cubiertos.

― Mmm. Me parece que estabas pensando en algo muy serio ― comentó la señora Unazuki, con un tono cordial ―. ¿Será que este lugar comienza a afectarte?

― ¿Afectarme? ― repitió Serena. Por supuesto que sí. Afectaría a cualquiera. Santo Dios. Acababa de pasar las últimas dos horas refregando inodoros y conversando con gente que estaría muerta para Navidad. ― ¿Quiere saber si me deprime?

― Algo así. ― La mujer se dirigió a la cocina y levantó la tapa de la cacerola con los spaghetti. ― ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

Serena la contempló detenidamente. En los tres días que llevaba trabajando allí, siempre había visto a la cocinera con una sonrisa a flor de labios y una palabra afectuosa para todo el que pasara por allí.

― ¿Cómo hace para evitar que todo esto la afecte? ― le preguntó por fin.

― No hago nada. ― Le dirigió una mirada distraída. ― Me afecta. Esto afecta a cualquiera. La gente viene aquí a pasar un par de semanas o quizás un mes; esperan la muerte y, mientras tanto, tú te encariñas con ellos. Aprendes a quererlos, te preocupas por su bienestar, y de pronto te sorprendes rezando para que se produzca un milagro, por que no quieres que se mueran. Se volvió y miró a Serena. Pero se mueren de todas maneras y me molesta. Especialmente cuando se trata de personas jóvenes.

― ¿Cómo Darien?

La expresión de la mujer se convirtió en una sonrisa serena.

― Ese chico es especial.

― ¿Por qué?

― Tiene tanto para dar en este mundo. ― Meneó la cabeza. ― No es como la mayoría de los jóvenes. Es distinto. Sensible. Mira las cosas desde otra óptica porque se ha visto obligado a enfrentar algo que un chico a su edad no tendría por que asumir. Su muerte parece una injusticia. Cuando por fin le llegue la hora se me destrozará el corazón.

― ¿Entonces por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué se queda aquí?

― Es mi trabajo.

Serena meneó la cabeza.

― Usted es muy trabajadora y una excelente cocinera. Conseguiría trabajo en cualquier parte.

― Bueno, gracias. ― La señora Unazuki sonrió, orgullosa por el cumplido hacia su comida. ― Eres mucho más perspicaz de lo que creí. Sí, lo hago por que quiero. Por que alguien tiene que hacerlo y ese alguien bien puedo ser yo. Por lo menos, tengo oportunidad de dar a los pacientes un poco de alegría y bienestar en sus últimos días. Es lo que la Biblia nos manda y yo obedezco.

― Es religiosa.

― En un lugar como éste ― contestó, volviendo su atención a la cacerola ―, un poco de fe ayuda.

― Supongo que sí. ― Si bien detestaba reconocerlo, aunque fuera ante sí misma, sentía curiosidad por saber más de Darien. ― Eh… ¿Cuánto tiempo se queda?

― Dos meses, tal vez tres.

Se puso tensa.

― ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene? ― Luna ya le había contado, pero una parte de sí quería oírlo de otros labios. ― ¿Qué le pasa?

― El corazón no le funciona como corresponde. ― Meneó la cabeza con tristeza. Los médicos lo han intentado todo, pero sin éxito.

― ¿No puede recibir un transplante o algo?

― No. Las válvulas y el tejido que las rodea están tan dañados por la infección virósica, que un transplante sería imposible.

Luna le había dicho lo mismo, pero ella sospechaba que tal vez habría otra razón por la que no podía conseguir un donante.

― ¿Están completamente seguros de eso? Quiero decir, ¿cómo saben que no resultará? Si es una cuestión de dinero…

― No es por dinero ― la interrumpió la señora Unazuki, y se volvió para mirarla a los ojos ―. Así es la medicina. No hay razón para practicar un transplante si no va a dar resultado. Y es una lástima. Ese chico no sólo es inteligente, sino talentoso. Un artista con todas las letras. Tendrías que ver sus pinturas.

La chica se quedó contemplando con detenimiento a la cocinera y tuvo que contenerse para no seguir discutiendo con ella respecto de la negativa a practicar un transplante de corazón a

Darien. La señora Unazuki no le mentía. Por la expresión de su rostro, cualquiera se habría

dado cuenta de que la idea de su muerte la perturbaba tanto como a ella. Si no había manera, no

la había y punto.

― ¿Pinta? ― preguntó ―. ¿Cuadros?

― Ajá. Y no simplemente, en Los Ángeles. Un mural. Salió fotografiado en el periódico. Se

interrumpió cuando la señora Luna, la enfermera de turno, entró en la cocina a buscar café.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a charlar entre sí y dejaron a Serena sola con sus pensamientos.

Terminó con las bandejas y las acomodó en una pila en el carro. Mientras lo empujaba por el

pasillo desierto, camino al ascensor, pensó que por un lado admiraba a la gente como la señora

Unazuki, pero, por el otro, la consideraba un poco extraña. No podía creer que alguien quisiera

de verdad trabajar en un lugar como ése. No entendía por qué esa mujer no salía de allí

corriendo despavorida. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella se sentiría así. Esa gente estaba

muriéndose. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando recordó la charla con Artemis.

Demonios. Qué agradable era. No merecía morir. Tenía apenas cuarenta y tantos años. ¡Y

pensar que pocos días atrás le habría parecido todo un gerente! Ahora le resultaba

dolorosamente joven.

Sintió que una lágrima le hacía cosquillas en el mentón. Se la secó con la manga, irritada, y

empujó el carro hacia el interior del ascensor. Tal vez hacerse la deprimida delante de sus

padres no sería una actuación, después de todo.

La última bandeja fue para Darien. Serena detestaba tener que volver a su cuarto, pero no le

quedaba otro remedio. Él se daría cuenta de que lo habrían dejado sin cena. Tomó la bandeja del

carro y llamó a la puerta.

― Pasa ― le dijo él.

Estaba en la cama, con la cabecera levantada para poder apoyar la espalda. Serena le llevó la

bandeja, la apoyó sobre la mesa rodante y luego la colocó frente a él.

Darien retiró la cubierta de su plato.

― Spaghetti. ― Chasqueó los labios y desenrolló los cubiertos de la servilleta en la que Serena

los había envuelto con tanta meticulosidad. ― Nadie hace los spaghetti como la señora Unazuki.

Es una especialista en arte culinario.

― Es buena ― coincidió ella.

― ¿Comiste alguno de sus platos?

― Los probé un par de veces. Pero no hace falta comerlo para darte cuenta de que es excelente.

Con sólo percibir el aroma, se te hace agua a boca. ― Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

Lástima que no hubiera pasta para ella. Y no porque la señora Unazuki le hubiera mezquinado una porción, sino porque no tenía tiempo. No podía darse el lujo de perder el autobús que la llevaría de regreso a casa. Se dirigió a la puerta y fue entonces cuando vio en los estantes de

Darien el libro que había visto el día anterior.

― ¿Me lo prestas?

Darien alzó la vista, con la boca llena. Notó que señalaba el libro de bolsillo, apresuró a tragar la comida y asintió con la cabeza.

― Me pareció oír que ya lo habías leído.

― Así es ― confirmó ella, y arrebató el libro del estante antes de que Darien se arrepintiera. Pero tengo que releerlo. Debo entregar un resumen el lunes y la biblioteca del colegio no lo tenía.

― Vaya que eres una chica de muchos recursos.

― ¿Y qué significa eso? ― Realmente, no sabía por qué siempre le daba lugar para que él la pusiera en esas situaciones.

― Exactamente lo que he dicho. Tú, que por supuesto eres la honestidad personificada, entregarás un resumen sobre un libro que ya has leído. Claro. De ese modo, te ahorrarás mucho tiempo ― deslizó con sarcasmo.

― ¿Y con eso, qué? ― ¡Por Dios, que idiota! ― No voy a comprar una versión resumida para hacer el trabajo. Ya lo he leído.

― De todas maneras, en mi opinión, eso es hacer trampa ― le dijo, mientras se introducía otro bocado.

― ¿Eres sordo o qué? No es hacer trampa. Yo ya leí el maldito libro ― vociferó ella.

― Es hacer trampa ― insistió él ―. El objeto de entregar un resumen sobre un libro es, justamente, tener que leerlo. Si tú te basas en uno que ya has leído, el objetivo queda sin cumplir.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Quién era él? ¿El alumno ejemplar de la Asociación Nacional de Docentes?

― Señoras y señores, he aquí al Señor Perfecto ― retrucó Serena, usando uno de los clichés favoritos de su amiga Esmeralda. ― No pretenderás que crea que tú nunca lo hiciste.

― Por supuesto que lo hice ― dijo él ―. Hice trampas en algunos resúmenes de libros y en uno o dos exámenes. ¿Y sabes qué? Ahora estoy arrepentido. Es una de las pocas cosas que lamento.

El comentario la dejo helada.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porqué lo más fácil no siempre es lo mejor ― respondió con franqueza ― Aprendes a enfrentar las cosas duras de la vida cuando estás en una situación como la mía.

Serena se puso de pie y lo miró con detenimiento. No sabía que decir; tampoco qué había querido decir él en realidad.

Darien suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa extraña.

― No tengas miedo, nena, no espero que me entiendas. Anda, llévate el libro. Ojala te saques un diez.

― Gracias ― respondió ella entre dientes ―. Más tarde volveré por tu bandeja.

Cuando regresó, Darien estaba dormido. Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación en puntas de pie. Notó que se le dificultaba la respiración; tenía el rostro pálido. La luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche enfocaba directamente a sus ojos cerrados, pero él seguía durmiendo. Serena tomó la tapa metálica del plato frunció el entrecejo; las tres cuartas partes de los spaghetti estaban intactas. Recogió la bandeja. ¿Tendría que informarlo a alguien? Darien no había comido mucho. Si bien ella no conocía mucho a los enfermos, suponía que debían alimentarse bien para no perder las fuerzas.

Cerró la puerta y llevó el carro por el pasillo, hacia el ascensor. Abajo se encontró con la señora Luna. Cuando le mostró el plato de Darien y le dijo que se había quedado dormido con la luz encendida, la enfermera asintió con la cabeza.

― No te preocupes por él ― le aconsejó ―. Le apagaré la luz y me aseguraré de que se acueste como es debido cuando haga mi ronda nocturna.

― Pero comió poco ― protestó Serena. No tenía la menor idea de por qué se preocupaba tanto por Darien Chiba. Si era tan ocurrente como para hacer ciertos comentarios, bien podía cuidar de su propio cuerpo.

La señora Luna sonrió con amargura.

― Lo sé. Nunca come mucho. Serena, escucha mi consejo. Esta gente se está muriendo. Por más que les des toda la comida y el descanso del mundo, no evitarás ese final. Por lo tanto, no extremes esfuerzos para salvarlos. No puedes. Si tomas las cosas demasiado a pecho, lo único que conseguirás es una úlcera.

― ¿Pero cómo hace usted para no preocuparse por ellos? ― preguntó. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Apenas diez segundos antes había llegado a la conclusión de que Darien podía cuidarse solo, y sin embargo insistía en preocuparse porque no había terminado de comer los malditos spaghetti. Como si él fuera a agradecerle su preocupación. Pero, por lo visto, no podía evitarlo.

― Les doy lo mejor de mí ― contestó la enfermera ―. Trato de hacerles la vida lo más placentera y cómoda posible. Siempre estoy al lado de ellos, incluso en las ocasiones en que lo único que quieren es que me siente en silencio junto a su cama. A veces es todo lo que puedes hacer.

Serena perdió el autobús de las siete y tuvo que tomar el de las siete y veinte. Masticando insultos por lo bajo, se subió y ocupó el primer asiento libre que vio. Llegaría tarde a cenar. Estaba muerta de hambre y afuera había comenzado a caer la noche. Dios, tenía que irse de Millenium House con la luz del día. La idea de regresar a su casa en autobús, en plena oscuridad, superaba los límites de lo tolerable para ella.

Entró a toda prisa en un almacén antes de ir a su casa y se equipó con bastantes provisiones: una bolsa de_ pretzels_, algunas papitas y una barra de chocolate.

― Hola, Serena ― la saludó su madre desde el comedor ―. Llegas tarde.

Serena dejó su mochila sobre la mesa del vestíbulo y fabricó una expresión de tristeza y melancolía en el rostro. Se dio cuenta de que no tendría que esforzarse demasiado para que su aspecto fuera lamentable. Lo único que debía hacer era recordar a Artemis y a Darien.

Tomó su lugar en la mesa del comedor. Su padre la miró por encima de sus elegantes anteojos y le sonrió.

― Hola, querida. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Serena abrió el fuego.

― Perdí el autobús. Tuve que ayudar a la señora Unazuki con algunas cenas que se demoraron. Algunos pacientes son muy lentos, es decir, tardan mucho en comer. No puedo apurarlos. No sería justo. Están en una situación tan… penosa.

Ikuko miró a su esposo y luego a Serena.

― De todas maneras, es importante que llegues a tiempo a casa ― señaló, tajante. Todavía tienes que hacer tu tarea. Date prisa y come.

Serena miró la fuente de pollo que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Se le hizo agua la boca. Las ventanas de su nariz aletearon ante el tentador aroma. En ese momento, los_ pretzels_, uno de sus bocadillos favoritos, perdieron todo su atractivo para ella. Pero sólo Dios sabía cuánto deseaba no tener que volver más a ese lugar.

Segundo disparo.

― Hablando de tareas ― comenzó. Retiró la silla y se puso de pie. ― Será mejor que empiece ya. Mañana tengo prueba de francés.

― Pero no has probado bocado ― protestó la madre ―. Sé que la tarea es importante, pero también lo es tu salud.

Serena sintió el llamado de su conciencia, pero logró ignorarlo. Quería ― no, necesitaba ― conseguir la preocupación de sus padres.

― Mi salud es perfecta, créeme. Después de trabajar en Millenium House, esa idea se te graba muy bien en la cabeza. Simplemente, no tengo apetito.

― Sin embargo, tendrías que tener hambre ― contravino Ikuko-. Esta mañana tampoco desayunaste y anoche apenas picaste algo de la cena. ― Entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. ― No estarás padeciendo uno de esos desórdenes de la alimentación, ¿verdad?

De modo que había estado atenta nomás, pensó Serena, triunfante.

― No soy anoréxica ― se defendió. Lo único que le faltaba era que sus padres también la fastidiaran por eso. ― Es sólo que no tengo mucho apetito.

― Tienes que comer algo ― recomendó su padre. Se lo veía preocupado.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

― Papá, estoy inapetente, tengo una pila de tarea para hacer y un cansancio que me mata. Quiero dormir un poco esta noche.

Por las miradas que intercambiaron sus padres, se dio cuenta de que por fin se estaba saliendo con la suya. En un día o dos más, los tendría en un puño.

Una vez que su padre tomara conciencia de los horrendos efectos que ese lugar estaba produciendo en su adorada hija, removería cielo y tierra para sacarla de allí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 4

**22 de septiembre**

_Querido Diario:_

_Me quedé dormida otra vez, de modo que estoy escribiendo en el banco de la parada de autobús. No sé qué me pasa. ¡Esta mañana eché a perder una excelente oportunidad para escapar de Millenium House! Mamá me preparó quacker con canela. La última vez que gocé de semejante privilegio tenia diez años. Indicio más que evidente de que la preocupación por mi la estaba matando. De todos modos, había empezado a comer mi cereal cuando papá se presenta en la cocina y desparrama su pesada osamenta sobre una de las sillas. ¡No podía creerlo!_

_Hacía años que no compartía el desayuno conmigo. Y empezó con la perorata de que, por muy ocupados que estuvieran él y mamá, me querían mucho, que lamentaba que me hubieran impuesto servicios comunitarios, pero que así yo aprendería a responsabilizarme de mis actos… bla, bla, bla. Todo eso venía a que querían saber qué era lo que me estaba molestando._

_Y fue entonces cuando o embarré todo. Dejé la cuchara, tomé mi mochila y les contesté que todo estaba BIEN. Estas fueron mis palabras textuales: "Oh, no se preocupen por mi. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a mis nuevas actividades". Tampoco fue muy brillante de mi parte engullirme todo el cereal que mamá me preparó. Mis padres parecían haberse quitado un enorme peso de encima. Qué estúpida, ¿no? Nunca podré salir de ese lugar. No puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota._

_Después de eso, mi jornada fue cuesta abajo. Durante el almuerzo, Esmeralda me dijo que, después del partido del viernes por la noche, Diamante la llevaría a cenar._

Serena frunció el entrecejo al leer la última línea de su diario. No supo qué escribir a continuación, cuales eran sus prioridades. Por lo general, no tenía dificultad en expresar sus sentimientos. El problema era que no sabía cómo me sentía. La vida la confundía demasiado.

Habría tenido que estar desolada por la traición de su mejor amiga, pero no era así. Por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía irritada. Tendría que estar furiosa consigo misma por haber echado a perder la oportunidad de decir adiós para siempre a Millenium House, pero no lo estaba.

―Oh, bueno — pensó cuando levantó la vista y vio que se acercaba el autobús —, tal vez comienzo a acostumbrarme a esto.‖

Su ánimo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando entró en el bar y vio a Seiya detrás del mostrador, sosteniendo un vaso de Coca en la mano.

— Hola. Te vi bajar del autobús. Espero que sea esto lo que quieres tomar — dijo, agitando el vaso en dirección de ella.

Se sintió halagada.

— Así es.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento; el silencio fue un tanto inquietante. Luego los dos hablaron a la vez.

— Serena

— Seiya

Entre carcajadas, él dijo:

— Las damas primero.

— Quería saber si trabajas todos los días. — Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Distaba mucho de actuar con cautela. Pero por alguna razón, tal vez a causa del Hogar, ya no quería jugar. Seiya le gustaba. Quería saber si él gustaba de ella o si solo estaba malinterpretando las cosas, y quería ser cortés.

— Menos los domingos — respondió, con una chispa de picardía en la mirada.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso? — Dios, preferiría morir si él estaba riéndose de ella, si se había dado cuenta de que la había flechado.

— Nada. Solo que estaba por preguntarte lo mismo.

— Menos los domingos — repitió Serena con profundo alivio. Si bien quería ser honesta, no le habría caído muy bien que él no la tomara en serio.

La miró boquiabierto

— ¿Trabajas como voluntaria seis días por semana? — le preguntó con aire incrédulo —. Por Dios, ¿qué eres? ¿Una santa?

Serena no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo explicar que había cercenado prácticamente todos sus ratos libres? No quería confesar el verdadero motivo de su trabajo en Millenium House. Todavía no. No hasta que no se conocieran mejor.

— No soy una santa — contestó, y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia —, sino una persona común y corriente. Pero cuando uno decide hacer algo, debe asumir una especie de compromiso, ¿no crees?

— Si, claro, pero seis días por semana… — No parecía convencido.

Serena no quería que la creyera rara. Tal vez había tenido que decirle la verdad. Pero justo en ese momento él le dirigió una sonrisa de admiración y decidió no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Aunque nadie la había mirado así en toda su vida, esos ojos no lograrían arrancarle la verdad.

— Bueno, parece una idea un poco loca, pero buena. Tienes razón — concedió Seiya —. Los compromisos son importantes.

— Tú trabajas seis días por semana — señaló ella, sintiéndose incómoda de repente —. Es mucho más duro que hacer de voluntaria.

— Sólo porque no tengo más remedio — confesó —. En casa necesitamos mi sueldo. — Se interrumpió y se alejó. Por un momento la muchacha lo creyó avergonzado, pero cuando él se volvió, notó que tenía un lienzo mojado en la mano. Sin mirarla, comenzó a limpiar una mancha que no existía en la barra. — Este… ¿y qué opina tu novio de que trabajes como voluntaria?

— Oh, por ahora no salgo con nadie — dijo ella, tratando de no sonreír. Su forma de indagar no fue exactamente sutil, pero efectivo al fin. — ¿Qué opina tu novia de tu horario?

— Yo tampoco estoy saliendo con nadie. Rompí con mi ex novia el pasado junio — explicó y levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos —. No quisiera que me tomaras por un descarado, pero la verdad es que me gustas. Eres bonita, inteligente y muy estudiosa. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, admiro la clase de persona que eres. Es difícil encontrar a una chica que decida invertir su tiempo libre ayudando en un hogar para enfermos terminales.

— Bueno, no es tan sacrificado.

-Si que lo es — insistió Seiya. Hizo una pausa e inspiró profundamente. — Me gustaría invitarte a salir, pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre y tampoco auto.

Asombrada por su honestidad, lo contempló. Gustaba de ella. Gustaba de verdad.

Yo también quisiera salir contigo — confesó —. Y como habrás notado, al igual que tu tengo muchas ocupaciones.

Una sonrisa perezosa iluminó el rostro del muchacho.

— Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Tenemos los domingos libres.

―Y yo tengo las salidas prohibidas-, pensó Serena. Buscó con desesperación el modo de escapar de esa situación. ¿Por qué no le habría dicho la verdad desde un principio? Obvio: porque él no la habría considerado tan santa. ¡Pero ahora estaba a punto de invitarla a salir el domingo! Tendría que inventar alguna excusa.

— Tal vez esto te parezca extraño — continuó Seiya, imperturbable por el silencio de la chica —, pero podríamos ir juntos a la biblioteca. Sé que no es el programa más divertido…

— Está bien — aceptó ella de inmediato. La biblioteca. Gracias a Dios, Seiya acababa de escoger el único sitio que sus padres no le habían vedado. — Seguramente tendrás que estudiar.

—Tengo un examen cuatrimestral pendiente — explicó —. Pero en un par de horas me alcanzarán para hacer la investigación. Después podríamos ir a cenar juntos.

— Estupendo. El lunes yo tengo que entregar un resumen sobre un libro. Puedo escribirlo mientras tú te dedicas a la investigación. Decidió que se preocuparía por la supuesta cena en otro momento. Por ahora, solo quería asegurarse de poder concertar la cita con él.

— Como ya te dije, no tengo auto pero puedo pasar a buscarte para que tomemos el autobús juntos.

— no, no te molestes. Mejor nos encontramos en la biblioteca. Será más fácil para ambos.

Entró un cliente y se sentó en el extremo de la barra. Seiya asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de ella.

— ¿A la una en punto te parece bien? — preguntó.

— Perfecto.

Ese cliente fue el primero de la multitud que entró después. Serena no tuvo otra ocasión de charlar con él y luego se marchó. Le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano mientras él llevaba una bandeja cargada hacia uno de los sectores reservados. Como no pudo saludarla con la mano, le dirigió una sonrisa cálida que le llegó hasta el alma.

Mientras se encaminaba a Millenium House, repasó mentalmente el argumento que usaría con sus padres. En teoría, tendría que ser muy sencillo. No podrían impedir que realizara un trabajo de investigación en la biblioteca. En cuanto a la cena, lo resolvería sobre la marcha, el mismo domingo.

— Sin lugar a dudas, esto es mucho mejor que limpiar inodoros— comentó Serena mientras guardaba la aspiradora en el armario del pasillo.

— Por supuesto — coincidió Luna con una sonrisa. Con aquel ajustadísimo conjunto deportivo amarillo de cuello de terciopelo negro y sus sandalias de cuero con tacones de diez centímetros sujetas a los talones con una tira elastizada, distaba mucho de ser el modelo de voluntaria en un hogar para enfermos terminales. Sin embargo, durante las dos últimas horas había trabajado a la par de Serena, sacudiendo muebles y limpiando el salón en general. La chica concluyó en que, a pesar de ese aspecto extravagante que la caracterizaba, Luna era divertida, amable, liberal y muy inteligente. Se enteró de que trabajaba allí porque había perdido a su único hermano a consecuencia del sida. Serena no supo que decirle, solo murmuro entre dientes lo que sentía. Sus palabras de condolencia no la dejaron satisfecha, pero, de todas maneras, Luna se las agradeció.

— No sé si tú estarás en las mismas condiciones que yo — dijo, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza —, pero mi espalda no da más. Necesito descansar. Voy arriba a ver si Artemis quiere jugar a las cartas.

— Es muy compinche suyo, ¿verdad? — preguntó Serena. Si bien habían mantenido una charla muy distendida mientras compartían las tareas de limpieza, Luna en ningún momento la perturbo con preguntas espinosas. Serena se sentía agradecida por ello. Sin embargo, tenía una gran curiosidad. No podía entender por que una persona como ella, que ya había perdido a un ser querido a causa del sida, pasaba tantas horas de su tiempo libre con un hombre que moriría muy pronto de la misma enfermedad ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

— Artemis es un encanto — Luna se sacudió una pelusa que tenia sobre el hombro. —Y pienso que, si yo no hubiera estado con Peruru hasta el último momento, otra persona habría tenido que hacerlo. No sé, me parece que estoy saldando una especie de deuda. Tuve la suerte de poder estar con mi hermano cuando se estaba muriendo. Pero hay mucha gente que no tiene a nadie que los visite, que les tienda la mano o que les dedique unos momentos para conversar. Y supongo que Artemis y yo nos llevamos muy bien porque somos de la misma generación. Los dos recordamos la Crisis de Misiles de Cuba y a Howdy Doody. - Al ver la expresión de asombro de Serena, Luna rió. - Tu no siquiera habías nacido, niña. De todas maneras, al parecer tenemos mucho de que hablar. Da gusto conocerlo.

— Es mejor que ciertas personas que yo conozco — mascullo Serena con sorna. Dirigió una rápida mirada de fastidio hacia atrás. Darien, con un libro en la mano, había salido al jardín hacia media hora.

Al pasar, la saludo con un indiferente:

— Hola, princesa Serena. Que suerte contar con vuestra honorable presencia.

Luna se echo a reír.

— No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda. Dari es un buen chico. Lo creas o no, suele observarte desde la ventana. Pero ni se te ocurra decirle que te lo conté. Se pondría furioso.

— Claro. Seguro que se queda allí espiándome a que yo pase para arrojarme un balde de agua fría desde arriba — comentó Serena. Sin embargo, en el fondo se sentía halagada. Había algo en Darien que la hacía…

No podía precisar que era con exactitud, pero sabía que él podía influir en ella con mucha más facilidad que cualquier otra persona de las que conocía.

— ¿Por qué no sales y le haces un poco de compañía antes de que caiga la noche? — sugirió Luna cuando se encaminaba a la escalera.

— ¿No tenemos que seguir con la limpieza? — Quería evitar un posible enfrentamiento con la señora Setsuna. La directora la tenía en la mira, como si todavía sospechara que era capaz de robarse la platería.

Luna se detuvo y se volvió.

— No, por hoy hemos terminado con los quehaceres domésticos. Parte de nuestro trabajo consiste en acompañar a los pacientes. Es la razón principal de nuestra presencia aquí. Como ya te dije, muchos de ellos no reciben ninguna visita.

— Oh, de acuerdo — Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta del armario. Decidió esperar a que Luna subiera y luego iría a visitar a otro paciente. Tal vez el señor Hino quería jugar a las cartas.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se dirigió lentamente hacia las puertas ventana que daban al salón de atrás.

Una vez en la terraza, se detuvo para investigar el lugar con la mirada.

El jardín estaba protegido por una pared de piedra de unos tres metros y medio de altura. Dos escalones más abajo se extendía una terraza de lajas y, a continuación de ésta, nacía el césped verde esmeralda. Una línea de canteros con margaritas, alegrías del hogar, rosas, enredaderas con flores marfil y otras trepadoras que Serena no pudo identificar, recorría el perímetro de la cerca. En el centro del jardín había un inmenso roble y, a su sombra, una mesa de picnic con varios bancos. Darien estaba sentado en uno de ellos, observándola.

Serena cruzó la terraza y avanzó hacia él. No quería verlo, pero se sintió obligada. Una de las razones por las que se había quedado dormida esa mañana fue un comentario de Darien. Y ahora necesitaba pedirle un favor.

— Hola — lo saludó.

— Hola. — Darien miró hacia la derecha. — ¿No es fascinante?

Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada.

— ¿Qué es fascinante? ¿La pared?

— No, tonta. Los colores. Los colores del atardecer.

— Lo único que veo es que está oscureciendo. Mira, Darien, con respecto a lo que dijiste ayer…

— Olvida lo que dije — la interrumpió con impaciencia —. Mira otra vez. Pero esta vez, mira hasta que veas algo de verdad.

— ¿Ver qué?

— Levántame el ánimo, ¿quieres? — refunfuñó —. Este pobre chico se está muriendo.

Simplemente abre los ojos y concéntrate.

Serena cerró la boca, respiró hondo y miró el jardín. Con la puesta del sol, las sombras se habían alargado; el aire sereno transportaba el aroma de las rosas y del césped recién cortado. Suspiró y dejó que las dulces fragancias del crepúsculo llenaran sus pulmones.

Pero no vio ningún color. ¿Sería que la enfermedad o los medicamentos habían dañado el cerebro de Darien?

Sintió que él la tomaba de la muñeca. La hizo sentar a su lado.

— Sigue observando. No dejes de hacerlo — le murmuró al oído —. No verás colores brillantes; solo los tenues tonos pastel de la luz que se apaga. Pero son espectaculares. Hay dos o tres matices lavanda, nada más.

De pronto, al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras, Serena lo entendió todo. Todavía era de día, pero había algo distinto. El césped parecía más oscuro, más exquisito, como una alfombra de terciopelo; las enredaderas dibujaban puntiagudos diseños contra el muro de piedra y, sobre ellos, las hojas del roble se agitaban suavemente por el viento. Serena contemplo su entorno y, por primera vez, vio el crepúsculo tal como era. Darien tenía razón. Había colores. Muy tenues, casi fantasmales, pero delicados y bellos a la pálida luz del día. Las marcadas sombras contra la pared de piedra, el color intenso del césped recién cortado, los matices lavanda de la sombra se perdían en forma casi imperceptible en el horizonte. Una escena encantadora. Y ella la veía por primera vez.

— Siéntelo — le dijo Darien.

Serena suspiró. La inundo una profunda sensación de paz. La débil luz parecía marchitar todo el jardín, convertirlo en un lugar casi místico. A la distancia, oyó el trino de un pájaro. Sin darse cuenta, contuvo la respiración y una sonrisa lenta curvo sus labios.

Darien rió.

— Notaste la diferencia, ¿verdad?

— Nunca había reparado en ello — confesó en un susurro, por temor a interrumpir la magia del momento con voces estridentes —. Es tan hermoso… Y los pájaros… Casi había olvidado cómo cantan.

— Bueno, el atardecer no es la mejor hora para escuchar. Espera a que llegue la primavera y podrás oír el canto de las aves nocturnas.

— ¿Aves nocturnas? — Lo miró, dudando. ¿Estaría burlándose de ella? ¿Qué clase de aves nocturnas?

— ¿Y quién sabe cuáles son? Lo único que sé es que chillan tan fuerte que me hacen perder la mitad de mis horas de sueño. Recuerdo que a veces me acostaba a la dos de la mañana, agotado después de haber estudiado mucho, y esos malditos pájaros empezaban a desgañitarse como una banda de mariachis. Me volvían loco. Después aprendí a disfrutarlo.

— Yo nunca los oí.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces eres sorda, porque ese chillido es tan agudo que levanta a los muertos. ¿Habías salido al jardín por alguna razón?

La pregunta la volvió a la realidad de inmediato. Frunció el entrecejo.

— En realidad, sí.

— ¿Vas a decírmela o me darás veinte oportunidades para que adivine?

— Si no te apuras tanto, te lo diré. En verdad, Darien, ¿tienes necesidad de ser tan grosero?

— Es un don. Sonrió. De acuerdo, niña. Empecemos. Se puso serio y carraspeó. Bien, Princesa

Serena, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

La muchacha llevó los ojos al cielo.

— Para empezar, deja de llamarme así.

— Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Serena ignoró el sarcasmo. Necesitaba pedirle un favor. Tanto él como su maldita perorata le habían hecho remorder la conciencia. Pero ni loca se lo habría confesado.

— Tengo que pedirte que me prestes otro libro.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

— ¿Te pidieron otro resumen?

— No, es el mismo — admitió de mala gana —. Pero tu hostilidad dio frutos. Casi no pegué ojo anoche. — ¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Cada vez que abría la boca frente a ese chico decía exactamente lo que no quería decir.

— Es un halago para mí. — Sacó pecho, arrogante. — Es evidente que tengo mucha más influencia sobre ti de la que pensaba.

— Que no se te suba a la cabeza — le aconsejó —. Si consideras mi estado emocional desde que me arrestaron, cualquiera podría influir en mí.

— Te remuerde la conciencia, ¿verdad? — aventuró.

— No seas tonto –respondió ella —. Tengo la conciencia bien limpia. Simplemente, estuve pensando en tus consejos y decidí que, por única vez, tenías razón. Hacer el resumen de un libro que ya leí sería jugar sucio. Además, como ya te dije, estos días me siento muy confundida. Eso es todo.

Darien la miró un instante.

— Sí, me doy cuenta. Cometes un error estúpido te pescan, y después todos te toman por una ladrona. Debe de haberte afectado, ¿no?

Serena asintió. Así se sentía exactamente.

— Cuando me dijiste que preparar un resumen sobre un libro que ya había leído era hacer trampa… bueno, supongo que se acercó bastante a…

— Robar — terminó por ella, con tono comprensivo.

Serena volvió a asentir con la cabeza; estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hablar.

— De acuerdo — dijo él, con tomo áspero —. ¿Qué quieres que te preste?

— ¿Tienes otros libros de ciencia ficción?

— Es como preguntarle al Papa si tiene agua bendita. — Se puso de pie. Serena notó que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para levantarse del banco y no supo si debía ayudarlo. El instinto le indicó que no. Tal vez sería capaz de darle un puñetazo en medio de la nariz si se atrevía a tocarlo.

— Vamos –gruñó —, busquemos en mi biblioteca.

Llegar al cuarto de Darien les demandó uno diez minutos. No bien entraron, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, con la respiración agitada. No tenía buen aspecto. En esa oportunidad, a Serena le importó muy poco si se sentiría o no herido en su orgullo masculino.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Por supuesto que no — rezongó, y tosió —. Si estuviera bien, no me habrían internado en este lugar. — Señaló la biblioteca. — Busca allí. Yo voy a descansar.

Serena se quedó mirándolo un instante y, al ver cómo apretaba las mandíbulas, decidió apartarse. Tenía un botón de llamado junto a su cama. Esperaba que llamase a la enfermera, si necesitaba ayuda de verdad. Ella no podía hacer mucho por él; en esas circunstancias, sus conocimientos le habrían sido tan útiles como los de una niñita de jardín de infantes. Se hincó frente a los libros y lamentó no saber practicar la resucitación cardiopulmonar. Por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de no haber hecho ese curso. ¿Y si le daba un ataque al corazón?

Los títulos de los libros se presentaban como un manchón confuso frente a sus ojos; estaba tan concentrada escuchando la respiración de Darien que no distinguía la diferencia entre Asimov y una novela de Viaje a las Estrellas. Después de unos minutos, lo oyó suspirar y respirar con más lentitud. Por fin, pareció volver a la normalidad.

Serena se sintió aliviada. Vio un libro de John Wyndham, uno de sus autores favoritos, que todavía no había leído. Lo tomó y se puso de pie.

— ¿Me prestas éste?

Darien asintió.

— Pero acuérdate de devolvérmelo.

— ¿Te gusta Wyndham?

— ¿Lo tendría en mi biblioteca si no me gustara? — Otra vez se hundió en las almohadas. —

¿Cuáles son tus otros autores favoritos?

— Me gustan casi todos menos Heinlein y los que escriben fantasía.

— Aj, ese género es espantoso — coincidió Darien —, pero Heinlein me gusta. ¿Leíste _Stranger in a Strange Land_?

Serena hizo una mueca.

— No me gusto. Más bien me resultó bastante aburrido.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Se puso furioso. Es uno de los mejores libros de ciencia ficción que se haya escrito jamás. Es un clásico, como la trilogía_ Foundation_ o la serie Dunes.

— Pon los pies en la tierra, ¿quieres? — Protestó Serena —. A nadie se le ocurriría relacionarlos uno con el otro. — Pocos segundos más, y estaba sentada en la cama de Dari, sosteniendo una encarnizada y maravillosa discusión que sólo los amantes de la literatura podían entender.

Durante la media hora que siguió, se dedicaron a comparar, discutir y comentar docenas de libros y autores diferentes. No dejaron de conversar sino hasta que entró Luna, trayendo la bandeja con la cena para Darien.

— Estamos un poco retrasados hoy — se disculpó Luna, mientras apoyaba la bandeja —. La señora Unazuki no pudo hornear sus galletas.

Serena miró su reloj.

— Santo Dios. Las siete y cinco.

— El tiempo vuela cuando una la pasa bien, ¿verdad? — comentó Luna.

— Serena no estaba pasándola bien — se opuso Darien —. Estaba poniendo su cabeza como un manso cordero para que yo se la cortara con mis razonamientos.

— Sólo en tus sueños, mentiroso — dijo Serena —. Mañana seguiremos con esto. Será mejor que me vaya ya o perderé el autobús.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que Serena estaba pasándola muy bien.

El sábado trabajó como una esclava y, aunque Darien hubiera estado levantado y con buen ánimo, no habría tenido tiempo de charlar con él.

No bien puso un pie en el hogar, la señora Setsuna la mantuvo ocupada hasta que se puso la chaqueta para marcharse.

Cuando entró en el living de su casa, notó que sus padres estaban de buenas. Por lo tanto, Serena decidió jugarse y ver qué podía hacer con respecto a su cena del domingo con Seiya.

Para su asombro, fue una tarea sumamente sencilla. No le hicieron ninguna cuestión cuando anunció que iría a la biblioteca el domingo por la tarde y que tal vez se quedara allí hasta que cerrase. Sabía que su mentira quedaría cubierta siempre y cuando no se encontrara con nadie conocido durante la cena.

Pasó el resto del sábado leyendo el libro de Wyndham y lo terminó el domingo por la mañana. Las horas pasaban lentamente. Sus padres se fueron al club a las once y media. A las once y treinta y dos, se vistió para su cita con Seiya.

Le llevó casi una hora decidir qué ropa se pondría.

Seiya estaba sentado afuera cuando llegó ella, minutos después de pasada la una.

— Hola — la saludó, y se puso de pie del banco de piedra en el que estaba sentado. Llevaba unos jeans gastados, ajustados al cuerpo como una segunda piel, y una camisa azul arremangada.

— Lamento haber llegado tarde — se disculpó — pero el autobús estaba demorado.

— No tiene importancia. — Sonrió. — Yo acabo de llegar. ¿Quieres que entremos para empezar ya?

Durante las siguientes dos horas, ambos fingieron concentrarse en sus respectivas tareas. Pero Serena advirtió que cada vez que levantaba la vista, él la miraba; ella también había cometido el mismo pecado, mirándolo de reojo siempre que pensaba que él no la veía. Por suerte, era buena para hacer resúmenes, pues la proximidad de Seiya había hecho estragos en su poder de concentración.

— ¿Ya estás por terminar? — murmuró Seiya a su oído.

Ella asintió, miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las tres y media. La biblioteca cerraba a las cinco. ¡Tendría prácticamente dos horas para estar con él antes de volver a casa!

— ¿Quieres comer ahora — le preguntó Seiya al salir — o prefieres ir a dar un paseo antes?

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería que está en la Quinta y Edinger? Tengo que volver a mi casa a las cinco y media.

— Me parece bien. — Le tomó la mano.

Mientras caminaban, charlaron con espontaneidad. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Serena se convenció de que Seiya era el chico más maravilloso que había conocido en la vida.

Ella pidió una hamburguesa y él un plato a base de pescado. — Como tantas hamburguesas en Henry´s, que ya me tienen harto — explicó con una sonrisa —. A veces sueño que me ahogo en un inmenso recipiente con aceite de cocina.

Serena se echó a reír.

— ¿Cuánto hace que trabajas allí?

— Cuatro años. Empecé cuando estaba en segundo año. — Tomó su café. — Cuando murió papá, tuve que empezar a trabajar para mantener a mi madre.

— Debe de haber sido muy difícil para ti. — Nunca había conocido a alguien de esa edad que se hubiera visto en la obligación de trabajar para mantenerse. — Quiero decir que, por tu trabajo, deben quedarte muy pocas horas para dedicar a la vida social.

— Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer. Es cuestión de organizar los horarios — repuso Seiya — Digamos que se me cortaron todas las actividades extracurriculares, pero no puedo decir que me haya perdido mucho. He hecho muchos amigos en Henry´s.

— ¿Allí conociste a tu novia? — La pregunta se escapo de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Se quiso morir cuando la oyó.

— ¡No! Hotaru habría preferido que la enterraran viva antes de tener que comer en un antro grasiento como Henry´s. Sonrió. La conocí en la clase de inglés. Mantuvimos una relación bastante estable durante un año, hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no era un chico de alcurnia a quien se le había ocurrido trabajar medio día para matar el tiempo.

Serena tomo una para frita.

— ¿No le gustaba que trabajaras?

— No solo mi trabajo le fastidiaba — contesto —, sino toda mi persona. Yo era el símbolo de su rebeldía contra los padres. En ese momento no lo supe, claro. Demonios. Yo creí que ellos aprobaban la relación que teníamos. Hotaru me decía que me admiraban por el hecho de que trabajaba para mantener a mi madre. Pero me mentía. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo conmigo ni con mis orígenes. Un día, Hotaru creció. Supero su etapa de rebeldía y también me dejo atrás a mí.

— Lo lamento — murmuró Serena.

— No lo lamentes. No estaba enamorado de ella. — Volvió a sonreír. — Más bien, me sentía muy atraído físicamente. Pero toda esta experiencia me ha enseñado algo importante sobre las relaciones.

Serena se puso tensa.

— ¿Qué?

Seiya la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Que lo que se construye sobre una mentira nunca dura.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 5

_**24 de Septiembre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Papá y mamá todavía no han llegado, de modo que aprovecho estos minutos para escribir algunas líneas. Estoy en una encrucijada. Seiya me gusta de verdad, pero detesto que crea que soy una persona que en realidad no soy. Quizás deba confesar la razón por la cual trabajo en Millenium House. Pero…tal vez no. Por otra parte, no quiero que piense que estoy mintiendo… O sea, no se puede decir que estoy mintiendo exactamente cuando lo único que he hecho es omitir explicar un asunto personal. ¿Será así? Oh, ¿A quien trato de engañar? El que calla otorga, de modo que estoy mintiendo de todas maneras .Sin embargo, me gusta mucho. Al lado de Seiya, Diamante parece un chiquilín. Y no porque no sea agradable. Lo es. Pero lo máximo que ha hecho en su vida laboralmente hablando, es formar parte de la tripulación en el yate de su primo. Creo que voy a esperar a que Seiya y o nos conozcamos un poco más antes de revelarle toda la verdad. ¿Porqué la vida es tan complicada? Por fin conozco a un tipo increíble, y termina metida en un lío._

— Serena — gritó su madre desde abajo —, ya llegamos, baja tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Serena frunció el entrecejo. Aquellas palabras sonaron ominosas. Arrojó su diario en un cajón bajó corriendo.

— Hola ¿Qué tal el club? — preguntó al entrar en el living. Su padre estaba parado frente al hogar, y la madre sentada en el sillón.

— Muy bueno — respondió el padre — ¿Qué tal la biblioteca?

―Oh, Santo Dios — pensó Serena — me pescaron cenando con Seiya.

— Oh, bien. Terminé el resumen del libro y tomé algunas notas para mi examen de historia. _ Estaba realmente nerviosa. Aunque no había faltado a la verdad, su respuesta parecía falsa.

— Bien — Kenji se dirigió al sofá para sentarse junto a su esposa — Nos gustaría hablar contigo.

— ¿Acerca de qué? — preguntó Serena.

— Acerca de ese lugar en el que estás trabajando. Millenium House. — Hizo una pausa — Serena, ese no es un hogar de ancianos. Stephen Alpha está en el directorio y me dijo que es un hogar para enfermos terminales.

Decidió hacerse la tonta.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Y! ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? — Protestó su madre — Estás trabajando en un hogar para enfermos terminales y ni siquiera nos has avisado.

— No me pareció importante. No encuentro demasiadas diferencias entre un hogar para ancianos y un hogar para enfermos terminales.

— ¡Que no hay demasiada diferencia! — Ikuko meneó la cabeza — No seas ridícula. La gente va a esos establecimientos a morir.

— También se mueren en los hogares de ancianos.

— Pero muchos siguen viviendo — Refunfuñó la señora Tsukino — Tienes diecisiete años. La gente del Departamento de Libertad Condicional no tiene derecho a confinarte en un lugar así. Podría ser terriblemente perjudicial para tu salud emocional.

Decidió recurrir a otra táctica.

— Por tu actitud, parecería que yo soy la culpable de eso. — dijo a la defensiva — Si mal no recuerdo, hace pocos días tú y papá opinaban que yo me merecía el peor de los castigos. ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo ahora?

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas de culpa.

— Sea cual fuere la impresión que te llevaste en ese momento — Acotó su padre por fin — De haber sabido que Millenium House era un hogar para enfermos terminales y no un simple geriátrico, habría removido cielo y tierra para obligar al Departamento de Libertad Condicional a que te transfiriera.

— Tú estabas conmigo cuando dictaron la sentencia — señaló Serena.

— Oh, lo hecho, hecho está. — Comentó Ikuko de inmediato. — La cuestión es que un hogar para enfermos terminales no es un sitio apropiado para una chica de diecisiete años.

— Pero, mamá — se esforzó por mantener un tono sereno — me gusta trabajar allí.

— Poco me importa si te gusta a o no — Se levantó del sillón de un salto y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá por el living. — a tu edad es poco saludable estar expuesta a la muerte en forma permanente. Vaya, sólo mírate al espejo.

— No veo nada malo en mí.

— Pero te ha afectado — se detuvo frente al hogar, se dio vuelta de repente y miró ceñuda a su hija — Mírate. No te alimentas bien, estas deprimida, y vaya a saber que enfermedades corres el riesgo de contraer en ese lugar.

Serena tragó saliva. Rayos, todo esto era culpa suya. Si ella no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo haciéndose la deprimida por los rincones, sus padres no estarían sermoneándola por lo de Millenium House. Bueno, sin todo ese teatro, sus padres tampoco se habrían fastidiado tanto al enterarse de que en realidad se trataba de un hogar para enfermos terminales. Ahora tendría que controlar seriamente los daños causados.

— Debo reconocer que en un principio estaba bastante deprimida — comenzó con cautela — pero, por sobre todas las cosas, fue por el hecho de que me hubieran arrestado. Mi fastidio no tenía nada que ver con el lugar en sí.

— ¿Tienen pacientes con sida allí? — preguntó su padre mirándola a los ojos.

Serena no se animó a mentir. Le habría muy fácil averiguarlo.

— Un par. Pero yo casi no tengo contacto con ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ―casi?

— Que ni siquiera los veo muy seguido — respondió Serena con franqueza — Por lo general están durmiendo cuando yo llego.

— ¿Tienes algún contacto con sus fluidos corporales?

La chica suspiró. Papá estaba dispuesto a jugar al abogado.

— No — primera mentirilla. Aunque, en realidad no era una mentira en el estricto orden de la palabra. Refregar unos cuentos inodoros y lavabos no era estar en contacto con los fluidos corporales de los pacientes. Además no quería cumplir su servicio comunitario en otra parte. Y si dejaba Millenium House, no volvería a ver a Seiya, ni a Luna, ni a Darien. — Mira todo lo que hago es preparar las bandejas con la cena, algunas tareas domésticas, y visitar algunos pacientes. Sólo hay uno o dos casos de sida y esas personas están tan deterioradas, que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en cama.

— Pero sigue siendo un hogar para enfermos terminales. — Vociferó la madre — Y no creo que te corresponda estar en ese sitio. No está bien. No es saludable.

— Cálmate querida — susurró su padre — Todo saldrá bien. Si notamos que ese sitio empieza a alterar la salud mental de nuestra hija, tomaré cartas en el asunto. Tengo conexiones en la comunidad legal de esta cuidad.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? — preguntó Serena.

_ Significa que podríamos conseguir que cumplas tus servicios comunitarios en otra parte, en el Hospital Municipal, por ejemplo _ La miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba.

— Pero yo no quiero trabajar allí — protestó — Allí hay muchas voluntarias. Todas las adolescentes bobas del Landsdale High trabajan allí para poder coquetear con los pacientes. Lo último que necesitan es otra voluntaria.

— Ése no es el caso — interpuso su madre.

— Te sientes muy comprometida a seguir trabajando en Millenium House — observó su padre, muy serio — ¿Porqué?

Serena estaba desesperada por hacer entrar en razón a sus padres.

— Porque por primera vez en mi vida siento que estoy haciendo algo útil, que no sea ocuparme exclusivamente de mí. De acuerdo, sólo doblo sábanas, preparo bandejas con comida, y leo para algunos pacientes, pero eso es todo lo que tiene esta gente. — Arguyó — Hacer servicios comunitarios significa saldar una deuda. Estoy haciendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver con preocuparme por la popularidad que me he ganado en la escuela o por lograr calificaciones muy altas que me permitan ingresar a una buena universidad.

— A tu edad — se opuso su padre — me parece importante que te preocupes por tus calificaciones.

— No con exclusividad — replicó Serena. Estaba azorada. No podía creer que estuviera discutiendo con su padre de igual a igual. Pero la situación era importante para ella, mucho más de lo que imaginaba. La idea de no volver a ver a sus amigos la hacía sentir descompuesta. — Ah, papá…Además, me gusta trabajar en Millenium House. Desde que llegué nadie ha muerto.

— Está bien, está bien — Alzó la mano pidiendo silencio — No quiero decir que ya mismo vaya a hacer algo.

— Pero, Kenji — interrumpió su esposa.

— Escucha, Ikuko — continuó con serenidad — Es la primera vez que oigo a nuestra implorar con tanta pasión por algo que no sea un par de zapatos nuevos o un viaje a Palm Springs con sus amigas. Realmente estoy asombrado.

— Gracias papá.

— No me agradezcas todavía, porque sigo muy firme en mi determinación de realizar algunas averiguaciones por tu bien. Y si me entero que este lugar está afectando tu salud emocional, te sacaré de allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¿te parece justo?

¿Averiguaciones? ¿Sobre qué? Pero estaba tan aliviada por la postergación que no podía seguir presionándolo.

— Me parece justo — Sonrió a ambos. A Ikuko de brazos cruzados, al parecer no se le había pasado la furia. Kenji le sonrió.

— Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo — masculló la mujer — En absoluto. Un hogar para enfermos terminales dista mucho de ser el sitio ideal para una adolescente de diecisiete años.

***/*/***

Serena estuvo preocupada toda la noche. Pensar que tal vez no volviera a ver a Seiya o al resto de sus amigos la agobiaba. Y estaba decidida a que tal cosa no ocurriera. Se sentía comprometida con Millenium House y se quedaría allí a cualquier precio. La necesitaban. A pesar de que hacía poco que trabajaba en el hogar, la falta de voluntarias y visitas era notable.

El lunes por la mañana, durante el desayuno, se sirvió cereales y tostadas en abundancia, asegurándose de que sus padres advirtieran lo mucho que había comido. Sonrió hasta que las mejillas le dolieron de tanto estirarlas y charló como una cotorra al oído de su madre en todo el trayecto al colegio. Los convencería de que Millenium House no era deprimente aunque muriera en el intento.

Una vez en el colegio, olvidó todos sus problemas y se concentro en los estudios. Si bajaba las calificaciones, sus padres lo utilizarían como excusa para trasladarla. Hasta llegó al punto de pasar la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca a fin de adelantar parte de la tarea. Leyó los apuntes de inglés en el autobús, camino al Hogar.

Cuando entró en la cafetería, Seiya la aguardaba con un vaso de Coca en la mano.

— Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien — mintió, y fabricó una sonrisa —. ¿Diste tu examen?

Seiya asintió, observándola con detenimiento. — ¿De veras estás bien? Te noto preocupada.

Ella lo miró, atónita

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Entré aquí sonriendo como una hiena

Seiya soltó una carcajada.

—Tal vez reías con los labios, pero no con 1os ojos. ¿Qué pasa? Serena debatió en silencio si convenía o no confesarle la verdad.

— Oh, sólo un altercado con mis padres — contestó, y apuró un sorbo de Coca —. El hecho de que trabaje tantas horas como voluntaria en el Hogar no los hace saltar de alegría ni mucho menos. —Tal vez tengan razón. Serena alzó la vista de inmediato. —Oye, se supone que debes estar de mi lado, ¿no?

— Lo estoy — se defendió él —. Pero hablemos claro: pasas horas muchas horas allí. ¿Tus padres se molestaron porque bajaron tus calificaciones, tal vez?

— Mis notas son buenas. — A medida que pasaban los minutos. Serena se deprimía más y más. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que, si no iba a Millenium House a diario no podría verlo? Por supuesto que no, pensó. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella no le había confesado toda la verdad. Seiya no sabía que estaba castigada. Tampoco que estaba cumpliendo servicios comunitarios y que, si la sacaban de Millenium House, tendría que cumplir su condena en cualquier otro lugar, con la misma cantidad de horas. ¡Y con la suerte que tenía últimamente, lo más factible era que la mandaran a recoger basura a Hargraves Park! ¡Maldición!

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? — preguntó Seiya.

— Mi salud emocional. — Sonrió de muy mala gana. — Piensan que no es bueno para mí estar tanto tiempo con personas moribundas.

— Oh, sí... Entiendo a qué se refieren. Extendió el brazo hacia atrás y tomó un lienzo húmedo. -¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

— Desde que estoy allí, nadie ha muerto — admitió. No estaba segura de cómo iba a manejar la situación cuando llegara el momento, pero sabía que no se derrumbaría. La gente muere todo el tiempo.

— Listo el pedido — gritó el cocinero. Seiya sonrió y fue a retirar la bandeja.

Después no tuvieron tiempo para seguir hablando. Serena terminó su bebida, lo saludó con la mano y se fue.

Cuando entró en el Hogar, encontró a la señora Setsuna sentada detrás del escritorio. Estaba tan absorta en su tarea, que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Serena tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención.

— Oh. — Sobresaltada, le sonrió. — Hola. No oí que se abriera la puerta.

— Parece muy concentrada en su trabajo. — Serena dejó su mochila en el piso.

— Estoy preparando el folleto.

— ¿Folleto?

— Para nuestra exhibición a puertas abiertas. — Meneó la cabeza y se quitó los anteojos — Solemos organizar una todos los años y siempre choco contra el mismo obstáculo: no tengo la menor idea de lo que debe decirse para lograr que la comunidad venga a visitarnos. Algunas no somos muy talentosas con las palabras... ni como dibujantes, ni tenemos la inventiva necesaria para conseguir que la gente no tire el folleto a la basura sin molestarse en leerlo primero.

— ¿Por qué hacen estas muestras? — preguntó Serena. Era obvio que la presencia de tanta gente recorriendo el lugar perturbaría a los pacientes y traería toda clase de inconvenientes.

— Para recaudar fondos — respondió la señora Setsuna sin rodeos —. No vivimos del aire aquí.

— Pero yo creí que... — Se interrumpió. En realidad, no sabía qué creía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que teníamos una subvención del gobierno? — La directora sonrió con cinismo y negó con la cabeza. — De ninguna manera. Recibimos donaciones privadas, de las iglesias, de grupos comunitarios y de cualquiera que escuche las súplicas de quienes están por morir.

— Oh, perdón. No me había dado cuenta.

— No te disculpes, sólo dime que sabes dibujar — le rogó la señora Setsuna —. Por favor, necesitamos algo bien ocurrente, algo que llame la atención para que no lo hagan un bollo y lo tiren sin leerlo.

— Vuelvo a pedirle disculpas. — Serena rió al ver la desazón de la mujer. — Puedo pintar ventanas, pero soy incapaz de dibujar. Ni siquiera una miserable casita.

— ¿Por qué no le encarga a Darien el diseño? — Sugirió la señora Unazuki, que se acercaba al escritorio con una bandeja de café —. Es un joven tan talentoso, que estoy segura de que hará bellezas con ese folleto. Tal vez pueda hacer un pájaro, un arco iris o un dibujo del roble que está en el patio.

— Es una idea maravillosa. — Tal era la fascinación de la señora Setsuna, que parecía estar a punto de besar a la señora Unazuki. — ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes?

La mente de Serena giraba a dos mil revoluciones por segundo. Una exhibición a puertas abiertas. Podía ser la respuesta a sus ruegos. Si lograba que sus padres vinieran, que conocieran en persona el lugar, tal vez dejaran de preocuparse por ella.

— Oh, ¿cuándo es?

—El catorce de octubre — respondió la directora —. Por favor, promociónala entre todos tus amigos. Quiero que venga la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

— Y que no se olviden de traer las chequeras — agregó la señora Unazuki.

Rieron las tres. Luego la señora Setsuna entregó a Serena una lista con las actividades para el resto de la semana. No le parecieron tan tortuosas. Tenía que limpiar los baños sólo una vez.

Ese día le tocaba hacer visitas a los pacientes y llevarles las bandejas con la comida. Guardó su mochila y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta de Darien.

— Pasa — bramó él.

Serena sonrió. Debe estar en un buen día. Entró en la habitación, pero se detuvo de repente. El joven se hallaba sentado junto a la ventana, con un atril ante los ojos.

— Cierra la puerta — masculló, sin levantar la vista de la pintura.

Serena cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y estiró el cuello para poder ver su trabajo. Darien la miró.

— Bueno, no te quedes allí o te pescaras una torticolis. Acércate y dame tu opinión.

Era ridículo, pero se sintió halagada. Cruzo la sala y se puso de pie detrás de él. Quedó boquiabierta. La pintura era exquisita.

— Es un mirlo — susurró ella — Y Twin Oaks Boulevard. — De todo lo que había imaginado, fue eso lo que más la sorprendió. Darien había captado al pájaro posado sobre un cable telefónico que se extendía por encima de la parada de autobús, en la acera de enfrente. Las plumas negras reflejaban el brillo del sol que se ocultaba detrás de la licorería, el cielo tenía el color del crepúsculo, la postura del ave anunciaba su inminente vuelo. Darien había sabido capturar la sensación de calles desiertas. La oscuridad presurosa disimulaba la melancolía de los enrejados de las casas. El sol poniente echaba un manto piadoso de terciopelo sobre la calzada poceada, con aceras plagadas de basura. Una imagen inusual, inédita; habría tenido que entristecerla, pero no fue así. Más bien fue una inyección de vida.

— Y bien — preguntó él, mirando desafiante la pintura, como si hubiera esperado que peleara con él —. ¿Qué te parece? Y no me ven con ese cuento de que no entiendes nada de arte pero que sabes qué te gusta. Sólo dime la verdad.

— Es hermoso.

Darien se volvió y advirtió que ella estaba contemplando el cuadro. Oyó admiración en su tono de voz. — Para ser una rica niñita malcriada, tienes buen gusto.

— Modestia también., por lo que observo — replicó Serena.

El chico apoyó su pincel y se retiró hacia atrás. Se puso de pie y se desperezó. Serena hizo una mueca. Estaba tan delgado que podía contarle las costillas sin necesidad de que se quitara la camiseta.

— ¿Te gustó el libro? — le preguntó, acercándose a la cama.

Pero no logró engañarla ni por un instante. Era obvio que estaba agotado_ y_ que trataba por todos los medios de que no se le notara. ¡Hombres! Machistas hasta las últimas consecuencias. — Me encantó. Wyndham es un autor excelente. Mejor que Asimov.

Fue como flamear una bandera colorada frente a un toro. Darien se lanzó a defender a su autor predilecto con una profunda pasión. Así comenzó el debate.

— Además — insistió él, más de media hora después — Asimov es el responsable del concepto de cerebro positrónico, un concepto — debo agregar — que han robado todas las películas y espectáculos televisivos con robots. Con sólo ver a Data, de_ Viaje a las Estrellas..._

— Data es un androide — corrigió Serena —, no un robot.

— Detalles, detalles, androide o robot, sigue siendo el cconcepto de Asimov. — Hizo una pausa. — Oye, ¿te gustaría ver arte de ciencia ficción? — Por supuesto — aceptó. A decir verdad, no sabía a qué se refería, pero ni muerta se lo iba a preguntar.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el armario.

— Tendrás que ir a buscarlo. Saca el sobre grande que está en el estante de arriba.

Le obedeció por pura curiosidad. El sobre era, en realidad, una de esas cajas gigantes que se usan para mandar encomiendas. Cuando se la entregó, observó que estaba muy pálido.

— ¿Estas seguro de que quieres mostrarme esto ahora? Si estás cansado, puedo volver mañana.

— Me siento bien — respondió con brusquedad, pero Serena supo que mentía. Abrió la solapa con esfuerzo y luego extrajo una pila de dibujos. Se los pasó a Serena y dijo: — Llévalos al escritorio y apóyalos para poder verlos planos.

La chica quedó asombrada. El primer dibujo era un paisaje de otro mundo o, quizá, de otra dimensión. Unos cristales, dibujados a la perfección y con gran detalle, nacían de suelo extraterrestre. Seres humanoides de luces y sombras caminaban entre joyas resplandecientes.

Entusiasmada, dio vuelta el dibujo y siguió con el próximo. Eran excelentes. Hermosos, exóticos y de otro planeta. Se volvió de inmediato, para agradecerle que hubiera tenido la gentileza de compartir esas obras con ella.

Darien dormía profundamente.

Serena apiló los dibujos con prolijidad y salió de la habitación en puntas de pie. Cuando cerró la puerta, le echó un último vistazo. Se sentía culpable. No debía haberse quedado tanto tiempo de visita. No tenía que olvidar la gravedad de su mal.

En eso se topó con la señora Setsuna.

— Oh, hola. Justo bajaba para empezar con las bandejas de la cena.

— No hay prisa — respondió la mujer —. ¿Fuiste a visitar a Darien?

— Sí, estaba mostrándome sus obras de arte. — Advirtió que la directora llevaba en la mano el folleto a medio terminar. — Pero luego se quedó dormido.

— Entonces no lo molestaré — dijo la señora Setsuna. Comenzó a volverse, pero de inmediato se arrepintió y miró a Serena a los ojos. Has estado acompañando a Dari en varias oportunidades, ¿verdad?

— Sí — contestó ella, confundida por la pregunta —. ¿No es correcto? Me refiero a si ésa no es una de las tareas que debo desarrollar en la institución.

— No te preocupes, por supuesto que es correcto. Me alegra que Dari pase su tiempo con gente joven. En estos momentos necesita una amiga.

Serena vaciló.

— ¿Ninguno de sus amigos viene a visitarlo? — En realidad no era un asunto suyo, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

La señora Setsuna frunció los labios y meneó la cabeza.

— Como no pueden manejar la situación, han optado por poner distancia. Alguna que otra vez recibe una carta o una tarjeta de sus viejos amigos, pero eso es todo.

— Es tremendo — comentó la chica.

— A decir verdad, no — dijo la directora —. La muerte asusta a la mayoría. Y Darien se está muriendo. Ni siquiera su novia viene a verlo.

— ¿Novia? — Serena experimentó una sensación rara en la boca del estomago. — No sabía que la tuviera.

— Ya no la tiene. — Suspiró. — Pero la tenía cuando llegó aquí. Pobre Dari, estaba loco por ella. Cuando empezó su cuesta abajo, la muchacha dejó de venir.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? — Sabía que se estaba comportando como una chismosa.

— Creo que Michelle, Michiru o algo por el estilo. — Miró a Serena, estudiándola en silencio. — Me alegra que tú y Darien hayan hecho buenas migas, sólo Dios sabe cuánto necesita tener alguien a quien aferrarse. Pero no quiero que olvides algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué? — Serena la observó con cautela. Si estaba por endilgarle uno de esos plomazos respecto de que ella y Darien pertenecían a núcleos sociales totalmente distintos, podía ahorrar saliva. Su interés por Darien Chiba sólo era platónico.

— Darien está por morir.

— Ya lo sé.

— ¿De veras? — La directora sonrió con tristeza. — Lo dudo.

— Por supuesto que lo sé — insistió Serena —. Esto es un hogar para enfermos terminales.

— Correcto. Por lo tanto, no habrá transplantes de corazón ni posibles milagros. Pronto Darien ya no estará entre nosotros. Sólo quiero que lo comprendas. — Se volvió y se alejó por el pasillo.

— Señora Setsuna — la llamó Serena —. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? — Sabía que ya había hecho esa pregunta, pero quizás… A lo mejor, en esta ocasión recibía una respuesta que le gustara un poco más.

La directora se detuvo pero no se volvió para mirarla.

— No lo sabemos. Una semana, un mes, dos meses. Ciertas cosas, Serena, quedan simple y sencillamente en manos de Dios.

Serena archivó las palabras de la señora Setsuna en un rincón de su memoria. Se convenció de que no tenía sentido machacar sobre algo que no podía cambiar. Estaba buscando una caja de libros en el interior de su guardarropa, cuando sus dedos rozaron un cartón. Tiró de la caja y abrió las tapas.

Sonrió satisfecha. Desde el verano anterior no veía su colección de libros de ciencia ficción. Empezó a revolver entre los volúmenes, buscando algo que pudiera interesar á Darien. Descartó dos de ellos, de Philip K. Dick, media docena de novelas de_ Viaje a las Estrellas_ y varios títulos de Harrison, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Sonó el teléfono. Como pudo, Serena se puso de pie y tomó el auricular.

— Hola.

— Hola, Serena. Habla Seiya.

— Seiya, ¿qué tal?

―Tranquila, Serena, tranquila. No querrás espantarlo, ¿verdad?

— No tuvimos mucho tiempo para conversar hoy — continuó él —. Y quería saber como iban tus cosas.

— Oh, bien. — Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. — Aunque ahora estoy en una nube de polvo. Acabo de sacar unos libros viejos de mi armario. — La frase sonó patética. — Yo… pensaba llevarlos a Millenium House.

— ¿De qué tipo?

— ¿Qué cosa de qué tipo?

— Los libros. ¿De qué género son?

— Ciencia ficción. — Esperó algún comentario despectivo.

— ¿Tienes alguno de Robert Heinlein? — preguntó él, entusiasmado.

Serena sonrió. Gracias a Dios, Seiya era un amante de la lectura.

― No. No me gusta mucho ese autor, pero tengo algunos de Harrison, de Asimov y muchos otros. Te los llevaré al bar antes de dejarlos en el hogar. Puedes verlos y quedarte con los que quieras. Cuando los termines, los llevaré a Millenium House, ¿de acuerdo?

― Fantástico. ¿Cómo los llevarás? No pensarás cargar semejante caja en el autobús, ¿no? La sonrisa de Serena se esfumó.

― Iba a pedirle a mamá q me llevara. Mañana no trabaja. ― Era la verdad. Había planeado pedir a su madre que la llevara a su trabajo, con la caja incluida. Todo formaba parte de la campaña para lograr que sus padres desistieran de su intención de transferirla a otro lugar.

― ¿Qué tal si yo paso a buscarte? ― Sugirió Seiya ―. Mañana mi madre me prestara su auto. Podría pasar por el colegio y llevarte al hogar.

El pánico se apoderó de Serena. No había nada en el mundo que deseara mas que aceptar, pero no podía arriesgarse a que él estuviera cerca de cualquier persona enterada de que la habían arrestado y que estaba cumpliendo servicio comunitario. Su adorada amiga Esmeralda no se perdería semejante ocasión.

― Pero si hacemos eso, yo tendría que cargar con los libros hasta el colegio ― señaló ―. Además, la caja es tan grande que no entra en el armario del colegio.

― Podríamos pasar por tu casa y recogerlos dijo él.

Ahora si que estaba muerta de miedo. Maldición. Sabía que, si Seiya iba a su casa, mamá Ikuko lo echaría todo a perder.

― Gracias de todas maneras ― le dijo ―, pero lo cierto es que mamá quiero conocer Millenium House. Nunca ha estado allí.

― De acuerdo ― dijo él ―. ¿Te veo en el bar mañana?

― Claro. ¿No quieres echar un vistazo a los libros?

Seiya se río.

― Bueno, me gustaría verte todos los días. Hizo una pausa. ¿Tienes planes para el sábado a la noche?

― Eh… yo… ― ¡Santo Dios, Seiya estaba a punto de invitarla a salir y ella seguía castigada!

Pero tenía que haber una manera. Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar si su madre había mencionado algo respecto de que tenía que salir con su padre ese día. ― En realidad, no.

― ¿Te gustaría ir al cine? ― preguntó.

Serena inspiró profundamente. Tenía que haber una manera. La encontraría aunque fuese el último que hiciera en su vida. Si sus padres se apiadaban de ella y le levantaban el castigo… Si se negaba, tal vez nunca más la invitara a salir.

― Me encantaría.

― Estupendo. ¿Te gustan las películas extranjeras?

― Nunca vi ninguna ― reconoció ―. No, espera. Sí, una película francesa por cable, la semana pasada, ¿Por qué?

― Porque dan dos películas en el Art Cinema de Ventura y pensé que tal vez te gustara verlas. Ambas son francesas. Soy una especie de fanático de las películas extrajeras ― agregó con cautela ―. Pero si te aburren, podemos ir a otra parte.

Serena estaba en el mejor de los mundos. Habría sido capaz de aguantarse un documental sobre el ciclo vital de los helechos con tal de estar con Seiya.

― No es mala idea. Me gustaría ver qué tal son las películas francesas.

Conversaron un rato más y luego cortaron. Serena se quedó con la vista clavada en el teléfono, pensando en el modo más efectivo de hablar con sus padres.

En aparato volvió a sonar. Tanto la sorprendió la llamada, que se sobresaltó. Esta vez era Esmeralda.

Durante diez minutos tuvo que soportarla cotorreando sobre las prácticas deportivas y Diamante.

― Qué pena que sigas castigada ― le dijo, aunque su voz no fue compasiva ni nada que se le pareciera ― El sábado por la noche hay una fiesta en casa de Diamante.

― Está bien ― respondió Serena ―. Tengo otros planes.

― Oh. ― Esmeralda hizo una pausa. ― Entonces, si tienes otros planes, dudo que tengas interés en ir a la casa de Diamante.

Serena supuso que a Seiya no le habría gustado en absoluto hacer sociales con una chica tan frívola como ella.

― Te agradezco de todas maneras, pero estoy ocupada.

― ¿En qué? –preguntó con suspicacia.

Serena se dio cuenta de que su amiga no le creía. Habría apostado a que creía que se pasaría toda la noche encerrada en su casa, mirando la televisión.

― ¿Con quién?

― Se llama Seiya.

― Seiya ― murmuró Esmeralda ―. No conozco a nadie de ese nombre.

― ¿Y por qué tendrías que conocerlo? ― dijo Serena ―. Es un estudiante universitario y para el sábado a la noche me invitó al Art Cinema de Ventura.

― Art Cinema ― bramó Esme ―. ¿Te refieres a ese cine que pasa esas películas tan raras?

― No son raras, sino extranjeras. Voy a ver unas francesas.

― Puáj.

― ¿Cómo sabes que son ―puáj? ― Se enfadó Serena ―. ¿Alguna vez viste alguna? ― Sabía que era inútil discutir con Esmeralda. Antes de admitir que estaba equivocada, prefería cortarse la lengua. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo poco que les quedaba en común. El descubrimiento fue impactante. Y como si eso no hubiera bastado, comprendió que durante todos esos años de amistad, también había existido rivalidad entre las dos. Si ella se compraba un vestido nuevo, Esmeralda no mezquinaba ni un céntimo y aparecía con un conjunto exclusivo. Incluso Diamante. A Esmeralda nunca le había gustado mucho, hasta que él invitó a salir a Serena. Nunca había reparado en eso ahora. No entendía cómo había podido mantener una amistad con alguien que no terminaba de simpatizarle y que, obviamente, sentía lo mismo por ella. Era una locura total.

― La verdad, no ― admitió Esmeralda de mala gana ―. Pero no necesitas experimentar una cosa para saber que no te gustará. No necesito arrojarme de un avión en un paracaídas para saber que no me gusta el vértigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 6

_**30 de Septiembre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_¡Caramba que he tenido suerte! Mamá y papá estaban tan emocionados por mi dedicación al servicio comunitario, que se deshicieron en atenciones para que yo no saliera esa noche. Sin embargo, fue una situación bastante complicada. Me refiero a que yo no quería que Seiya pasara a buscarme por casa por temor a que se enterara que de que me habían arrestado._

_Entonces, apelé a mi ingenio y, aunque tenga que caminar un poco, le pedí que me fuera a buscar a la biblioteca ¡Qué tanto! De todas maneras, tengo que ir para devolver algunos libros._

_Si hago un balance, la semana fue bastante buena. Papá no hizo más comentarios respecto de sacarme de Millenium House, e incluso conseguí que él y mamá aceptaran ir a la exhibición del catorce._

_Darien sigue siendo un guarango total. No deja de molestarme, pero yo ya he llegado a un punto en el cual nada me importa. Ayer me llevó a la rastra al jardín para que lo ayudara a dar de comer a los pájaros._

El bolígrafo de Serena se detuvo. Una sonrisa perezosa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar la tarde del día anterior. Había llegado a Millenium House hecha un manojo de nervios. La jaqueca no la dejaba en paz. En Santa Ana, un viento seco y caliente que penetra hasta los huesos, soplaba sin piedad desde el desierto. Darien, que llevaba un estéreo portátil en una mano y una bolsa con migas de pan en la otra, se encontró con ella al pie de las escaleras, le ordenó que lo siguiera y la llevó afuera.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó Serena cuando salieron al patio.

― Vamos a dar de comer a los pájaros ― respondió él. Colocó un casete en el estéreo y le arrojó la bolsa con migas de pan. ― Te encantará, Princesa. Es una de las delicias de la vida.

Serena le contesto con una mueca y él rió. La música de Mozart comenzó a flotar en el ambiente. Las hojas que el viento arrastraba creaban una danza peculiar, dibujando intrincados círculos en el jardín. Ella pensó que Darien había enloquecido. Sin embargo, accedió a todos sus pedidos.

Durante media hora escucharon música clásica y arrojaron migas de pan para los pájaros. El viento no dejó de azotarlos en ningún momento. Las ramas del árbol y las hojas de la palmera parecían seguir el compás que marcaba el estéreo de Dari.

Fue maravilloso, mágico. El mal humor y la jaqueca de Serena desaparecieron. No pudo determinar por qué había gozado tanto con aquella experiencia. Quizás fue porque era la primera vez que se tomaba el tiempo para contemplar a los pájaros o, quizás, porque el entusiasmo que Darien mostraba ante las cosas más simples de la vida parecía muy intenso. No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que nunca volvería a sentir el caluroso Santa Ana contra su piel sin pensar en lo bueno que era estar viva.

Miró el reloj. Hora de irse. Guardó el diario en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y decidió que los pantalones verde oliva, de corte tan sentador, que había elegido y combinado con una blusa color marfil formaban un atuendo ideal. Esos tonos la favorecían y destacaban a la perfección su contorneada figura. Espera impresionar a Seiya.

Una vez en la biblioteca, dejó los libros que debía devolver en el casillero correspondiente y luego extrajo de su bolso un cepillo para el pelo, para retocarse el peinado. No bien lo devolvió a su sitio, vio que Seiya venía subiendo las escalinatas. Le sonrió con admiración al verla.

― Parece que te tomas los estudios muy en serio ― comenzó Serena al ver la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo.

― Solo quiero sacármelos de encima ― respondió ―. Odio tener cosas inconclusas dando vueltas a mí alrededor.

― Sí ― coincidió ella. Le tomó la mano y entrelazaron los dedos. ― Yo también. Anoche me quedé estudiando hasta que amaneció. Tengo un examen difícil el lunes. El auto esta allí.

Cruzaron la calle, en dirección a un Toyota rojo, de modelo antiguo. Seiya sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió la puerta de Serena.

― Como verás, ni se parece a un Rolls, pero nos llevará al cine.

Serena ocupó su asiento y luego se estiró para destrabar la puerta de Seiya. No le importaba qué auto manejaba, solo quería estar con él. Frunció el entrecejo. Se preguntaba si debía decírselo o no. Pero no quería presionar demasiado para que él no la creyera desesperada.

― Espero que te gusten estas películas ― comentó Seiya, mientras giraba la llave para encender el motor ―. Son buenas reposiciones, pero estarán subtituladas. No te molesta leer, ¿verdad?

― ¿Los subtítulos? No.

― Bien. ― Sonrió. ― Alguna gente lo detesta. Mi madre por ejemplo.

A Serena no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación. Hablar de la escuela podía ser un error. ¿Qué podía interesarle a Seiya de Landsdale High? No tenían amigos en común y, por lo tanto, era otro tema perdido. Tampoco quería hacerle preguntas personales, pues así le habría dado pie a que él también formulara las suyas y, en consecuencia, ella se vería obligada a seguir mintiendo. Demonios. Cómo se complicaban las cosas.

―¿Por qué no actúas con naturalidad?‖, le indicó su conciencia.

No se atrevía. Ni loca le confesaría que estaba trabajando en Millenium House porque la habían condenado a cumplir servicios comunitarios. Seiya gustaba de ella. En verdad. Serena no estaba preparada para arruinar la buena opción que se había formado sobre su persona. Todavía no. Tal vez, después que se conocieran un poco más, podría arriesgarse. Pero no en ese momento.

― Estás muy callada esta noche ― observó Seiya.

― Tú tampoco pareces un loro parlanchín ― acotó ella.

― Supongo que ambos estamos un poco tensos. ― La miró. ― Es nuestra primera salida. Es un plomo, ¿no?

― ¿Qué? ¿Salir conmigo?

― No. ―Volvió a mirarla. ― No quise decir eso.

Serena se rió.

― Lo sé. Pero esta no es nuestra primera salida. Ya fuimos juntos a la biblioteca y a cenar.

― Eso no vale porque era de día. Ahora supongo que tendré que cumplir con todos los rituales. ¿Le gustará la película? ¿Esperará que me despida de ella con un beso? Tú sabes, todo lo que implica estar con alguien que te gusta.

Serena se quedó mirando su perfil por un momento y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas. ¡Qué suerte! Seiya acababa de confesar que estaba tan nervioso como ella.

― Creo que tienes razón. Las primeras citas son un plomo. Entonces, ¿qué tal si hacemos de cuenta que ya hemos pasado por esto miles de veces y dejamos de preocuparnos?

― Genial ― respondió él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La tensión desapareció y charlaron con espontaneidad hasta el Art Cinema. Para su propio asombro, Serena quedo fascinada con las películas.

Eran más de las once cuando salieron del cine. Entre bostezos, se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento del auto y observó a Seiya de reojo.

― Las películas fueron maravillosas.

Seiya dobló la esquina y se detuvo en una luz roja.

― A mí también me gustaron. ¿Estás ocupada mañana?

Serena deseaba volver a verlo con desesperación, pero tampoco quería abusar de su buena suerte. Sus padres no le permitirían salir dos días seguidos.

― Tengo que estudiar.

Seiya frunció el entrecejo decepcionado.

― Yo también tendría que estudiar ― murmuró ―. Pero prefiero pasar el día contigo.

― Pensaba estudiar en la biblioteca.

Seiya echó una mirada de reojo en dirección a ella.

― Qué casualidad, yo también iba a estudiar allí. Extendió el brazo y encendió la radio. Se oyó una música suave, Serena cerró los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de hablar. Pero, en esa oportunidad, el silencio no fue algo agobiante ni tenso sino sereno y muy, muy natural.

― Abre los ojos, Bella Durmiente ― le dijo Seiya veinte minutos después ―. Casi llegamos a casa.

Serena parpadeo sorprendida. Se había relajado a tal punto que se quedó dormida.

― Oh, Dios, lo siento. No fue mi intención quedarme dormida.

― No te preocupes. Solo indícame cómo llegar a tu casa ― sugirió.

― Deje mi auto en la biblioteca.

Seiya la miró sin entender nada, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

― Es ese pequeño, blanco, que está allí. ― Señaló el vehículo estacionado justo debajo del semáforo, junto a las escalinatas de la biblioteca.

Seiya estacionó detrás. Apagó el motor y se volvió hacia ella. Por un largo rato, se limitó a mirarla. Serena habría sido capaz de donar seis meses de su mensualidad con tal de saber en qué pensaba.

― Está noche la pasé muy bien ― murmuró ella.

― Yo también ― dijo él en voz baja ―. Serena, me gustas mucho.

― Tú también me gustas mucho. ― Tenía la sensación que él quería llegar a algo.

― Pero no quiero iniciar una relación si existe un problema.

Azorada, lo miró fijo.

― No hay problema, Seiya. No sé a qué te refieres.

― De acuerdo. Lo diré con todas las letras. ¿Existe alguna razón por la que no quieras que yo sepa dónde vives o que conozca a tus padres? Mañana será la tercera vez que nos vemos y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuál es tu dirección…

― Seiya, esto es una locura. Tuve que ir en mi auto hasta la biblioteca ― protestó ―. Vivo en 246 Hollander Road.

― ¿Estás segura que no hay otra cuestión?

― Por supuesto que estoy segura. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Seiya tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante y clavo la vista en el parabrisas.

― No lo sé. Tal vez no quieres que tus padres me vean. Todo es como era en un principio con Hotaru . Cuando empezamos a salir, siempre tenía que pasar a buscarla lejos de su casa. Un día por fin me animé a preguntárselo de frente y ella confesó que yo no pertenecía a la clase de chico con los que solía salir. Las niñas bien como ella no salen con trabajadores como yo, que huelen a aceite de cocina y grasa de hamburguesa.

― Pero creí que me habías dicho que Hotaru te uso como herramienta para rebelarse frente a sus padres.

― Y así fue, pero al comienzo jugó sucio y con premeditación conmigo. Se negaba que la acompañara a los sitios donde pudiera verme sus amigos ricos y tampoco quería conocer a mi madre. ― Meneó la cabeza y sonrió con cinismo. ― Que idiota fui. Tardé semanas en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Mira no es mi intención presionarte de ninguna manera para que tomes una decisión, pero quiero ser claro desde ahora. No me avergüenzo del lugar del que prevengo ni de lo que soy. Si esto es un inconveniente para ti, será mejor que dejemos de vernos antes de que alguno de los dos resulte herido.

Serena se acercó y le tocó el brazo.

― Seiya, yo quiero seguir viéndote. Créeme que tu forma de vida no es un problema para mí. Me pareces maravilloso. Eres inteligente, mantienes a tu madre, trabajas mucho y pienso que eres muy buen mozo.

El joven se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa a flor de labios.

― De acuerdo, ¿pero habrá problemas para con tus padres? ― Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo mientras hablaba.

― No, a mis padres los dejaras encantados ― respondió Serena. Y era verdad. Sus progenitores, que provenían de clase humilde, respetaban el esfuerzo del trabajo intenso y la educación más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Seiya la atrajo hacia sí y le rozó la boca con la suya. El corazón de Serena parecía estar por estallar, su presión sanguínea había alcanzado el límite máximo. Él se echó hacia atrás, la miró a los ojos y luego profundizó el beso. Un momento después la soltó y le abrió la puerta.

― Vamos ― le ordenó, sacándola del auto casi a la rastra ―. Sube a tu auto. ¿Prefieres que te siga hasta tu casa?

Serena que aun seguía mareada por el beso no podía pensar con rapidez.

― Eh… ― Quiso negarse, pero luego cambió de opinión ― Sí, me gustaría.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, tuvo la sensación de ir caminando sobre una cuerda floja. Continuo viendo a Seiya tan a menudo como pudo, y de alguna manera se las arregló para convencerlo de que no se sentía avergonzada de él ni sus orígenes. Tarea peligrosa, pensó, mientras miraba por la ventana del bar. El Santa Ana había dejado de soplar hacía bastante ya, llevándose consigo los últimos días de verano. Caía una lluvia helada y copiosa, que salpicaba los paneles de vidrio y salpicaba las calles.

― ¿Quieres otras Coca? ― preguntó él.

― No. Tengo que ir al hogar. ― Empezó a cargar su mochila.

― Serena, ¿Por qué no vienes en tú auto?

Se encogió de hombros. Había estado esperando que le hiciera esa pregunta durante mucho tiempo y, por lo tanto, tenía una respuesta preparada.

― Es más barato tomar el autobús. La nafta cuesta dinero.

― Cierto. A pesar de que el auto es de mi madre, yo pago mi parte de la nafta porque lo uso mucho. ¡Y vaya que consume ese desgraciado! ― Comentó ― ¿Están listos para mañana a la noche?

Serena asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

― Si. Espero que el tiempo nos acompañe. Me daría mucha rabia saber que la gente no viene a la exhibición sólo por la lluvia.

― No te preocupes. Habrá mucha gente ― la tranquilizó ― hasta mi madre asistirá.

Serena sonrió. Le gustaba el modo en que Seiya hablaba de su madre. Ikuko le había dicho una vez que uno puede darse cuenta de lo que siente un hombre por las mujeres al ver como trata a su propia madre. Ojala la teoría fuera cierta.

― Mis padres también irán ― acotó, se volvió para sonreírle. ― Estoy ansiosa por presentártelos.

― Lo mismo digo ― dijo él en voz baja. Dejó de mirarla al ver que la puerta se abría y entraba un cliente, forcejeando con su paraguas. Serena decidió que era mejor irse.

Llegó al hogar echa sopa y agotada. Luna estaba en el escritorio de la recepción.

― Hola niña, ¿Cómo estas? Santo Dios, está lloviendo a mares allí afuera.

― Hola Luna. Ojala que mañana pare para la exhibición. ― Dejó su mochila y el paraguas en el suelo y comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta.― ¿Cuáles son mis actividades para hoy?

― Ninguna ― Luna rió ― Lo creas o no, todo está tan limpio que pudiéramos comer del piso si quisiéramos. La señota Unazuki prohibió la entrada a la cocina, sin excepciones, porque está preparando algo especial para mañana, y la señora Setsuna está durmiendo una siesta arriba.

― ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?

― Déjate la chaqueta puesta y sube ― la voz de Darien se oyó por la escalera.

Con suspicacia Serena alzó la mirada.

Luna volvió a reír.

― Oh, no te pongas paranoica. Sube de una vez fíjate qué quiere.

Serena bufó.

― Uf, la última vez que le hice caso me convenció de de que jugara una partida de póquer y perdí dos semanas de mi mensualidad.

― Anda, gallina, te prometo que no habrá partidas de póquer ― gritó Dari desde arriba.

― Está bien. Déjame guardar mis cosas, primero.

Se apresuró a colocar el paraguas y la mochila en su lugar. La relación que mantenía con ese muchacho era extraña. Muy extraña. Él seguía llamándola Princesa y volviéndola loca, pero de todas maneras ella le brindaba lo mejor de si, y, además, notó que cada vez que llegaba a su lugar se trabajo, Darien se las ingeniaba para merodear por la entrada. Mientras subía las escaleras, una sonrisa cautelosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Rayos. Incluso llegó al punto de venir un domingo a traerle otra caja de libros y galletas caseras con trocitos de chocolate. Lo único que no le confesó era que se había quedado media noche del sábado en vela, horneándole las malditas galletas. No quería que se agrandara demasiado. Entre el hogar, Seiya, su tarea, la escuela y Darien, podía decirse que había olvidado los rostros de sus viejos amigos.

― Vamos, sal tú primero ― bramó Dari.

― ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ― protestó ella ―. No tenemos que ir a ninguna parte.

― Por supuesto que si ― la corrigió. Le sonreía con picardía mientras subía los últimos escalones. ― Tal vez pare.

― ¿Qué cosa tal vez pare?

― La lluvia.

― Darien ― le dijo con paciencia, siempre siguiéndolo ―. Otra vez te equivocas. Necesitamos que pare. Mañana a la noche habrá una exposición y serie muy triste que a nuestros adinerados visitantes se les mojaran las chequeras, ¿no crees?

El río y abrió una puerta estrecha que había al final del corredor.

― No te preocupes, Princesa. Con solo mirarme a mí y a los otros patéticos habitantes de este ―rejunte, el dinero correrá como pan caliente.

Serena quedó boquiabierta, pero como era imposible ver su rostro, no pudo determinar si estaba bromeando o no. Ya había empezado a subir algunos escalones.

― Vamos, tortuga. Te lo vas a perder.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó, mientras escalaba los peldaños que daban al ático. Darien estaba de buen humor ese día. Lo de ―patéticos habitantes había sido un claro ejemplo.

Se puso de pie junto a una ventana, dándole la espalda. Sin decir una palabra, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

― Ven. Mira.

Serena obedeció. Comenzó a mirar por la ventana, y desde lo alto del edificio de cuatro pisos había una vista fabulosa. O habría sido fabulosa si no hubiera estado sumida en las sombras.

― ¿Qué?

― Twin Oaks Boulevard ― murmuró ―. Vamos, mira a fondo. Observa cuanto neón hay allí abajo.

― Si, veo.

― Ahora mira la calle. ¿Ves como los colores se separan, se reúnen y se reflejan en una decena de formas diferentes? ― agregó Dari.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, tocando el vidrio con la nariz para concentrarse en la calle. Desde el hogar hacia el sur, había unos seis letreros luminosos. El rojo furioso de Hanrahan's Bar and Grill, el amarillo estridente de Ernestine's Checks Cashed, el de rayas azules y blancas de The All Night, All Right Quick Mart, y el verde brillante de Chinese Restaurant, todos se confundían sobre la calle mojada en una masa de flotantes corrientes policromas. Serena observaba cada vez con mayor interés; no podía creer que nunca hubiera reparado en lo bello que era el reflejo del neón en la lluvia.

― Es maravilloso ― comentó ―. Convierte una calle insulsa en algo mágico… ― Se interrumpió por temor a seguir adelante con una cursilería. Pero Darien no se rió.

Robó una mirada en dirección a el y notó que también contemplaba la calle. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. A la tenue luz del ático, Serena observó cuan delgado estaba su rostro: la piel parecía estirada al máximo sobre los huesos, y tenía la boca quebrada en líneas de dolor.

― Darien ― susurró ―, ¿te sientes bien?

― No ― admitió. No se volvió para mirarla. Por suerte. ― Nunca más volveré a sentirme bien.

― Sería mejor que te acostaras y descansaras. ― Parpadeó muy rápido para contener las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

― Todavía no ― afirmó con vehemencia, aunque no levantó el tono de voz ―. Esta puede ser la última vez. Quiero verlo todo, grabármelo en la mente para no olvidarlo jamás.

Serena sabía a que se refería. Se mordió el labio, se volvió y siguió mirando por la ventana. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La dejó caer. Demonios. Darien pensaba que seria la última vez que vería llover. Trató de olvidarse de eso y tragó saliva. No permitiría que fuera testigo de su llanto, de lo mal que se sentía por él. No le gustaría su compasión.

― Oye, Princesa ― murmuró a su oído ―, no dejes que todo esto te afecte. No te traje aquí arriba para hacerte llorar. Solo necesitaba a alguien para compartir esta belleza. Nada más. Con un ademán rápido, se secó otra lágrima.

― ¿Aunque ese alguien fuera yo? ― Trató de provocarlo para que le contestara algo grosero o gracioso, que la hiciera enojar o reír.

Pero Darien lo echó todo a perder.

Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la atrajo hacia si. Serena rompió en un llanto desconsolado y no habría podido detenerse aunque la hubieran amenazado de muerte con un revolver en la cabeza. Los sollozos que nacían en lo más profundo de su alma estallaban en el silencio de la sala. Dari la hizo dar vuelta y la cobijó en su pecho. No trató de serenarla, ni tampoco murmuró trivialidades sin sentido sobre que todo saldría bien y esas cosas. Simplemente, la dejó llorar.

Por fin, la tormenta pasó. Muy avergonzada, Serena se apartó de él y se miró los zapatos.

― Lo siento ― masculló ―. No sé que me pasó.

Darien le tomó la mano.

― Bajemos a mi cuarto ― dijo ―. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

No agregó una sola palabra más hasta que no estuvieron en el santuario de su habitación, a puertas cerradas.

― Toma asiento, Princesa.

― Dari ― empezó ella ―, mira, no fue mi intención actuar como una tonta allí arriba, pero… pero…

― Solo ahora lo asumes, ¿no?

**Muda, asintió**. Por fin lo asumía: Darien iba a morir. Ya no estaría allí para agraviarla, molestarla o debatir con ella, ni mostrarle cosas maravillosas en las que nunca había reparado. Y maldita sea, ¡cuánto lo echaría de menos!

― Si, supongo que si.

Le sonrió.

― Antes a mi me afectaba del mismo modo.

― ¿Antes?

― Claro. La primera vez que me dieron el diagnostico, no hacia mas que pensar que se trataba de una pesadilla, que un día despertaría y descubriría que todo estaba bien. ― Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, en la cama. ― Pero las cosas no son así, Princesa. Y aunque no lo creas, una vez que lo aceptas te resulta una situación mucho más fácil de manejar.

― ¿Pero como puedes aceptarlo? ― De pronto se sintió presa de ira. Contra él, contra el universo, contra la vida, contra todo. ― Eres tan talentoso. Tienes tanto para dar. ¡Un artista brillante! Con tu inteligencia podrías contribuir mucho en este mundo.

― ¿Quieres decir por qué me tocó a mi y no a un cabeza hueca que no tiene nada para ofrecer?

― Parecía divertido.

― A eso mismo me refiero ― gruño Serena ―. Me parece que hay mucha gente despreciable, egoísta hasta decir basta, que no hace otra cosa en este mundo más que ocupar espacio. Algunos viven hasta los cien años y su único aporte es el dolor y la miseria…

Darien detuvo el torbellino de palabras colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

― Basta, Princesa. Una de las cosas que he aprendido es que ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a juzgar al otro por lo que aporta al mundo. ― Sacó el dedo, se acercó a ella y la besó.

Serena se quedó perpleja. Correspondió el beso.

Se separaron y permanecieron mirándose uno al otro. Fue el quien rompió primero el silencio.

― No debí hacer eso ― dijo el ―. Pero hacia mucho que quería besarte. Desde la primera vez que te vi.

― Yo estoy saliendo con alguien, por decirlo de algún modo ― admitió Serena de mala gana ― y no debí corresponderte el beso.

― No te asustes, Princesa. Sólo fue un beso de amigos.

― ¿Todavía piensas en tu novia? ― No término de hacer la pregunta, que ya se había arrepentido.

Pero, al parecer, a Darien no le importó la pregunta.

― ¿En Michiru? Claro que si. Estaba loco por ella.

― ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto, Dari? ― Cerró los puños con fuerza. ― ¿Cómo pudo volver la espalda a un chico que está…?

― ¿Muriéndose? ― concluyó por ella

Serena clavó la vista en el piso, avergonzada por su estallido. No era un asunto de ella. No tenía derecho a hurgar en su pasado, que, por cierto, habría sido una experiencia dolorosa, amarga. Un plantón es desagradable de por si cuando estamos sanos; ¡ni que hablar cuando la muerte está llamándonos a la puerta!

― Disculpa

― No tienes por qué disculparte. Me gustaría hablarte de ella. Cuando dejó de venir a visitarme, ya nadie se atrevió a mencionármela. ― Suspiró. ― Supongo que fue para no quedar como unos groseros frente a mí. Pero la verdad es que, al no poder hablar más de ella, me sentía un desgraciado. Fue como si jamás hubiéramos existido como pareja. Yo quiero hablar de Michiru. Entiendo por qué dejó de venir. No pudo soportarlo.

― ¿Qué ella no pudo soportarlo? ― repitió Serena, incrédula ―. ¿Y tu, entonces? Tú la necesitabas.

― Cuando la necesité, estuvo. ― La defendió con ternura

Serena sintió una extraña emoción que le desgarraba las entrañas. Pero ni ella pudo comprender por completo la sensación.

― Michiru no es una mala persona ― continuó el ―, me quería de verdad. Cuando mi madre murió, ella estuvo a mi lado. Tampoco me abandonó cuando me dieron el diagnostico y tuve que pasar por esos horrendos tratamientos, que no sirvieron para otra cosa que para enfermarme más, y también estuvo a mi lado cuando supe que tenia que internarme aquí.

― Pero ahora no está ― murmuró Serena.

― No pudo aguantar más ― dijo. No había amargura ni ira en su voz. Solo resignación. ― La última vez que la vi me confesó que no podía soportar verme morir. Y yo acepté lo que pasaría. No pudo. Pobre Michiru. Ya había soportado demasiado, por eso le dije que no era necesario que siguiera adelante.

Serena no lo entendía.

Darien sonrió, estiró las piernas sobre la cama y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo.

― Tu turno. Háblame de tu novio.

― Podrás conocerlo mañana por la noche. Trabaja en el bar de la esquina y vendrá a la exhibición.

― ¿Te refieres a Seiya?

― ¿Lo conoces?

― Claro. A veces trae pasteles o tartas del restaurante. Es muy agradable. Y un excelente jugador de póquer. ― Meneó la cabeza. ― Vaya, cuesta creerlo. Tu y un tipo como Seiya…

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

― Que pertenecen a mundos distintos, nada más.

Serena revoleó los ojos.

― Muchas parejas pertenecen a mundos diferentes. Eso no implica que no puedan tener una relación.

― Oye, no hace falta que estés a la defensiva. No quise decir que dabas romper con él ni nada por el estilo. No empezarás a lagrimear otra vez, ¿no?

― No ― refunfuñó ella ―. No voy a empezar a lagrimear otra vez, como dices tú con tanta delicadeza.

― Bien. Cuéntame, entonces. ¿Cuánto hace que salen?

― Nos conocimos cuando yo empecé a trabajar aquí

― ¿Se lo presentaste a tus padres?

― Bueno, no… ― Se interrumpió al ver la mirada compasiva de Dari. ― Pero tampoco es por lo que estás pensando.

― ¿Cómo sabes en qué estoy pensando? ― preguntó solapadamente ―. Dudo que seas adivina.

― No hace falta ser adivina para entender ese tipo de miradas socarronas ― espetó Serena, aunque en realidad no sabía lo que el había querido decirle ―. La única razón por la que no se los presenté es que no quiero que se entere que fui arrestada. Mis padres se lo dirían, sin duda.

Darien se sorprendió.

― Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

― Ojalá. La verdad es que, con este asunto estoy con el agua hasta el cuello y no sé cómo salir. ― Necesitaba su consejo. Se dio cuenta de que confiaba más en él que en cualquier otro amigo que hubiera tenido. Ignoraba cómo sabía que podía confiar en él, no era algo sencillo de determinar, pero estaba absolutamente convencida de que Darien era un amigo con todas las de la ley y que jamás traicionaría su confianza.

Entonces, le contó todo.

Darien escuchó con atención, su rostro impasivo mientras ella se confesaba. Nunca se le cruzó por la mente que él tenia problemas mucho más graves que los de ella. Tenía la sensación de que la habría matado si se callaba ahora. El escuchar sus problemas los ponía a ambos a la misma altura. Eran amigos y los amigos comparten tanto las buenas como las malas.

― Déjame ver si entendí bien ― dijo el cuando Serena terminó ―. Seiya cree que estás trabajando aquí por generosidad. ¿Verdad?

― Verdad.

― Y mañana a la noche conocerá a tus padres.

― Correcto. Y me aterra la idea de que destapen la olla sin querer.

― ¿Qué ellos la destapen? ― señaló Darien, incrédulo ―. ¿Estás loca? Tendrías demasiada suerte si alguien de Millenium House no descubre todo. Ya sabes que no nos sobran las voluntarias. Es muy factible que Luna o la señora Unazuki digan que esperan que el Departamento de Libertad Condicional mande a un ejército más como tú.

Serena gimió.

― No había pensado en eso. ¡Oh, Dos! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

― Bueno, yo no soy muy buen consejero.

La chica resopló.

― Pero ― continuó él ―, por tratarse de ti haré una excepción.

― Oh, qué deferencia de su parte. Oh, señor, Genio de todos los Genios, le ruego que me diga qué debe hacer esta humilde mortal para salvar su pellejo en esta situación.

Darien sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

― Seiya debe enterarse de la verdad por ti.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 7

_**14 de octubre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Estoy excitada como una alumna de primer año en su primer día de clase. Esta noche tendrá lugar la exhibición del hogar, y si a mis padres no les gusta lo que ven, me sacarán de allí más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. No dejo de cruzar los dedos y de rogar para que todo salga bien. No sé que hacer con Seiya. Darien me dio un sermón sobre eso de que la honestidad es la mejor política, pero tampoco es él quien tendrá que pagar los platos rotos si algo sale mal. Seiya ya ha sufrido bastante la falta de honestidad y por el hecho de que lo hayan usado. De acuerdo, lo admito. Tal vez yo soy un poco superficial. Pero sólo un poco. Quiero decir que me gusta en serio esto de los servicios comunitarios, que estoy loca por Seiya, y que no soy una benefactora con el corazón destrozado, temerosa de ensuciarse las manos._

_De todos modos me sentí bastante mal anoche, cuando llegué a casa. Primero, me puse a llorar sin consuelo por su enfermedad, y apenas un segundo después, lo usé de paño de lágrimas contándole todos mis problemas ¿En qué posición me ha dejado esa actitud?_

Serena suspiró cuando releyó lo que había escrito esa mañana en su diario. Tal vez si no hacía nada, si se quedaba callada, todo saliera bien. Guardó el diario y, mientras tanto, pensó que tenía muy buenas probabilidades de que nadie abriera la boca frente a Seiya en cuanto a los verdaderos motivos por los que ella estaba trabajando en el hogar.

― ¿Han entendido, todas? ― preguntó la señora Setsuna al grupo de voluntarias ― Si notan que alguno de los pacientes se pone nervioso o se cansa, avisen a la señora Luna o ayúdenlos ustedes mismas a subir a sus respectivos cuartos. Tanto Artemis como el señor Slocum se sienten muy mal. Nunca bajan.

― ¿Está bien que la gente suba? ― preguntó Luna.

― Pueden subir y visitar las salas comunes, pero las habitaciones privadas de cada paciente quedan excluidas, salvo que algunos de ellos haya invitado a alguien a entrar. No violaremos la privacidad de nadie sólo porque hayamos organizado esta exhibición.

― ¿Qué hacemos si alguien quiere hacer una donación? ― preguntó Serena. Tenía la esperanza de que sus padres sacaran su chequera aunque lo consideraba una utopía.

La señora Setsuna sonrió.

― Les ofrecen un bolígrafo y les comentan que el cheque podrá deducirse de sus impuestos. Vamos, no estén tan tristes. Se supone que esto será divertido.

Pero ya había transcurrido una hora y la diversión no llegaba para Serena. El hogar se estaba colmando de gente. Dejo una bandeja con queso y galletas de agua, miró a su alrededor para ver si sus padres o Seiya habían llegado, y luego volvió a entrar en la cocina. La pobre señora Unazuki estaba enloquecida. La comida se consumía mucho más rápido de lo que tarde el agua en escurrirse por una rejilla.

― ¿Cree que alcanzará? ― preguntó Serena con ansiedad, mirando las bandejas listas para llevar al comedor.

― Tendría que alcanzar ― respondió la señora Unazuki, aunque se la veía dubitativa. Alzó la vista al ver a Darien que se asomaba.

Buscaba a Serena.

― Vamos, Princesa, mueve tu trasero. Tenemos el salón lleno de gente hambrienta allí afuera.

― Me muevo lo más rápido posible ― se defendió Serena y recogió una bandeja con troncos de apio rellenos. Se acercó a toda prisa a él ― ¿Cuántos más han aparecido?

― Bueno, están todas las voluntarias y la mayoría de sus amigos y parientes. También acaba de llegar un grupo de gente de la municipalidad, no olvides que este año habrá elecciones. Y también la mitad de los colados que suelen parar frente a la licorería.

Sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de Serena. No te asustes nena. Son buena gente.

― Nos quedaremos cortos con la comida ― se quejó Serena.

― Claro que no ― se opuso Darien ― Simplemente diles a los del coro de la Iglesia Bautista que les queda terminantemente prohibido comer hasta que no hayan terminado de cantar la última estrofa de_ Amazing Grace_.

― No me resulta gracioso, Darien ― rezongó la señora Unazuki desde la otra punta de la cocina ― Si no alcanza la comida, la gente se pondrá fastidiosa y cuando uno está nervioso, no tiene ganas de firmar cheques.

― Será mejor que salga a la arena ― dijo Serena

Tragó saliva e inspiró hondo. Sus padres estaban por llegar de un momento a otro. También Seiya y su madre, ella aún no había decidido que hacer.

― ¿Vas a decirle la verdad? ― preguntó Darien con toda tranquilidad.

Ella meneó la cabeza y le dio un empujón para pasar.

― No lo sé.

Darien no le perdía pisada mientras ella esquivaba pequeños grupos de personas que le obstaculizaban el camino a la mesa del comedor.

― La honestidad es la mejor política ― insistió.

― Déjame en paz ― gruñó la chica entre dientes.

Luego disimuló una sonrisa al ver a Luna. Su amiga no había mezquinado vestuario para esa noche. Llevaba un ajustado vestido de satén azul con cuello volcado y mangas largas, acompañado de zapatos de satén al tono con tacones de diez centímetros, una colosal masa de rizos y el par de pendientes de fantasía mas largos que Serena hubiera visto en su vida completaban el atuendo . En comparación, el vestido de satén rojo que ella había elegido para la velada parecía insulso.

― Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿se divierten? Luna tomó el brazo de Darien lo atrajo hacia si y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Serena los observó. Darien tenía un buen aspecto esa noche. Llevaba una chaqueta de corderoy negro con pantalones de la misma tela y una camisa de vestir de mangas largas blanca, sin corbata. Si no se lo observaba en detalle, la ropa disimulaba con éxito la delgadez de su cuerpo. Tenía un buen color y una mirada pura y brillante. Sin embargo, Serena se propuso vigilarlo de cerca. No quería que se fatigara.

― No puedo creer que haya venido tanta gente.

Luna se rió.

― este año hemos tenido mucha suerte. Ojalá toda esta multitud sea generosa y no haya venido aquí solo para comer.

― Hablando de Roma ― intervino Serena ― será mejor que circule. ― Recogió una bandeja con comida plasmó sobre su rostro la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz, y se dirigió hacia los invitados.

Mientras atendía a unos y a otros, no dejaba de mirar la puerta de entrada. La señora Unazuki, Luna y la señora Setsuna se deshacían en atenciones con todo el mundo, todos tenían que pasarla muy bien. Las puertas ventana que daban al patio estaban abiertas, para evitar que el ambiente se pusiera pesado con tanta gente. Una música suave acompañaba los murmullos de las voces y las risas.

― Oye, Princesa ― Darien apareció a su lado, como surgido de la nada ― Tu novio acaba de entrar.

― Oh, no ― Serena se volvió de inmediato y vio a Seiya con una mujer de mediana edad y cabellos oscuros, parados en la recepción, conversando con la señora Setsuna. Seiya la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla. Le sonrió y la saludó con la mano.

Después, tomó el brazo de su madre y la condujo al otro lado de la sala.

― Hola, Serena. Te presento a mi madre, Reika Nichimura.

― Me alegro de conocerte, querida ― dijo la señora Nichimura con una tierna sonrisa ― Seiya me habló mucho de ti. Me parece maravilloso que dediques tantas horas de tu tiempo libre trabajando en este lugar como voluntaria.

― Es un placer conocerla ― respondió Serena. Tenía el estómago hecho un nodo. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Ahora la madre de Seiya también la creía una santa.

― Y…bueno, la verdad es que me gusta mucho trabajar aquí.

― Vaya, me alegro mucho de escuchar eso ― comentó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Serena se volvió de inmediato.

― Papá, mamá ¡Vinieron!

― Por supuesto que vendríamos ― dijo su madre.

Sonrió a la señora Nichimura y a Seiya. Serena los presentó.

― Te necesita la señora Unazuki ― dijo Luna.

También apareció con la misma espontaneidad que Darien. La expresión del rostro de Ikuko al ver el conjunto de Luna fue impagable. Serena tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada. Luego de presentar a Luna, se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando salió de allí diez minutos después, con otro recipiente de ponche, se alegró de ver a Luna y su madre como si hubieran sido viejas amigas.

Seiya y su madre estaban hablando con Kenji.

Ninguno parecía dispuesto a irse todavía.

Con mucho cuidado depositó el recipiente de ponche sobre la mesa. Darien estaba allí embuchando verduras como si hubiera sido su última cena.

― ¿Como va todo? ― preguntó ella.

Él estaba masticando un bastón de zanahoria.

― Yo me estoy divirtiendo. ― Miró a Seiya por encima del hombro ― Es un buen tipo. Se nota por el modo en que trata a su madre. Qué lástima que está de novio con una chica un poco afecta a mentir.

Fue como echar sal sobre una herida abierta.

― Basta de meter el dedo en la llaga. ¿Quieres? Me siento ya bastante culpable.

― Entonces dile la verdad.

― No puedo. ― ¡Como la presionaba con ese tema! ¿Por qué?

Lo miró furiosa, pero él ni parpadeó. Demonios ¿Por qué no le decía toda la verdad? ¿Por cobardía? ¿Por qué no tenía miedo de que él no quisiera volver a salir con ella? Los pensamientos que se le cruzaron por la mente fueron uno más nefasto que el otro.

― Maldición ― protestó. ¿Estaba hablando con una persona que había tenido la valentía de enfrentar la muerte y ella no era capaz de confesar a su novio la verdad? ― Está bien ― dijo pesarosa ― Se lo diré.

Darien sólo se limitó a contemplarla con ojos misteriosos.

― Y bien ― lo urgió. Buscaba un poco de crédito por lo que estaba por hacer. ― Di algo.

Entonces le sonrió.

― La verdad te hará libre.

― Si, es cierto ― masculló, un poco decepcionada porque al parecer Darien no entendía hasta que punto se estaba arriesgando ― ¡Que generoso eres!

― ¿Y que pretendes? ¿Una medalla, un premio? Lo único que vas a hacer es decir la verdad a un hombre.

― Para ti es fácil decirlo.

― No seas tan negativa ― Darien se rió ― ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

― No entiendes. Es probable que deje de gustarle, después de que se entere de todo.

― Si no te quiere por lo que eres ― razonó con seriedad ―.¿vale la pena tenerlo a tu lado?

― Me gusta ― rezongó entre dientes, fuera de sí ― No quiero perderlo.

― Repito ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ― Tomó otro bastón de zanahoria ― Si te quiere de verdad, lo tomará bien. Si no te quiere, es mejor terminar ahora.

― Podría abandonarme ― dijo ella ― Eso es lo que podría pasar, ¿Entonces, que haría yo?

― Lo que has hecho siempre ― respondió enigmático ― Vivir y ser capaz de decidir por ti misma ― Con esa frase, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Serena tuvo ganas de seguirlo, pero se contuvo. ¿Para que? ¿Qué esperaba Darien de ella? No era su gran amor el que podría escurrirse por la alcantarilla. Tampoco su vida la que estaba en juego. ¿Y porque estaba enojado? Después de todo, ella haría lo correcto confesar la verdad a Seiya.

― Necesitamos más servilletas ― le indicó la señora Setsuna desde el otro lado de la mesa del buffet. Serena asintió y fue a buscarlas a toda prisa a la cocina. Entre llevar y traer las bandejas con comida, circular en torno a los invitados y vigilar a los pacientes, estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por el extraño humor de Darien.

Cuando terminó de poner en la mesa toda la comida que quedaba, fue corriendo hacia las puertas a tomar un poco de aire. Aspiró profundo, y el aire dulce de la noche llenó sus pulmones. Oyó un ruido, como pisadas sobre el pavimento, y miró hacia afuera. Darien estaba parado, donde empezaba la terraza, con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Serena echó un vistazo hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro. Seiya y Reika conversaban con su padre. Luna y la señora

Unazuki se habían instalado a sus anchas en el sillón y parecían compartir una entretenida charla con su madre. Era el momento justo para escaparse sin que nadie la viera. Salió.

Darien la oyó acercarse

― Lo lamento, Princesa ― se disculpó ― No fue mi intención ser grosero contigo.

― ¿Entonces por qué me trataste de ese modo? ― le preguntó, por curiosidad más que por enfado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe? Es que a veces estoy de un humor muy particular. ― Se volvió y la miró, con una expresión ilegible bajo la luz de la luna. Talvez ni yo mismo lo sepa.

Serena pensó en formularle unas diez preguntas distintas a la vez, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se oyeron las notas musicales de un ave nocturna.

― Darien

― Shh…― Le tapó los labios con un dedo. ― Escucha-murmuró ― Empezaron a cantar las aves ― Tenía los dedos flacos y la piel fría, pero Serena no articuló palabra. No quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, ni por qué tenía las manos tan heladas. Sólo se quedó parada con él allí, bajo la luz de la luna. Él la atrajo hacia sí y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. Ella le apoyó la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Permanecieron así, juntos, durante un rato, escuchando el trino de los pájaros. Serena trató de deglutir el nudo que de repente se formó en su garganta.

El canto se hizo más potente, pues varias aves más se habían unido al coro. Darien le apretó el hombro y Serena sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Parpadeó con desesperación, no deseaba arruinar la magia con un llanto de tristeza o compasión. La luna cubría el patio con pálidos haces de luz y sombras. El aroma de los jazmines inundaba el aire. Los pájaros cantaban.

Darien se moría.

Serena temblaba, devastada de pronto por la extraña belleza de ese instante imposible. Un instante que, al desaparecer, ya nunca más podría recuperarse. Un instante robado al tiempo. Serena supo que jamás lo olvidaría.

Permanecieron allí durante lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad fueron pocos minutos, Darien se apartó, la tomó por los hombros y la colocó frente a él.

― Me alegro de que hayas sido tú ― fue todo lo que dijo.

Serena asintió, muda. Sabía a qué se refería. Tampoco ella habría querido compartir eso con otra persona. Luego, entraron.

La exhibición estaba por terminar El matrimonio Tsukino, con la señora Nichimura detrás, se reunió con Serena en el vestíbulo.

― Llevaremos a Reika a su casa ― dijo su madre orgullosa ―. Seiya quiere llevarte a algún lado a comer.

― Oh, mamá, gracias ― espetó Serena, sorprendida.

Su estado de shock fue mayor aún cuando vio a su padre sacar la chequera e ir tras la señora Setsuna hasta alcanzarla en el escritorio de la recepción.

Lo observó totalmente azorada mientras completaba el cheque.

― El trabajo que hacen aquí es maravilloso ― encomió Kenji a la directora ― me alegro mucho de que mi hija tenga esta oportunidad de hacer algo que valga la pena. Esto a dado a su vida una nueva perspectiva.

Seiya estaba de pie junto a ella y despidieron a sus padres.

― ¿Lista? ― le preguntó con una sonrisa que le llegó al alma.

― Iré por mis cosas ― murmuró. De pronto se asustó ante lo que tendría que hacer.

― Estas demasiado callada esta noche ― dijo Seiya ― No te oí más de diez palabras en total durante toda la noche.

― Supongo que solo estoy cansada ― Sonrió Seiya abrió el auto, subió y extendió el brazo para destrabar la puerta de ella.

― Si ― acepto, mientras colocaba la llave en el encendido ― Has trabajado mucho esta noche, a mamá le caíste muy bien, también tus padres.

― A mi me resultó muy agradable ― sabía que no podía posponerlo por mucho tiempo más. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Si bien durante la velada, la suerte la había acompañado y nadie del hogar la había delatado, Darien estaba en lo cierto: había caído en su propia trampa y no sería libre hasta que no hablara. Darien. El solo pensar en él le dio coraje ― ¿Estás apurado?

Seiya la miró sorprendido.

― No ― Le sonrió ― Mañana entro a trabajar a las diez, de modo que puedo dormir un rato más. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

― Tengo que hablar contigo ― le informó.

― Hablar ― la bromeó ― ¿Eso es todo? ― Su expresión se desvaneció ante la solemne expresión del rostro de su novia.

― Seiya se trata de algo importante.

Él asintió. Salió del estacionamiento del bar.

― ¿A dónde quiero ir?

― Hay un estacionamiento vacío en la calle de mi casa ― Respondió ― Podemos hablar allí.

Durante el trayecto al barrio de Serena, charlaron de cosas sin importancia, y a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, ella se daba cuenta de que perdía el coraje.

― Allí ― señaló cuando Seiya tomó por la calle de su casa.

Se detuvo junto a la acera y apagó el motor. Luego se volvió para mirarla.

― ¿Se trata de alguno de esos sermones en los que uno dice: ―Lo lamento, no quiero volver a verte pero podemos seguir siendo amigos y esas tonterías? ― Si bien quiso mantener un tono de voz indiferente, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado.

Meneó la cabeza. Tenía las palmas de las manos mojadas y su corazón latía a tanta velocidad que ella creía estar haciendo vibrar el auto.

― No, pero después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir, tal vez seas tú el que no quiera volverme a ver nunca más. ― En realidad, no pensaba que ese sería el final, pero debía estar preparada para lo peor.

― De ninguna manera ― se acercó y la besó en la boca. Fue un beso dulce y tierno. Ojalá no hubiera terminado nunca. Pero, por supuesto, terminó y Seiya se apartó. ― Está bien, pasemos por esto de una vez por todas, así podremos dedicarnos a besarnos como Dios manda antes de llevarte a tú casa ― echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj luminoso. ― Prometía tu padre que llegarías antes de medianoche, son doce menos cuarto, así que apúrate.

Serena carraspeó.

― Bueno, se que crees conocerme, pero…

― ¿Qué creo conocerte? ― La interrumpió ― Por supuesto que te conozco, y lo que conozco de ti, me gusta. Hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos las últimas semanas.

― Sí ― comentó ella ― pero siempre hay cosas que alguien como tú ignora.

― Sé todo lo que es importante. Eres honesta, amable y… ¡oh, Serena! Reúnes todas las condiciones que yo busco en una chica.

―Por favor Dios ― imploró ella para sus adentros ― que siga pensando lo mismo después de mi confesión.

― Me alegro de que pienses esto. ¿Pero qué pasaría si te enterases de que no soy tan perfecta, ni tan buena, ni tan santa? ¿Te seguiría gustando? ¿Desearías que siguiera siendo tu novia?

― ¿Serena de qué estás hablando? ― Preguntó obviamente confundido ― No pretendo que seas perfecta. Y debes asumir tu altruismo. Te privas de casi todo tu tiempo libre para trabajar como voluntaria en un hogar para enfermos terminales. Por el amor de Dios, no seas tan exigente contigo misma.

Serena tenía ganas de llorar.

― Es ese el punto, justamente. No lo hago por voluntad.

― ¿Eh?

― Seiya, escúchame. Y trata de no abrir juicios hasta que termine ¿De acuerdo?

― De acuerdo ― aceptó de mala gana.

Estaba muy acobardada por el tono suspicaz de Seiya.

― Antes de que empezaran las clases yo… yo… ― titubeó, había perdido toda la valentía.

― ¿Tú qué?

― Hice una rotunda estupidez. Algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa. Me arrestaron por mechera. ― Oyó el siseo del aliento contenido. Volvió el rostro y clavó la vista al frente. Ya había sufrido bastante al confesarse; no habría podido mirarlo a los ojos. ― Fui una tonta, una estúpida y lo hice para impresionar a mis amigas. El arresto fue lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Pero la cuestión de todo esto es que me condenaron a cumplir trescientas horas de servicios comunitarios. Por esa razón estoy en Millenium House.

Seiya cerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. El silencio se prolongó. Serena sentía que un hierro caliente le envolvía el corazón y lo oprimía sin piedad. Por fin, ya no pudo tolerarlo más.

― Pero me alegro de que me hallan mandado allí. De esa manera pude conocerte y hacer algo que valga la pena…

― Olvida el melodrama, ¿quieres? ― Sus palabras cortaron el aire como una fría navaja de acero ― si he oído bien, has estado mintiéndome durante semanas, ¿cierto?

― No te mentí ― protestó ― simplemente, no quería arriesgarme a contarte la verdad. Al menos hasta que nos conociéramos mejor, hasta que pudieras conocerme de verdad.

Él bufó con desdén.

― Oh, ahora si empiezo a conocerte. No eres más que otra de esas niñitas ricas divirtiéndose en los barrios bajos de la cuidad. La única diferencia es que no fuiste ti quien tomó la decisión de venir a visitarnos todos los días sino que te obligaron a hacerlo.

Lo miró con el corazón destrozado. El rostro de Seiya revelaba una ira incontenible. Sus ojos lanzaban llamas, la boca era una línea dura y chata. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta del auto, como si acercarse a ella lo hubiera contaminado.

― ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿En qué me equivoqué tanto? Cometí un error. Me arrestaron por mechera. Por eso no soy una persona despreciable. Y tampoco fui a divertirme allí. Me alegro de que me hayan destinado a Millenium House.

― No es porque hayas robado en una tienda ― refunfuñó ― ¡Lo que me molesta es que te hayas esperado casi un mes para contarme la verdad! Me imagino que te habrás divertido a costa mía. Cada vez que habría la boca, debes de haberte reído como loca. ¿Por qué no me paraste? Me has hecho quedar como un tonto. Dejaste que me llenara la boca hablando de tu nobleza y dedicación.

― Pero...

― Y sólo ibas al hogar a cumplir tu condena ― meneó la cabeza ― No puedo creer que me hayan engañado otra vez. La historia de Hotaru se repite. Claro que en el caso de ella yo sólo fui una herramienta para enfrentar a sus padres. En tu caso ¿qué soy?

― Alguien por quien he perdido la razón ― gritó ― eso es lo que eres.

― Sí, claro ― se mofó. El sarcasmo brotaba de voz como un veneno. ― ¿Qué represento yo para ti Serena? ¿Una penitencia? ¿El chico pobre de los barrios humildes de la ciudad con el cual salías a modo de castigo por haber sido descubierta, o un poco de diversión para aliviar la carga de tener que cumplir una pena?

Entonces fue ella quien se enfureció. Se había equivocado al no contarle la verdad desde un principio, pero ahora estaba enmendándolo. Seiya exageraba más de lo razonable.

― Salí contigo porque me gustas. Lo único que eres para mi es una persona. Alguien que me interesa de verdad, pero que está demostrando, y con creces, que todavía sangra por la herida que le dejó su antigua novia.

Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta. Se bajó del auto de inmediato y se volvió para mirarlo. Seiya tenía la vista fija al frente.

― Me gustas Seiya, y te pido disculpas por no haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio. Pero en ningún momento te usé ni me reí de ti y, mucho menos, salí contigo a modo de penitencia.

El no abrió la boca.

Con el corazón hecho añicos, cerró de un portazo y salió corriendo. No oyó el ruido del motor sino hasta que estuvo dentro de su casa.

Durmió poco y nada. Por momentos lloraba e insultaba y no dejó de dar vueltas casi hasta el amanecer, cuando por fin calló en un sueño inquieto. Por suerte no tuvo que enfrentar a sus padres. Habían ido a un club a jugar un torneo de bridge que duraría toda la jornada. Por lo tanto, pasó todo el día lloriqueando en su cama y esperando una llamada. Pero el teléfono permaneció mudo.

El lunes por la mañana le costó mucho fingir alegría frente a sus padres, pero, a pesar de la ruptura con Seiya ― hecho que ya daba por sentado como irreparable ―, no podía arriesgarse a que sus padres la notaran deprimida. Todavía existía el peligro de que quisieran sacarla del hogar. Se esforzó por tragarse el desayuno y hablar con entusiasmo de la exhibición.

― ¿Sabes? ― reflexionó su madre mientras se servía otra taz de café ― estoy pensando que tengo que trabajar menos horas.

― Buena idea ― coincidió su esposo ― Sería muy positivo para nosotros que pasaras más tiempo en casa.

― En realidad ― sonrió con picardía ― tengo la esperanza de que tú hagas lo mismo. De ese modo podríamos trabajar como voluntarios.

― ¿Juntos? ― Si bien la sugerencia lo sorprendió no pareció en absoluto molesto. ― Es una posibilidad. De un tiempo a esta parte yo también quería reducir mis horarios. El trabajo no me ha dado tantas satisfacciones como esperaba. Quizás debamos tenerlo en cuenta.

― Bien ― Ikuko sonrió con calidez a su hija, obligándola a corresponderle el gesto, aunque en realidad, ella tenía el corazón destrozado ― Serena parece haber madurado después de esta experiencia, y cuando oí a Luna hablando de lo feliz que era por dedicar su tiempo a... ― se interrumpió avergonzada.

A pesar de su angustia, Serena se sintió emocionada.

― Sé a que te refieres mamá ― dijo. Extendió la mano y palmeó la de su madre con afecto.

― Sé que esto puede parecer cursi ― agregó Ikuko, encogiéndose de hombros ― pero anoche me di cuenta de las necesidades que hay en el mundo y de lo poco que hacemos nosotros para ayudar.

― Colaboramos con la caridad ― señaló Kenji.

― Es cierto, pero yo creo que dar parte de ti mismo es algo diferente. Te cambia.

Que suerte, pensó Serena. Terminó su desayuno, despidió a su padre con un beso y salió corriendo detrás de su madre para que la llevara al colegio.

Esa tarde, cuando llegó al hogar, los cálidos mimos que había recibido de sus padres se habían evaporado por completo. Otra vez se había hundido en la fosa de la depresión, de la que no se creía capaz de salir.

Entró en el edificio, Darien la estaba esperando.

― ¿Cómo te fue?

― De lo peor ― dejó caer su mochila con rabia detrás del escenario y marchó por el corredor hacia el armario de las escobas. Tiró del carro y comenzó a cargarlo con artículos de limpieza.

― ¿Tan mal? ― Darien estaba inquieto, incómodo ― Bueno, por lo menos ahora no eres presa de una mentira. Me refiero a que no tienes que preocuparte de que Seiya vaya a enterarse por terceros.

― Oh, claro que no. Yo en persona le conté toda la verdad, tal como tú me indicaste. ― Apoyó con violencia la botella del limpiavidrios en el estante de arriba ― sí, tu consejo no pudo haber sido mejor, Darien. ¿Sabes cual es el único problema? Que ya no tengo novio.

Él hizo una mueca.

― Oye, lo lamento. Pero siempre es mejor hablar con honestidad.

― Honestidad ― gritó ― ¿Y de que me sirve ser honesta? Había una posibilidad de que él nunca se enterase.

― Ni lo sueñes, nena ― se opuso ― De una manera u otra se iba a enterar. La mentira tiene patas cortas. Además, si le gustas de verdad, si te quiere. Volverá.

― No volverá ― aseguró Serena. Recordó la expresión de su rostro, el disgusto que le había impedido mirarla a los ojos ― Lo se. Lo he perdido y estoy muy dolorida.

― Serena ― comenzó Dari ― la moraleja en todo esto es que, si no pudo aceptar toda la historia, la verdad sobre ti, lo de ustedes no habría resultado de todos modos. Una pareja que se quiere de verdad no puede construirse sobre secretos y mentiras.

Serena estaba que se la llevaban los demonios. Su vida era una complicación. El único chico que le había interesado en toda su existencia la creía una bruja mentirosa, conspiradora y despiadada, y Darien todavía tenía el coraje de sermonearla sobre el valor de la verdad.

― Eres un fanático de la verdad, ¿no Dari? En especial cuando no tienes nada que perder. Bien, déjame que te aclare algo: no eres tú el que debe pagar los platos rotos.

― Yo he enfrentado verdades muy duras ― le recordó ― y lo sabes.

Esa frase fue como una bofetada. Cerró los ojos y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta.

― Lo lamento. No debo descargarme contigo. No es tu culpa.

Darien se echó a reír a carcajadas.

― Deja de ser compasiva, ¿quieres? ― Extendió el brazo y la obligó a volverse para que lo mirase a los ojos. ― Claro que es mi culpa. No le habrías dicho ni media palabra si yo no hubiera insistido tanto. Así que deja de ser amable conmigo sólo porque estoy al borde la de muerte.

― Muy bien ― gruñó ― Todo esto es culpa tuya, si no estuvieras tan enfermo, ya te habría retorcido el cuello.

Darien la contempló durante un largo rato y luego volvió a reír.

― Esto no me causa ninguna gracias Dari ― le advirtió ella.

― Lo sé ― Dejó de reírse y la atrajo hacia sí. La abrazó y la apretó con fuerza ― Ya lo sé, Princesa. No tiene ninguna gracia. Ese chico te gustaba mucho y yo te arruiné la relación. Pero no te preocupes, las cosas a la larga se solucionan.

― No ― contravino ella, con un tono de voz casi inaudible contra el pecho de Darien. No sólo había perdido a Seiya sino que también tendría que soportar la ausencia de Darien dentro de poco. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos; esta vez no hizo nada para contenerlas.

― Nunca salen las cosas como uno quiere ― sollozó ― Y yo ya perdí la fe en los milagros.

― En eso te equivocas, Princesa ― murmuró, con los labios rozándole la oreja ― Ocurren milagros a diario. Sólo que a veces no los ves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 8

_**27 de Octubre**_

_Querido Diario:_

_La vida es trágica. Seiya no llamó. Creo que me odia. Tal vez Darien tenía razón: si me hubiera querido de verdad, me habría dado una oportunidad. Una parte de mí quiere llamarlo, pero tengo miedo. Me colgaría el teléfono. Supongo que me asusta enfrentarlo. Ya sé, ya sé._

_Estoy actuando como una idiota. Después de todo, sólo hemos salido unas pocas veces. Pero eso no importa. Todavía tengo la sensación de que hay un inmenso vacío en mi ser. Lo veía todos los días y hablaba por teléfono casi todas las noches. Lo echo mucho de menos. Y todavía sigo furiosa con Darien. Ojalá yo fuera una persona mejor, pero no lo soy. Aunque, si Dari no me hubiera convencido de que le confesara toda la verdad, Seiya todavía seria mi novio. Lo curioso es que mis padres quedaron tan asombrados por las maravillas que todos hablaron de mí en la exhibición, que me han levantado la pena. Hasta me permiten usar el auto los fines de semana. Lástima que ya no tengo a dónde ir._

Serena cerró el diario y miró el teléfono silencioso. Por milésima vez tomó el auricular, dudó, y lo volvió a su sitio. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Seiya no quería hablar con ella. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la ruptura. Las semanas más eternas y desgraciadas de toda su vida. No podía comer, no podía dormir, no lograba concentrarse en su tarea. En resumen, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera deprimirse y rogar para que sonara el maldito teléfono.

De pronto, sonó. Se quedó mirándolo como una estúpida durante un momento y luego se abalanzó hacia el aparato, con la esperanza de que fuera Seiya.

— Hola. — Se oyó el ―click. Característico de cuando cortan la comunicación a propósito. — ¡Caramba! — protestó —. Seguro que era número equivocado.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso los zapatos y tomó su mochila. Tenía un examen de francés; de todas maneras, le importaba un rábano si lo aprobaba o no.

La escuela fue un plomo total. Las horas no pasaban nunca. Gracias a sus excelentes hábitos de estudio, con dar una simple lectura a las cosas logró que sus calificaciones no bajaran demasiado. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Serena entregó su hoja de examen y Salió del aula sin perder tiempo. Esmeralda se encontró con ella en el pasillo.

— Hola — la saludó con una amplia sonrisa — ¿Dónde has estado últimamente?

— Donde siempre — respondió Serena —. Trabajando en el hogar y estudiando. ¿Y tú? — Lo último que le faltaba era un interrogatorio de Esmeralda. Otra curiosidad: pensar que un par de meses atrás habría hecho arder las líneas telefónicas contándole todos sus problemas a su amiga. Pero, por alguna razón, no lograba confiar en nadie lo sucedido con Seiya. Excepto a Darien, claro. Pero sólo porque él era el responsable de todo y bien se merecía aguantarla llorando y protestando.

Esmeralda la acompaño por el pasillo, rumbo a los armarios.

— Oh, lo de siempre. Las prácticas en el campo de deportes y el colegio, Ah, también he estado saliendo con Diamante, por supuesto.

— Qué bien. — Para ser honesta, le habría dado lo mismo que Esmeralda saliera con Diamante o con Freddy Krueger. Sonrió de mala gana al imaginar el cuadro. Pensándolo bien, habrían hecho buena pareja. Diamante es un chico maravilloso.

— ¿Todavía sales con Seiya Nichimura? — preguntó Esmeralda, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

Pero a Serena no la engañó ni un segundo. Sabía qué significaba ese tono.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Esmeralda se encogió de hombros.

— Por saber, nada más. ¿Sabes qué casualidad? Estaba hablando con Ruby y al pasar le mencioné a Seiya. Resulta que le conoce. Comparten algunas clases en Landsdale JC.

Ruby era la hermana mayor de Esmeralda. Sabía que lo próximo que dijera le caería de lo peor.

Su ―amiga parecía salirse de la vaina por darle la mala noticia de una vez.

— Y Ruby dijo que vio a Seiya el sábado por la noche en el cine, con una rubia despampanante. Yo me quedé helada. Quiero decir que, como sabía que entre tú y él…

Fue como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago para Serena, pero ni loca lo habría demostrado. Sin embargo, nunca más iba a mentir. Las mentiras duelen. Por mucho que la hiriera en su orgullo, ya no volvería a fingir.

— Entre Seiya y yo ya no hay nada — admitió —. Es libre para salir con quien le guste. No nos vemos más.

— Oh. — Esmeralda simuló una expresión de asombro. — Entiendo.

— Sí. — Serena sonrió. — Seguro.

El trayecto en autobús a Millenium House fue una agonía. Serena se quedó sentada en su lugar como una estatua, sin parpadear ni una sola vez por temor a romper en llanto. Se bajó cuando llegó a la parada y ni siquiera miró en dirección al bar. ¿De qué le habría servido? Seiya ya tenía otra novia. Idiota.

Miró al cielo y frunció el entrecejo. Unos negros nubarrones provenían del oeste y su ominoso aspecto amenazaba con lluvia antes que ella terminara su turno.

Serena enjuagó hasta la última gota del producto de limpieza que quedaba en el lavado y retorció el lienzo.

— ¿Por qué demonios te demoras tanto? — preguntó Darien. Estaba recostado en la cama, observándola, pues había dejado la puerta del baño abierta. — ¿Un año para limpiar el lavado?

— Deja ya de quejarte — rezongó Serena, de tan mal humor como él —. ¿Quieres que te mate los gérmenes o no?

— No te lo pedí. — Tosió. — Los gérmenes también tienen derecho a vivir.

— Muy bien— estalló Serena y arrojó su lienzo para la limpieza sobre el carro —. ¿Qué pasa? Desde que entré no has hecho otra cosa que fastidiarme. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Darien se recostó contra las almohadas.

— Ninguno. Sólo quería hablar.

— ¿Sobre? — Se quitó los guantes de goma.

— Sobre la razón por la cual estás tan furiosa conmigo.

— No estoy enojada contigo — le aclaró. Mentira. Sabía que estaba disgustada con él. Estuvo furiosa durante las dos últimas semanas. Desde aquella noche en la que, siguiendo su ―sabio consejo‖, había confesado a Seiya toda la verdad.

— Deja de fingir. — Se rió. — Estás enojada. Tratas de tragarte la rabia sólo porque no quieres pelear con un moribundo.

Serena alzó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos.

— Está bien, estoy un poco molesta contigo. Ya está. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que te lo he dicho con todas las letras?

— Lo que me haría sentir mejor es recuperar a la vieja Serena — refunfuñó —. En los últimos quince días has estado moqueando por los rincones y dando rienda suelta a tus caprichos. Y ya estoy harto de todo ese teatro.

— Oh, te pido mil disculpas por tener sentimientos — bramó ella. Tomó el carro y lo empujó hacia la puerta. — Me iré con mi cara larga a otra parte para no ofender a Su Alteza.

Qué ganas habría tenido de culminar su salida con un buen portazo, pero no quiso despertar a Artemis; sabía que estaba durmiendo. La ira la condujo por el corredor y hasta la planta alta, donde se encontraba el armario de la limpieza. Guardó todos los artículos en su interior y cerró la puerta. Pero cuando estaba llegando a las escaleras no pudo soportarlo más. El sentimiento de culpa, horrendo como una serpiente venenosa, se había enroscado en su estómago y le provocaba náuseas. Darien significaba demasiado para ella. No podía dejar así las cosas. Dio media vuelta y marchó nuevamente hacia su cuarto.

— De acuerdo — capituló, ignorando la sonrisa satisfecha de su amigo —, hablemos.

— No pudiste aguantar, ¿verdad? — Palmeó la cama y ella se sentó.

— Oh, borra esa risita estúpida de tu cara, ¿quieres? Ya estoy aquí. No quise irme sabiendo que estábamos disgustados. — Notó la mueca de dolor de su amigo cuando el colchón cedió por el peso de su cuerpo.

Superando el momento de sufrimientos, extendió la mano y tomó la de ella.

— No estoy sonriendo, Serena — susurró —. Tengo miedo. No quiero perderte. No ahora.

La muchacha sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se lo tragó. Se sentía como un gusano.

— No vas a perderme — le aseguró, aún con tono gruñón —. Simple y sencillamente, seguirás haciendo lo que has hecho toda la vida: sacarme de las casillas.

— Dime por qué estabas tan enojada. — Le acarició la mano.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Supongo que necesitaba a alguien para echarle la culpa.

— Y yo era un blanco perfecto, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Pero ahí no termina todo — aventuró —. Hay algo que te perturba y quiero saber qué es.

— No seas tonto. — Ni loca habría reconocido ante él qué era lo que más le molestaba de todo ese episodio. — Por mucho que deteste reconocerlo, tú me diste un buen consejo. Tenías razón. Una relación que se basa en una mentira no puede durar. Supongo que te culpé a ti cuando lo descubrí. Seiya no lo tomó para nada bien. Estaba tan… tan…

— ¿Herido?

— Irracional — lo corrigió Serena. Bajó la vista y la fijó en el acolchado. Pero está bien. Si me hubiera querido de verdad, por lo menos habría intentado comprender. Te pido disculpas por haberme descargado contigo. Pero, tal como tú mismo lo has dicho, necesitaba alguien a quien culpar y tú fuiste el blanco perfecto.

Darien extendió la mano y le levantó el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. La miró con resolución, sus ojos parecían llamas en aquel rostro delgado.

— Pero empezaste a dudar, ¿verdad? A dudar de mis verdaderas razones para convencerte de que hablaras con él. ¿Pensaste en una segunda intención de mi parte, quizás?

— No seas tonto. — Trató de desviar la mirada, pero él no le soltaba el mentón. — ¿Qué otra razón pudiste haber tenido?

Darien sonrió con tristeza y Serena sintió una repentina desesperación por que él se callara la boca, por no escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.

— Por favor — suplicó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Volvió a moverse en la cama. — Olvidemos esta conversación. Ahora las cosas se han encarrilado…

— Mentira — se opuso él —. No eres estúpida y supongo que sabes qué es lo que siento por ti.

Se quedó helada.

— Somos amigos.

— ¿Amigos? — Darien rió sin ganas. — Claro que somos amigos, pero cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti.

Y finalmente se oyeron las palabras. Las mismas que ella sospechaba que le partirían el corazón en mil pedazos.

— Pero te juro, Serena— continuó en un murmullo, mirando ahora hacia la ventana y la oscuridad —, que no te convencía de que hablaras con Seiya porque tuve ilusiones de que alguna vez pudiera existir algo entre nosotros. Es demasiado tarde para eso. No soy tonto. Me queda muy poco tiempo.

— ¡Ni lo menciones!

— ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Créeme, por mucho que me doliera saber que querías de verdad a ese tipo, jamás habría sido tan tonto como para creer que, si él te daba la espalda, vendrías corriendo a mi lado. Mis sentimientos por ti son demasiado profundos para caer en semejante bajeza. Además, Seiya es un chico decente. Prefiero que estés con él y no con uno de esos snobs arrogantes que viven en la parte de la ciudad de la que provienes.

Serena no sabía que decir. En el inesperado silencio, oyó los ruidos del tráfico que se confundían con el canto de los pájaros que se filtraba por la ventana entornada.

— Di algo — susurró Darien por fin —. Dime que me crees. Dime que no me consideras un cretino egoísta que arruinó tu vida amorosa porque te quería toda para mí.

— No eres un cretino egoísta, Dari — confirmó.

— Te lo agradezco mucho. — Suspiró. — Pero no debí confesarte mis sentimientos. No querías oírlos.

— No sé qué decir — murmuró, pero de pronto lo supo. Con gran asombro de su parte, descubrió en un segundo por qué Darien siempre había tenido sobre ella mucha más influencia que cualquier otra persona.

— No digas nada — concedió él —. No tiene sentido.

Claro que lo tenía, pensó Serena. Darien merecía saber la verdad. Ella se lo debía.

— Claro que lo tiene — se opuso. Inspiró profundamente. — Estás en lo cierto. Sospeché que tuvieras segundas intenciones. Me preguntaba si no te habías enamorado de mí, porque la verdad es que me parece que yo también estoy un poco enamorada de ti.

Darien se quedó petrificado.

Si el tema en cuestión no hubiera sido los sentimientos del uno por el otro, Serena habría soltado una carcajada al verlo con la boca abierta. Aquellos sentimientos que la confundían, que la torturaban, que la mantenían despierta toda la noche tratando de determinar qué clase de persona era en realidad.

— Pero eso es imposible… — continuó, vacilante. No estaba segura de lo que quería decir exactamente y de cuál era el mejor modo de expresarlo. — Porque, si Seiya me gusta de verdad, ¿cómo puedo tener estos sentimientos hacia ti? — Estaba tan confundida que se interrumpió.

Darien inspiró hondo.

— ¿Y quién demonios podría darte una respuesta? Nuestra situación es muy atípica. De hecho, jamás debimos habernos conocido.

— Ni lo menciones — vociferó ella —. Nunca más repitas eso. No entiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti. Tienes la virtud de fastidiarme, entristecerme, alegrarme, hacerme sentir culpable; me manejas como quieres. No me importa. Vas a morir. Y sé que una parte de ti cree que no soy más que una niña rica que juega a ser una santa, pero por favor, nunca jamás digas que te arrepientes de haberme conocido.

— No me arrepiento — dijo Darien con suavidad —. Lo único que lamento es que no haya sido en otro momento, en otro lugar. Sólo lamento estar atrapado en un cuerpo que se está gastando mucho antes de lo debido.

— Nunca se sabe — afirmó ella con pasión —. Todos los días ocurren milagros. Tú mismo lo has dicho.

Darien le sonrió con tristeza.

— Bueno, uno ha ocurrido: te conocí.

— ¿Pero en qué nos ha beneficiado? — Razonó ella con amargura —. No sé qué es lo que siento por ti. No sé qué es lo que siento por Seiya. Santo Dios, soy una ignorante. Sólo estoy segura de que estoy partida en dos.

Darien extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro.

— Nunca sabrás lo bien que me ha hecho conocerte — dijo —. Jamás tendré oportunidad de llevarte al cine, ni de invitarte a caminar por la playa, ni de hacerte el amor, pero todos los días agradezco a Dios haberte tenido en mi vida por un tiempo. Eso es un milagro, Serena.

Serena se puso a llorar.

— Oh, Dios — se lamentó —. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Cómo puedo sentir esto por ti si todavía siento algo por Seiya? No lo entiendo.

— Oye — le dijo él y la abrazó —, no dejes que esto te afecte. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Pero cuál es la novedad? Además, ¿hay alguna ley que prohíba que una persona quiera a dos? ¿Quién ha decretado que las emociones vienen en lindos paquetitos envueltos para regalo que uno abre cuando se le antoja?

— Pero no tiene sentido — insistió ella, enjugándose los ojos —. Yo te quiero, Darien. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto. Pero a él también. Entonces, ¿qué clase de persona soy?

Cuando terminó su turno, llovía a cántaros. Le importó muy poco. Sabía que, si llamaba a su madre por teléfono, la vendría a buscar, pero prefería tomar el autobús. La confrontación con Darien podía haber servido para aclarar las cosas entre ellos, pero Serena se sentía como si hubiera pasado por una exprimidora.

La señora Setsuna le prestó un paraguas y Serena salió al porche de la entrada. El agua golpeaba sin cesar cuando cruzó la calle para ir a la parada del autobús. Se le empaparon los pies al saltar el río de agua que corría por la zanja. Permaneció de pie en la parada del autobús, mirando la calle a través de la bendita oscuridad. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, contemplo los reflejos mojados de los carteles de neón. Fluidos azules y rojos, dorados y verdes parecían desplazarse y confundirse en un ágil torbellino de color mientras la lluvia y el viento azotaban el pavimento.

Se concentro en el camino y experimento una sensación de paz que serenaba sus nervios. Una ráfaga de aire helado le traspaso su fina chaqueta. La lluvia caía como cataratas y abofeteaba la parte posterior de sus jeans. Pero ella ni se movió. No podía. La exótica belleza del neón en la lluvia la mantuvo clavada al piso.

Un auto se detuvo a su lado, Serena parpadeó.

— Hola. — El conductor bajo la ventanilla correspondiente a la puerta del acompañante. Era Seiya . — Sube. Te llevo a tu casa.

Vacilo. No confiaba en su valentía para enfrentarlo en ese momento.

— Apresúrate. Te estás empapando.

Aceptó.

—Hola — murmuro.

— Hola — respondió él, con la vista fija en el camino.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras se alejaban de la calle y pasaban a formar parte del grueso del tráfico. Dentro del auto estaba oscuro y a Serena eso le vino de perillas.

— Te agradezco que te hayas detenido para llevarme — comento ella por fin.

— No hay problema — dijo él, todavía concentrado en la conducción del vehículo —. De todas maneras, iba para allá.

Recorrieron Twin Oaks Boulevard en un silencio tan tenso que el aire parecía cortarse. Serena estaba tiesa, con los ojos clavados en la ventanilla.

— ¿Y? — La voz de Seiya sonó normal. — ¿Cómo va todo?

— Bien. ¿Y tus cosas?

— No me quejo — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar de tonterías, exhausta como para intentar un último esfuerzo. Por mucho que Seiya le gustara, el paso siguiente le correspondía a él. No se engañaba: solo se había ofrecido a llevarla como un acto de gentileza. No había una segunda lectura. La confrontación con Darien había dejado una moraleja: era una estupidez no enfrentar los verdaderos sentimientos. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ordenar un poco sus emociones. Para su asombro, descubrió que estaba furiosa. Seiya se había comportado como un idiota. Y tampoco la llamo.

Él se coloco en el carril izquierdo y doblo en MacGower Road. El tráfico estaba mucho más pesado allí.

— Oh, Serena — empezó —, con respecto a lo que sucedió entre nosotros…

— Mejor no toquemos ese tema —lo interrumpió ella con cortesía. Enojada o no, no tenía sentido seguir con el mismo asunto. Seguramente el pensaría que su conducta estaba justificada. Si él no notaba por las suyas lo mezquina que había sido su actitud, no cambiaria de opinión solo porque ella se lo dijera. — No vale la pena. Lo pasado, pisado.

— Sí, bueno, la verdad es que debí haberte llamado.

— No importa.

— ¿Seguirás trabajando en el hogar mucho tiempo más? — le preguntó. La miró de reojo y luego siguió con la vista fija en el pavimento resbaloso.

— Si, todavía me quedan bastantes horas por cumplir — respondió —. Además, me gusta trabajar allí. Creo que, cuando termine mi sentencia, les pediré que me permitan quedarme.

— ¿Sabes? No hay motivo para que dejes de ir al bar — comento —. Sé que te gustaba venir a tomar una Coca antes de empezar tu turno. Henry y otros clientes habituales preguntaron por ti.

— Tal vez vaya — dijo, sin comprometerse. Ese viaje se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Era obvio que Seiya se sentía incomodo, avergonzado.

Lo que una vez hubo entre ellos había terminado. Estaba muerto y enterrado. Lo único que Serena deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa, meterse en la cama y lamerse las heridas. ¿Por qué no habría llegado el maldito autobús antes que Seiya?

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la calle donde ella vivía. Pero él, en lugar de detenerse frente a la casa, siguió de largo y paró exactamente en el mismo lugar donde se habían peleado.

— Oye — preguntó ella —, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Apagó el motor y la miró.

— Quiero hablar contigo.

De pronto, la ira de la muchacha superó el límite de lo tolerable. Ya no pudo tragarse nada más. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Qué pretendería ahora? ¿Darle una lata de media hora, echándole en cara lo bruja y vil que era? Puede ser que hubiera cometido un error en su vida, pero estaba pagándolo. Él fue un idiota.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Tienes algún otro comentario interesante sobre mi persona? Pues guárdatelo. Y si es el mismo, no quiero volver a oírlo. Fuiste muy claro hace dos semanas. — Tanteo en busca del picaporte de la puerta.

— Serena, espera.

Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas insultándome?

— Lo lamento — dijo por fin —. Sé que me porte como un cretino.

— Cierto.

Con la pálida luz de la calle, Serena alcanzo a ver una sonrisa en sus labios. — No hace falta que te pongas de acuerdo conmigo tan rápido.

Ella no le contesto ni una palabra. Todavía seguía asombrada por lo molesta que estaba. Seiya la había herido, había sido injusto y ahora ella solo le reconocía que tal vez la culpa no había sido toda suya. De todas maneras, no se quedaría allí sentada, compartiendo una intimidad que no le ocasionaría otra cosa más que heridas. Ya había tenido la función del día y no quería repetirla.

— ¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto, Seiya?

No vas a venirme con ese cuento de que podemos seguir siendo amigos y esas cosas, ¿verdad? Ya sé el concepto que te has formado de mi, entonces, mejor dejamos todo como está. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡No! A menos que te hayas convertido en vidente en estos últimos tiempos, no puedes saber qué estoy pensando. — Comenzaba a enojarse, pero se controló y suspiró. — Por favor, escúchame hasta el final.

Ahora fue ella quien suspiró. Quizás el modo más rápido de poner punto final a la situación fuera escuchar todo lo que tenía para decirle y listo. Así podría irse a su casa a llorar en paz.

—Acepto.

La lluvia golpeaba sin cesar contra el techo del auto. Seiya introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se volvió para mirar por el parabrisa.

—Te eché mucho de menos, Serena. Me gustaría seguir viéndote.

— ¿Cómo amigos?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

—No. No dará resultado de ese modo. Por lo menos, no todavía. Me gustaría una segunda oportunidad. Tú me entiendes, quiero que salgamos y veamos cómo salen las cosas. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti. No puedo borrarte de mi mente.

— ¿Y todo lo que me dijiste? — le recordó ella —. Si vas a rebajarme a la misma categoría que tu ex novia…

— No te pareces en nada a Hotaru — la interrumpió —.Dije todas esas cosas porque estaba furioso. Pensé que me habías usado.

— ¿Todavía lo piensas?

— No. — Sonrió. — Creo que yo te gustaba de verdad y que tú me gustas a mí.

— Pero no me admiras tanto, ¿cierto?— Quería poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Sus emociones eran muy confusas. El enfrentamiento con Darien, las dos últimas semanas de angustia sin Seiya… Ya no podía definir sus sentimientos y, mucho menos reanudar su relación con Seiya. Cómo deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Simples. Como era su vida antes.

— ¿Es admiración lo que buscas? — pregunto.

— No — contesto ella, decidida a ser tan directa como él. Nunca pretendí eso. Pero si quiero honestidad. — Honestidad, de acuerdo. Eso te brindaré. Tienes razón, no siento por ti lo mismo que antes —confesó —. Te creí una santa y luego descubro que estas en libertad condicional.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres seguir saliendo conmigo?

— Porque me gustas mucho. De verdad, maldita sea. Porque no puedo borrarte de mi mente. Echo de menos las charlas contigo, verte y muchas otras cosas más. — Hizo una pausa y tomó aire. — Además, eres la única chica que conozco que lee tanto como yo. Ya está. ¿Conforme?

Serena se rió.

— Sí, porque yo también tengo unas cuantas cosas para decirte.

— ¿Por ejemplo? Disculpa que haga hincapié en esto, pero yo he sido muy franco contigo desde el primer día que nos conocimos.

— Es verdad — admitió ella —, pero también dictador, intolerante y santurrón.

Seiya pareció totalmente perplejo.

— Santurrón — repitió en voz baja, como si nunca hubiera escuchado antes ese término —. ¿Intolerante? ¿Dictador? ¿Estas tomándome el pelo?

— En absoluto — contesto Serena. Era muy importante hacerlo entrar en razones. — Fuiste todas esas cosas. La noche que te confesé la verdad no me escuchaste. Te apresuraste a sacar conclusiones sobre mi carácter y mis motivaciones, me juzgaste como persona.

— No fue así — se defendió—. Demonios, estaba shockeado. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

— No lo sé — contesto ella —. Pero esperaba un poco mas de compresión de la que recibí. No fue nada fácil para mí confesar la verdad.

Seiya abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y clavó la vista en el volante.

— Por dios, Serena, no sé que decir. Reconozco que actué como un idiota, pero estaba aterrado. Esa noche pensé que me echarías de tu lado de un puntapié, y en cambio recibí un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. Pensaba que eras tan… tan buena, que te había colocado en un pedestal. Si hasta adoraba el suelo que pisabas. Te creía una versión adolescente de la Madre Teresa y de pronto me dices que no eres ninguna santa, que estás cumpliendo una condena. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido tú en mi lugar?

— Pésimo — concedió —. Pero prefiero pensar que por lo menos habría intentado comprender. Prefiero creer que te habría dado una segunda oportunidad. Entiendo por qué rompiste conmigo esa noche. Pero pasaron dos semanas y no fuiste capaz de llamar ni una sola vez, Seiya. ¿Si no me hubieras visto por casualidad hoy, te habrías vuelto a acercar a mí?

—Te llamé esta mañana, pero corté al oír tu voz — masculló —. Y tampoco te vi por casualidad. Mientras trabajaba, miraba hacia afuera, esperando que llegara el autobús. Te vi bajar. Y cuando empezó a llover, se me ocurrió aparentar una casualidad y que al llevarte estaría cumpliendo mi obra caritativa del día. — Se rió. — Supongo que yo tampoco soy un santo.

— Ninguno de los dos lo es — afirmo la muchacha —. Simplemente, somos seres humanos.

— ¿Quieres decir que no quieres volver a intentarlo?

— No. — Meneo la cabeza. — Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo y ver que pasa.

Seiya relajo los hombros y esbozo una sonrisa.

— ¿Aunque yo sea una idiota dictador e intolerable, que no tiene compresión ni piedad?

— Eso no es verdad — dijo ella —. No eres un idiota y tenías tus buenos motivos para enfurecerte. Pero la próxima vez que nos peleemos, no seas tan impulsivo para juzgarme. Y tampoco esperes dos semanas para llamarme.

— Han sido las dos semanas más largas de mi vida — admitió él —. Te eche mucho de menos.

— ¿Saliste con alguna otra chica? —pregunto, al recordar lo que Esmeralda le había contado.

Seiya apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

— Mi vida social de estos últimos días se limito a ver unas reposiciones de Viaje a las Estrellas y una ardiente cita con mi prima, en la que compartimos una cena y una película.

— ¿Tu prima? — Se relajo contra su cuerpo.

— Ajá. — Se inclinó y rozo los labios de Serena con los suyos. — ¿Y tú? — murmuro —. Espera… Te advierto que, si te enamoraste de otro, me moriré de pena.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 9

_**31 de octubre**_

_Querido diario:_

_¡Increíble! Las cosas han dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Seiya y yo nos hemos arreglado y supongo que nuestra relación será mejor que la de antes. Todavía estoy un tanto confundida en ciertos aspectos, aunque no me dejare vencer. Tema principal: no sé que hacer con respecto a Darien. Mis sentimientos hacia él se han enredado tanto que no sé si voy o vengo. Pensé que me resultaría muy difícil volver a verlo, en especial después de nuestra charla el otro día, pero no fue así. Tal vez sea cierto que me quiere, pero, por su comportamiento, nadie se daría cuenta. Molestarme sigue siendo su deporte favorito. Sin embargo, estoy un poco preocupada. Los últimos dos días tenía un aspecto deplorable y pasó mucho tiempo en cama._

_Esta noche Seiya y yo iremos a un baile para festejar el Día de Brujas._

Releyó lo que había escrito en su diario una semana atrás y frunció en entrecejo. La fiesta resulto divertida y los amigos de Seiya le parecieron muy agradables.

Pero todavía confundida por Darien.

Dio vuelta a la pagina, tomo su bolígrafo y escribió 5 de noviembre. Miro la fecha y luego cerro el diario. No supo que escribir. Le parecía fuera de lugar llenar hoja tras hoja hablando sobre su relación con Seiya, en especial cuando Darien le tenia tan preocupada. No estaba bien.

Miro el reloj. Decidió posponer las obligaciones con su diario hasta que tuviera algo alegre para contar y tomo su bolso. Era domingo. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano para hacer galletas. No tenía sentido acumular todas las calorías en sus caderas, de modo que podría ir trotando hasta el Hogar para llevar su obra de arte culinario a Dari.

Darien estaba acostado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí un domingo? — pregunto, con un tono malhumorado.

— Pensé en pasar por aquí para ver como estabas — respondió. Acercó una silla a su cama y se sentó. Colocó sobre una mesa de noche la caja de galletas que había llevado.

Él arqueó las cejas.

— Caramba, que afortunado soy.

— ¿Por qué estas de tan pésimo humor?

— ¿Y por que tú estas alegre como un cascabel últimamente?

Serena se mordió el labio. No le había dicho una palabra de su reconciliación con Seiya. No sabia con exactitud por qué pero le parecía, bueno, un golpe bajo.

— Por ninguna razón en especial — mintió —. Sólo que he vuelto a ser la chica alegre de siempre.

— Mentira. — Darien resoplo y cerró los ojos. — No necesitas fingir conmigo, Serena. Te reconciliaste con Seiya.

Ella suspiró.

— No quiero engañarte.

— Bien. — Sonrió de mala gana. — Mi ego está fuerte como nunca. Pero saber que estabas protegiendo mis sentimientos porque me tenías lástima me volvía loco.

— No estaba haciendo eso — se defendió Serena, vacilante. Pero era exactamente lo que había hecho. — Es solo que no quise hablar de él todavía, porque estamos pasando por un periodo de prueba.

— Me alegro por ti — comento y se recostó contra la almohada. Giro la cabeza y señalo en dirección a la caja que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. — ¿Hay galletas con trozos de chocolate allí dentro?

Oscuras ojeras remarcaban sus ojos; el dolor delineaba sus labios. Hacia dos días que no se levantaba y eso a Serena le aterraba. Antes de subir, había mantenido una charla con la enfermera de turno y se entero que había comido muy poco.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te hubiera traído a Miss Universo? Por supuesto que hay galletas con trozos de chocolate en esa caja. ¿Quieres comerlas ahora? Puedo ir a buscarte un vaso de leche a la cocina.

―Por favor, Dios — rogó en silencio —. Haz que coma algo, aunque solo sean dulces.

— No, mas tarde. — Se movió, tratando de acomodarse, pero el dolor se reflejo en su rostro. — Ahora estoy un poco cansado.

— Pero son tus favoritas — Protesto, y luego cerro la boca. Dari se daría cuenta de que estaba desesperada por verlo comer, si seguía insistiendo. — Si vas a comerlas mas tarde, esta bien. Mañana me dirás que tal qué tal estaban.

— Deliciosas, Princesa — le dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labias —. ¿Por qué no me lees algo?

— Claro. — se puso de pie y fue a la biblioteca. — ¿Qué quieres que te lea?

— ¿Qué crees? Asimov, por supuesto.

— ¿Cual? Tienes prácticamente todas las obras de ese nombre.

Se rió.

— De ninguna manera. Escribió centenares de libros y yo apenas tengo unas pocas docenas.

Léeme Fundación_._

Las manos de Serena temblaron cuando extrajo el viejo libro de bolsillo. Darien estaba mal.

Muy grave y a ella le aterraba su muerte.

Volvió asentarse y lo miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabia que no estaba durmiendo.

Abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

Leyó durante media hora para él. No le habría molestado seguir leyéndole todo el día, pero la señora Setsuna entró y le dijo que Darien se había dormido profundamente. Para Serena eso era solo un detalle. No se quería ir. Claro que la directora no le dio oportunidad de elegir. La hizo salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí un domingo? — pregunto cuando estuvieron afuera.

— Solo quise venir a ver como estaba Dari.

La mujer la miró. Su rostro era una mezcla de exasperación y compasión. Por fin, sonrió.

— Lo se. Se han hecho bastante amigos ustedes dos ¿Verdad?

— Si, muy buenos amigos.

— Ven, bajemos — ordeno la señora Setsuna —. Vamos a tomar una taza de café. Necesito hablar contigo.

Una vez en la cocina, se sirvieron el café. Cuando se sentaron el la mesa, Serena se preparó para lo peor. ¿Acaso la directora le ordenaría que se alejara, ahora que Darien se había agravado tanto?

La mujer tomo su taza y bebió un sorbo. Obsequió a la chica con una cálida sonrisa.

— Eres una persona muy especial, ¿lo sabias? Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Atónita, Serena la miro con la boca abierta.

— Una disculpa — repitió —. ¿Por que? No me ha hecho nada. — No todavía, claro. Quizás estaba disculpándose por adelantado, porque en cualquier momento dejaría caer el hacha para cortar las visitas a Darien.

— Te debo una disculpa por el modo como te trate el día que viniste aquí por primera vez. No eres una mechera. Eres una chica maravillosa a quien pescaron haciendo una travesura que seguramente debe de estar de moda entre los adolescentes de este país. Suspiro. Te pido perdón con toda honestidad, Serena. Eres la mejor voluntaria que hemos tenido en este hogar.

— Gracias. — La muchacha sentía que las mejillas le ardían. — Pero la verdad es que me alegro de que me hayan arrestado. De no haber sido así, jamás habría venido a este lugar… Ni siquiera me gusta pensar en esa posibilidad. Adoro trabajar aquí. Me cambio la vida. — Se detuvo, confundida. ¿De verdad había dicho algo tan difícil de creer? Si. Peor aún, era cierto. El Hogar le había cambiado la vida. No. De inmediato cambio de opinión. No era el lugar, sino la gente la que había hecho el milagro.

— Nos cambia a todos — dijo la señora Setsuna —. El trabajo con nuestros pacientes se traduce en cansancio de pies, cansancio de espalda, ardor en las manos, muchas risas y — hizo una breve pausa y miro a Serena directamente a los ojos— un profundo dolor en el alma. Millenium House es un lugar de dichas y penas, de sufrimiento y compasión. Serena la observó durante largo rato. Luego hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta no sabia si le convenía escuchar.

— Señora Setsuna, ¿esta muy grave Darien? Quiero decir… Sólo está un poco cansado, ¿No? Va a recuperarse.

La directora miró su taza de café y luego a la chica.

— No — susurró —. Me temo que ya no. Darien se está muriendo.

— Serena. Tierra llamando a Serena. — Seiya chasqueo los dedos debajo de su nariz.

— Epa — le dió una palmada es las manos para quitarlas de encima. — No hagas eso. Te estaba escuchando.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué estuviste callada los últimos cinco minutos? — se quejó, mientras tomaba su vaso de Coca —. Te hice la misma pregunta tres veces, — Al ver que su novia seguía con la vista en blanco, suspiro con dramatismo. — Repito: ¿Cómo encontraste a Darien hoy?

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui a verlo? — le preguntó.

— Me lo dijo tu mama. — Bebió un sorbo. — ¿Por que? ¿Era un secreto?

Serena meneó la cabeza. Seiya había ido a su casa a darle algunas clases de apoyo de física. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, tenia un examen semestral. Claro que fue lo mismo que enseñarle a la pared, porque ella no le había prestado atención ni un segundo. Le costaba concentrarse. En su mente hacían eco las palabras de la señora Setsuna: ―Darien se está muriendo. La frase se repetía una y otra vez, como un disco rayado.

— Dari no esta muy bien — masculló, con la vista fija en el libro de texto de física abierto sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— Lo siento — murmuró Seiya. Extendió el brazo y le cubrió la mano con la suya. — Estas muy triste, ¿Verdad?

Serena quiso contarle, pero no le salió la voz. Un enorme nudo le oprimía la garganta, de modo que solo asistió con la cabeza. Seiya tampoco habló. Solo se quedó sentado a su lado, cobijando su mano en las de él y dejando que suspirara hondo, varias veces.

Por fin, cuando se aseguró de que no lloraría como una bebe, dijo:

— Nunca creí que me afectaría de este modo. Discúlpame por ser tan tonta.

— No te disculpes, querida. — Le rodeo los hombros con el brazo. — Estás sufriendo. Se nota.

¿Dari esta muy grave?

Serena abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Si lo decía, parecería cierto. Entonces, se encogió de hombros y espero que él la entendiera.

— Está bien. Creo que puedo imaginarlo — dijo —. Pero cuando necesites hablar de esto, avísame.

— Serena, Seiya. — La voz de Ikuko Tsukino sonó estridente desde la puerta de la cocina. — No parece que estén estudiando, ustedes dos.

La chica protesto. Seiya retiró el brazo de inmediato y sonrío con timidez a Ikuko.

— Oh, las apariencias engañan — espetó.

— Claro — contestó ella, entre risas —. Y yo me chupo el dedo. — Sus risas se desvanecieron al ver la expresión de Serena. Luego miró a Seiya y frunció el entrecejo preocupada. — ¿Está todo bien?

Serena seguía muda.

— Darien Chiba está muy grave — Explicó Seiya —. Serena está muy angustiada.

— Oh, querida — la consoló su madre.

Sonó el teléfono. En el silencio de la cocina, la campanilla resultó aterradora. Ominosa.

El señor Tsukino asomó la cabeza en la cocina.

— Serena — dijo —. Teléfono. Es la señora Setsuna, del Hogar. Dice que es urgente.

— ¿quieres que atienda yo? — preguntó Seiya.

Serena meneo la cabeza. Las piernas le pesaban como plomo y el tiempo le pareció interminable hasta llegar al teléfono. Levantó el auricular y escuchó. Notó el tono de voz de la directora. Oyó como respiraba Seiya y tampoco le paso inadvertida la mirada de preocupación que intercambiaron sus padres. Luego se oyó decir:

— Está bien. Ya voy para allá.

Seiya se puso de pie. No necesitaba preguntar que pasaba. Ya lo sabía.

— Te llevo.

— Serena — interpuso su padre —. Creo que no deberías ir a ninguna parte. Mañana no sólo tienes que madrugar, sino que te tomaran un examen muy importante.

La chica quedo petrificada.

— Kenji. — Su esposa se puso de pie. — Olvida el examen. El amigo la necesita. Eso es mucho más importante.

— Pero Ikuko — arguyó. La miró sin comprender. — Si le va mal en física, sus posibilidades de ser aceptada en una universidad decente irán a parar al tacho de la basura. Por otra parte, no creo que una vigilia junto a una cama sea adecuada para una chica de su edad.

— Si deja morir a Darien sin haberle dado oportunidad de despedirse, lo lamentara por el resto de su vida — insistió Ikuko con firmeza —. En cuanto al examen de física, creo que consolar a un amigo que está apunto de reunirse con su Creador es algo mucho más importante que ingresar en una buena universidad. Por lo que a mi respecta, puede ir a Landsdale JC.

Serena miró a su madre azorada.

— El trabajo en Millenium House te ha cambiado — agregó Ikuko, dirigiéndose a su hija —. Nos ha cambiado a todos. — Estampó un beso en si mejilla. — Ve con Darien. Quédate con él todo el tiempo que te necesite. Llámame cuando quieras volver a casa. Iré a buscarte.

Cuando llegó al Hogar eran las nueve y media. Seiya la dejó en la puerta, la besó en la frente y le pidió que lo llamara en cuanto pudiera.

La señora Setsuna y la enfermera de turno estaban de pie junto a la cama de Darien en el momento en el que Serena abrió la puerta y entró.

— Ha estado preguntando por ti —. Dijo la directora.

— Gracias por haberme llamado — respondió la chica y se acercó a la cama en puntas de pie.

— Te lo había prometido, ¿No? — La señora Setsuna sonrió amargada. — Ahora está descansando, pero se la pasa durmiendo y despertando a cada rato. — Ambas mujeres se marcharon para dejarlos a solas.

Ella se sentó junto a la cama y empezó a rezar en silencio. Se oía la respiración suave y superficial de Darien. La palidez de su piel contrastaba con su oscura cabellera. Le tomó la mano. Quería asegurarse de que aun tenía pulso. No bien lo rozó, él abrió los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — le preguntó, en una voz tan baja que casi no se oyó.

— Lo siento. — trató de sonreír. — La próxima vez seré más rápida.

Los labio se Dari se curvaron en un fantasma de sonrisa.

— No habrá una próxima vez, Princesa.

— No seas tonto — susurro Serena, tratando de contener las lagrimas —. Sólo estas cansado. Mañana serás otro.

Pero ella sabia que no era cierto. Y Darien también.

Él cerró los ojos durante un largo rato. Ella los creyó dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto al sentir que entrelazaba sus dedos en los suyos.

— Acércate — le pidió. — Quiero hablar.

— No — Gritó ella, presa de pánico —. Tienes que ahorrar fuerzas. Debes luchar, Dari. Aguanta. Tú puedes superar esto.

— Shh. — Suspiró el joven. — No puedo. No quiero. Maldición — gimió, con voz apenas audible —. Acércate más. Tengo cosas que decir y muy poco tiempo.

Con lágrimas que rodaban libremente por su rostro. Serena obedeció.

— No, Dari — le imploró —. No Me hagas esto. No podría soportar que te…

— Te amo, Princesa — La interrumpió.

— Oh, Dios, yo también te amo a ti — sollozó.

— Quiero que hagas algo por mí.

— Lo que sea — dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas —. Haré lo que quieras.

— Es un comienzo. — Emitió un sonido que pudo haber sido una risa, pero estaba débil que pareció tos.

— No trates de hablar, Dari — suplicó, tratando de alejarse de él para poder oprimir el botón y llamar a la enfermera de turno —. Llamaré a la señora Setsuna. Te llevaremos a un hospital…

— No — gimió —. Nada de hospitales, ni de médicos, ni de malditos aparatos. Si, me amas, si te importo de verdad, déjame morir con dignidad. Todo lo que quiero ahora es a ti… es decirte…

Derrotada, Serena se dejó caer a un costado de la cama, con el rostro a escasos centímetro del de él, apoyando en la almohada.

— De acuerdo — murmuró —. Estoy aquí y me quedaré hasta el final. Pero no necesitas decirme nada. Es demasiado esfuerzo para ti.

— Por Dios — bufo él como pudo —, ya basta. Todavía no estoy muerto. Mis cuerdas vocales aún funcionan. — Con enorme esfuerzo, levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de la chica, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Quiero tocarte por última vez.

Serena lloró en silencio. Las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y terminaron en el cuello de Darien.

— ¿Me oyes? — preguntó él.

— Si.

— Dos cosas. — su voz se apagaba. —Quiero saber algo. Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra época, en otro lugar, ¿Habrías podido amarme?

— Te amo ahora y aquí — gritó ella con pasión—. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en la vida…

— ¿Podrías haberme amado como hombre? — preguntó Darien.

Serena ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

— Oh, claro. Darien parte de mí siempre te ha amado de ese modo.

— No sabes como te lo agradezco.

Ella se le acercó más. Él se alejaba; apenas tenía un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué más querías decirme?

— No me olvides.

— Por supuesto que no te olvidaré — le prometió.

— Recuérdame cuando canten las aves nocturnas. — La voz era tan baja que resultaba difícil comprender las palabras. Escúchalas… Quiero que sepas que yo estaré contigo siempre… cada vez que escuches el canto…

— Darien — lo llamó. Presa de pánico, se sentó y le toco la cara. Él no se movió. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Serena extendió el brazo por encima de él y desesperada, oprimió el botón para llamar a la enfermera de turno.

— Darien — repitió.

La enfermera y la señora Setsuna entraron de inmediato, pero Serena no les presto atención. Todavía estaba repitiendo el nombre de él cuando la directora la hizo salir de la cama, para que las enfermera pudiera trabajar sin perturbaciones.

— Entró en coma — anunció la enfermera.

— Por el amor de Dios — gritó la chica —. Hágalo reaccionar. Llame a los médicos. — tuvo intenciones de regresar a la cama, pero la señora Setsuna la detuvo.

— Serena — le dijo con firmeza —. Se está muriendo no podemos hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¡Podemos intentarlo!

La mujer la tomo de los hombros y la zamarreó.

— Escúchame. Vamos a respetar los deseos de Darien. Aquí no habrá médicos, ni hospitales, ni gestos heroicos. Eso es lo que el quería. Morir con dignidad con alguien a quien él amara. Esa persona eres tú, Serena. Deseaba que estuvieras con él de modo que contrólate.

— No — protestó, furiosa al ver que se daban por vencidos, que lo dejarían morir —. ¿No podemos intentar algo por lo menos…?

— No se puede hacer nada — le recordó la directora —. Ahora todo está en manos de Dios y, si no puedes manejar la situación, será mejor que te vayas.

— ¿Qué me vaya? — una idea totalmente descabellada. Serena aspiro hondo y cerro los ojos un instante. — No, no puedo irme. Tengo que quedarme con él, por doloroso que sea.

— Puede pasar rato hasta que…

— No importa — interrumpió Serena en voz baja —. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Regresó junto a Darien. Se sentó en la silla y le tomó de la mano. Tenía la mente en blanco.

Habría rezado, pero no le salía las palabras.

Las horas pasaban lentas. Ella no apartó los ojos de Darien. La señora Setsuna y la enfermera volvían a cada momento para ver como evolucionaba su estado. Le trajeron café, se lo dejaron sobre la mesa de noche. Pero ella ni lo probó. No necesitaba cafeína para mantenerse despierta esa noche.

Pasaron las once y Darien todavía respiraba. Serena decidió que si a la media noche seguía con vida, se salvaría. El único segundo que dejaba de mirarlo era para ver la hora en su reloj pulsera.

Llego la media noche. Vivía aún.

Serena se le acercó y comenzó a hablar. En varias oportunidades había visto por televisión que el poder del amor y de las palabras lograba sacar a la gente del coma.

— Dari — murmuró —. No me dejes. Te amo. No soporto pensar en un mundo sin ti. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Me haces ver cosas, me haces pensar, me haces sentir…

Creyó ver un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero no estaba segura.

Una de la madrugada. Todavía respiraba.

Las dos en punto. Su respiración era tan superficial que el pecho apenas se movía.

Faltaba poco para las tres cuando partió para siempre. Precisamente en el segundo antes de su fallecimiento, Serena sintió que sus dedos apretaban la mano.

— Bésame — Le pareció oírlo decir.

— ¿Darien?... — pero cuando miro, seguía con los ojos cerrado. Se acercó a él y, con suma delicadeza. Le rozo los labios con los suyos. El débil apretón de manos se aflojó.

Darien había dejado de existir.

Serena no tenía idea del tiempo que pasó allí sentada, tan petrificada que ni siquiera atinó a oprimir el botón de llamada para avisar a la señora Setsuna. Pudieron haber sido minutos, o tal vez horas. Finalmente vinieron y, con solo mirarla una vez, supieron que estaba muerto.

— Serena — La directora se le acerco y, con mucha suavidad, separo las manos de la chica y Darien, que aún estaban entrelazadas. — Vamos. Ha muerto. Aquí ya no puedes hacer nada. Vamos a la cocina.

— Pero yo le prometí que me quedaría con él — farfulló.

— Ha muerto — insistió la directora, obligándola a ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación —. La enfermera tiene cosas que hacer. Trasmites médicos y legales. Y yo necesito hablar contigo.

Serena se dejó llevar fuera del cuarto, pero antes de que se cerrara la puerta, volvió a mirar en dirección al la cama y vio que la enfermera cubría el rostro de Darien con la sabana. En la cocina, la señora Setsuna le preparo cacao. Colocó la taza frente a ella y se sentó.

— Serena, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Aturdida — respondió —. No siento absolutamente nada. — Si se hubiera permitido sentir, el dolor la habría matado…

— Seguro que esa sensación te durara por un tiempo — comentó la mujer, comprensiva.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Había ciertas preguntas que sabia que debía hacer. Eran muchas e importantes.

— El Funeral — dijo —. Tiene que haber un funeral. El no tenía dinero, pero yo tengo ahorros en mi cuenta para universidad…

— Está todo previsto — la interrumpió la señora Setsuna —. No te preocupes por eso. Darien sabía que moriría y, como era mayor de edad, dejo todo arreglado.

— Oh Dios — gimió la chica —. No puedo creerlo.

— Ya lo se. — La directora bebió un sorbo de cacao. Darien quiso que fuera yo quien te dijera.

— ¿Decirme qué? — preguntó Serena, atontada. ¿Qué podía quedar ahora? Él ya no estaba en este mundo. Nunca más volvería a verlo. Y Serena sentía en su alma un enorme vacío, que ya nada podría llenar.

— Eres su heredera — respondió la señora Setsuna. Sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de la muchacha. — No tenía mucho, pero lo poco que poseía te lo dejo a ti.

Los días que siguieron fueron una confusa nebulosa para Serena. En compañía de sus padres y de Seiya, asistió al funeral y trato de recitar las palabras de adiós para Darien Chiba. Pero para sus oídos, parecían destinadas a otra persona. En un momento de locura, hasta dudo de estar en la iglesia correcta. Sin embargo, la señora Setsuna, la señora Unazuki y Luna estaban sentadas en la fila de adelante y el banco de atrás albergaba a todos los viejos amigos del barrio de Dari. Era el funeral correcto. Darien se había ido. Estaba muerto. Ya nunca más volvería a verlo.

Durante el entierro, se quedo junto al cajón y trato de convencerse de que ahora descansaba en paz, aunque las palabras sonaron como un frío consuelo. Tal vez estaba en paz, si, pero eso era solo una frase. Había muerto. Dejado de existir.

Y Serena estaba furiosa.

Se obligo a volver a la escuela ya prestar atención en clases. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que descubriera que, si sellaba todas sus emociones en un rincón de su corazón, podría soportar el transcurso de cada día.

Sus padres estaban preocupados. Ella lo notaba en sus ojos, de modo que trato de fingir que todo estaba bien.

Pero no pudo engañarlos.

Un par de días luego de la muerte de Darien, Serena se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de su cuarto, contemplando el cielo, cuando vio que Seiya llegaba en su auto. Asombrada, porque el no la había llamado, bajo a recibirlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó — pensé que tenías que trabajar.

— Hubo un desperfecto eléctrico y no funciona nada, absolutamente nada. — Seiya sonrió. — entonces Henry no tuvo as remedio que cerrar.

— Bueno, que suerte — dijo —. De modo que tienes el día libre.

— Si, — El joven se recostó contra la puerta del auto. — Me llamó la señora Setsuna.

— ¿Te llamó? ¿Por qué? Me dijo que no era necesario que fuera a trabajar hasta la semana próxima.

— No fue por el trabajo — acotó Seiya de inmediato —. Y ella me llamó a mi porque no…Bueno, por no perturbarte.

— ¿Qué quería? — preguntó Serena.

— Quería que pasaras a buscar las cosas de Darien — respondió en voz baja.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Libros, pinturas. Tú sabes, sus efectos personales. — Seiya se acercó y la abrazó. — Ahora son tuyas, Serena. La señora Setsuna temía que te pusieras triste si te lo pedía a ti, pero yo creo que tienes derecho a retirarlas. Lo querías mucho. Cuidar de esos objetos que él tanto apreciaba es la ultima cosa que podrías hacer por el. ¿Crees que tendrás fuerzas para enfrentar eso?

Serena dudo.

— No lo se…

— Si prefieres, puedo ir yo. — se ofreció.

— No. —S e decidió. Seiya tenía razón. Era lo último que ella podría hacer por él. Quería hacerlo. Quería empacar sus libros, doblar su ropa y envolver sus pinturas. — Lo haré yo.

Seiya la observó de cerca, estudiando la expresión en su rostro.

— Lo querías con todo el corazón, ¿No?

— Si — admitió. Miro a Seiya y se preguntó si él se habría dado cuenta de cómo quería a Darien. No pudo determinarlo. ¿Habría sido sólo amor que une a dos amigos? ¿O más que eso? Ya no sabía.

— Era una persona muy especial. No es justo que haya muerto.

— Tú eres una persona muy especial — la elogió Seiya. La abrazo y hundió su rostro en su cabellera. — Y me alegro de que hubieras estado a su lado. Ojala siempre estés junto a mi también, cuando te necesite.

— Por supuesto — le prometió Serena. Pero no estaba segura de poder cumplir esa promesa. Había descubierto que la vida es capaz de desbaratar hasta las mejores intenciones. ¿Quién sabía lo que podría pasar? ¿Quién sabía lo que sentirían el uno por el otro dentro de un año? No había garantías. El universo era una injusticia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Cheryl Lanham.**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Me gusto mucho esta historia, es una de las que ha dejado una huella en mi corazón, una de las pocas que me ha hecho llorar de verdad. Espero les guste y no me odien sobre el final.**

**-/*/-**-/*/-**

Capitulo 10

_**7 de enero**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Hace mucho que no escribo. No ha ocurrido mucho digno de contarse. La gente dice que la vida continúa. Pero a veces me parece que son sólo frases hechas. Pude sobrellevar el día de Acción de Gracias y de Navidad bastante bien, aunque fue muy duro. Me la pasé pensando que a Dari le habría encantado el pavo que preparó mi mamá o que yo le habría regalado alguna colección de Asimov. Y luego recordé que estaba muerto. Sigo trabajando en el Hogar. Me dieron unas semanas de licencia después de su fallecimiento. De todas maneras, considerando que tendré que compensar esas horas perdidas, mis servicios comunitarios están por terminar._

_No estoy segura si seguir allí como voluntaria. Demonios, por supuesto que debo ser franca: ese sitio guarda recuerdos muy difíciles para mí. Ni siquiera puedo entrar en el cuarto de Darien. Ahora lo ocupa una señora muy amable, que sin duda debe de creer que la evito. No es ella. Lo que trato de eludir son los recuerdos, aquellos momentos que solíamos pasar sentados en la cama, hablando de libros y discutiendo quién escribía CF1 clásica y quién no._

_Seiya y yo seguimos juntos, aunque no sé cuánto va a durar. Anoche tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y todo fue por mi culpa. No sé qué me pasa. Estoy enfurecida con el mundo entero._

Serena suspiró y dejo a un lado el bolígrafo. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Confesar sus penas no le servía de nada. Los últimos meses habían sido una pesadilla. No podía dejar de pensar en Dari. Creía que lo disimulaba bastante bien. Sus calificaciones eran buenas y sus padres — salvo alguna mirada curiosa y extraña, por parte de su madre — creían que se había resignado a la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Cada día actuaba mejor, pero la verdad era que la herida aún sangraba.

Se volvió y contempló el otro lado del cuarto. Contra la pared, prolijamente apiladas y envueltas en un grueso papel marrón, estaban las tres pinturas de Dari, media docena de cajas con libros y dos bolsas de plástico con ropa suya y efectos personales. Serena ni siquiera las había revisado. No podía. Le dolía demasiado. Uno de esos días haría algo con ellas, pero no en ese momento. Todavía faltaba.

— Serena — gritó su madre desde abajo —. Llegó Seiya y nosotros nos vamos. Regresaremos a las diez.

— Está bien, mamá. Que se diviertan.

Minutos después oyó los pasos de Seiya que subían por las escaleras.

— Hola — la saludó.

Ella giró su silla y lo miró.

— Me sorprende que hayas venido.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó pesadamente a los pies de la cama.

— Teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas?

— También tuvimos una pelea, ¿recuerdas?

Seiya se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

— Sí, me acuerdo muy bien. Pero ¿y con eso qué? Muchas parejas discuten.

— Oh — comentó ella con sarcasmo —. De modo aún nos consideras una pareja.

Seiya suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Sí. ¿Por que? ¿Quieres que terminemos?

¿Eso quería? No lo sabía. De lo único que estaba segura era de que, desde que Darien había muerto, su mundo ya no tenía sentido. A veces creía que era una actriz que por accidente había entrado a escena en el teatro equivocado.

— No — murmuró —. No quiero perderte.

— ¿Entonces por que no tratamos de determinar y superar lo que nos molesta?

Serena entró en erupción, como un volcán.

— Lo único que nos molesta es que tú te portas como un idiota.

— Reconozco que mi humor de anoche no era de lo mejor — anunció, mientras la observaba con atención —. Pero tú iniciaste la pelea y fue a propósito. Y no es la primera vez. ¿Por qué? Si no quieres salir más conmigo, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

— Todavía no te has recibido de psicólogo, Seiya — le recordó —. Ya basta de creer que ves en mí una especie de cuadro patológico en mi conducta. Además, ya sabes qué siento por ti.

— ¿Sí? — Se recostó sobre la cama. — En Estos últimos tiempos, parece que todo lo que digo, hago o pienso te irrita demasiado. Anoche, lo único que hice fue sugerir que tal vez no debíamos pasar tanto tiempo solos. Y por tu reacción, parecía que te hubiera obligado a suicidarte.

— ¿Y cómo habrías reaccionado tú si yo te hubiera pedido que saliéramos con otros? — replicó ella.

— No fue eso lo que te sugerí, Serena — le aclaró. Seiya seguía mirándola de la misma manera.

— Quise decir que saliéramos los dos, en pareja, con otros amigos míos.

Serena sabía que se había equivocado y por eso cerró la boca. ¿Pero cómo haría para hacerle entender? ¿Cómo tratar de explicar algo a alguien que ni siquiera ella misma entendía? Era como si dentro de ella hubiera algo perverso y retorcido que la hacía decir y hacer cosas estúpidas. Pero no podía contenerse.

— De todas maneras, no te enfureciste por lo que te dije — Continuó él con seriedad —. Ya estabas enloquecida cuando pasé a buscarte.

— No es cierto.

— Oh, eres muy hábil, eso te lo reconozco. Has engañado a todos: la señora Setsuna, tus padres, tus profesores... Pero lo cierto es que todo eso es teatro.

— ¡Teatro! — rezongó ella —. No sé de qué me hablas y tú tampoco lo sabes. Así que deja ya de jugar al psicólogo de salón.

— Estas enojada, Serena — respondió él, sin abandonar su tono sereno —. Enojada de verdad y te descargas conmigo. Lo has estado haciendo desde que murió Dari.

Serena se puso de pie.

— Mentira. La muerte de Dari no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Seiya extendió la mano, le tomó el brazo y la obligó a sentarse en la cama junto a él.

— Por supuesto que sí — se opuso con firmeza —. Y la única razón por la que te dejé hacer es porque te comprendí. Yo actué de la misma manera cuando murió mi padre. Estaba furioso y necesitaba alguien en quien descargar mi ira; entonces, escogí a mi madre.

— Yo no estoy descargando nada contigo — gritó Serena.

Seiya la ignoró.

— Pero ya me estoy hartando de esto. Tú no te resignas a la muerte de Darien y yo estoy cansado de que me uses de felpudo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se puso de pie.

— Quiero decir que me llames cuando creas que has descubierto con quién estás tan enojada. Entonces, tal vez, podamos seguir adelante. — Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Serena estaba tan atónita que ni siquiera reaccionó. Sólo se quedó mirando la entrada desierta de su habitación. Oyó el portazo de la puerta principal y, sin pensar, salió corriendo detrás de él.

— ¡Seiya, espera! — gritó mientras bajaba corriendo y salía de la casa —. Por favor, espera. Lo siento.

Pero el auto ya se había marchado y él no la oyó.

Serena pasó la mayor parte de la noche entre el llanto y la ira. En la escuela, casi no pudo concentrarse en todo el día. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, tomó la decisión: sería ella quien diera el primer paso. Ya había perdido demasiado; no podía perder a Seiya también.

El viaje en autobús le pareció eterno, pero finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta del bar. Inspiró hondo, empujo las puertas y entró.

Seiya estaba parado en la barra, llenando de café las tazas de los clientes habituales. Alzó la vista y la vio aproximarse a él.

— Henry — gritó, mirando hacia el fondo —. Voy a tomarme un descanso. — Tenía la cafetera en la mano y, mirando a Serena, preguntó — ¿Quieres?

Ella asistió y siguió caminando hacia la parte de atrás del bar. Por lo menos. Seiya todavía estaba dispuesto hablar con ella. Ocupó un reservado, volvió a respirar hondo y esperó.

Seiya apoyó la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Serena.

— Bien — Comenzó —. Supongo que vienes por dos razones: para mandarme al infierno o para empezar a ser honesta conmigo. ¿De cual de las dos se trata?

— Siempre vas al grano, ¿No? — Levantó la pesada taza y bebió un sorbo. No por quisiera tomar café, en realidad, sino porque ello demoraría unos segundos más su obligación de enfrentarlo

— ¿De que trata? — repitió.

— He venido para empezar a ser honesta — con esto ella, miro la mesa—. No quiero que nos separemos.

Seiya suspiró aliviado.

— Bien. Significas mucho para mi, Serena. No quería echar a perder nuestra relación.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir ayer? — por fin tuvo el coraje de mirarlo. — ¿Con eso de que no me he resignado a la muerte de Darien?

— Exactamente eso — respondió, con una sonrisa tierna —. Parte de ti, todavía está furiosa por su muerte y no te permites reconocer esos sentimientos. Y te tienen atrapada.

— Así es como me siento — admitió —. Con ganas de agarrar a patadas a alguien o algo, sólo que no encuentro a nadie que se merezca ese trato. No tiene sentido tanto enojo. ¿Con quien tengo que irritarme? ¿Con Dios? ¿Con los médicos? ¿Con el destino? ¿Con el universo? ¿De que me serviría?

— la cuestión es determinar con quien estás enojada — insistió con discreción —. ¿Todavía no lo has descubierto?

Serena bajó la vista de nuevo. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y el corazón palpitaba con violencia contra su pecho. No quería admitirlo. No, quería decirlo en voz alta, pero, si no lo hacia, se ahogaría en su propio veneno.

— Si — murmuró —. Creo que sí. Estoy enojada con él.

— ¿Con quién? — Seiya no le daba tregua. — ¿Con quien estas enojada? Dilo, Serena. Sácalo de tu interior para que puedas seguir adelante con tu vida.

Apretó con fuerza los puños. Una nebulosa encarnada envolvió en un torbellino que giraba a la velocidad de la luz: lágrimas calientes bañaron su rostro.

— Con Darien. Oh, Dios. Estoy tan enojada con él que siento ganas de gritar. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudo morir así? Ni siquiera lo intentó. — Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró en silencio.

Seiya permaneció callado. Pero, después de unos minutos, Serena sintió su mano acariciarle suavemente la cabeza. Dejo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y, a medida que rodaban, sintió que parte del dolor, de la ira y de la angustia se disipaban.

— Vayamos al fondo — Sugirió Seiya. Se puso de pie y la llevó a una pequeña habitación auxiliar de la cocina. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, para que siguiera llorando contra su pecho.

— Saca todo a la luz. Que no quede nada dentro de ti.

— ¿Por qué me siento así? — Preguntó — Dari no quería morir.

— Por supuesto que no — confirmó Seiya — nadie quiere morir a su edad. Pero también es natural que estés enojada con él. Yo me sentí como tú cuando murió mi padre. Estaba furioso porque nos había abandonado... Demonios, Serena, es absurdo lo sé. Pero eso no significa que los sentimientos no son reales. ¿Quién dijo que los seres humanos éramos seres racionales?

La muchacha se apartó de él y le sonrió.

— Yo no lo soy. Durante todos estos meses estuve tan furiosa con Darien que tenía ganas de gritar, aunque sabía que era un sentimiento estúpido. Darien era la última persona en este mundo que hubiera deseado morir. Amaba la vida.

Seiya la estudió un momento.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Le pareció extraño, pero se sentía mejor. Por primera vez en semanas, no tenía ese horrendo nudo que le oprimía el pecho.

— Sí, creo que sí.

Serena no supo si fue su charla con Seiya o simplemente el destino lo que la hizo tomar el periódico esa tarde. La señora Unazuki, por supuesto juró y re juró que fue obra de Dios.

Estaba en la cocina preparando las bandejas con la cena. No bien terminó de envolver el último juego de cubiertos en la servilleta, se sirvió una taza de café tomó el periódico. Todavía le quedaban diez minutos para subir las bandejas y le pareció buena idea matar el tiempo leyendo.

Hojeó rápido el diario, hasta que la frase " concurso de arte" sobresalió entre las demás. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron mientras leía el breve artículo.

— Señora Unazuki — Dijo, con voz cargada de entusiasmo — Mire esto. Habrá una exposición de arte auspiciada por el Departamento de Recreación. Es un concurso para celebrar el centenario de Landsdale.

— Qué bien — comentó la cocinera, mirando por encima del hombro de Serena _ Pintura, dibujos y cerámica... El primer premio será de mil dólares — leyó en voz alta. Asintió con la cabeza y agregó: — tendrías que inscribir una de las pinturas de Darien.

— Exactamente en eso estaba pensado.

Apenas llegó a su casa esa noche, subió volando a su cuarto. Tomó tres pinturas y arrancó de inmediato el papel marrón grueso que envolvía la primera. Se trataba de un cuadro que Darien había pintado justo antes de morir. Lo había llamado_ Mirlo y vista de ciudad_.

La segunda era otro paisaje, De un parque que nacía en Twins Oaks Boulevard. Era hermoso se sentía casi la fragancia del césped y también podían tocarse las hojas de los árboles. Sin embargo fue el tercer cuadro el que la dejó a Serena en estado de Shock.

Arrancó el último envoltorio de papel y quedó boquiabierta. Era un retrato suyo. Dari debía de haberlo pintado de memoria. No denotaba gestos ostentosos, sofisticados, ni seductores. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, una tricota, y estaba de pie en la puerta del baño de la habitación de Darien, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una amplia sonrisa. La caja con los artículos de limpieza estaban a sus pies.

Serena meneó la cabeza y comenzó a reírse. Solo a él podía habérsele ocurrido pintar el retrato de una mujer que acababa de refregar el baño. Sin embargo, era el cuadro más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.

Le llevó una eternidad decidir cual de ellos presentaría en la muestra de arte. Por fin, luego de varias deliberaciones de Seiya, la señora Unazuki, Luna y sus padres, eligió el que había pintado poco antes de morir, el del pájaro y la escena de la calle frente a Millenium House. Serena no tenía interés en el dinero del premio; su objetivo era lograr que el mundo conociera el talento de Darien.

Seria lo ultimo que podría hacer por el.

El día de la exposición, Seiya pasó a buscarla y se dirigieron hasta la plaza que quedaba frente a la municipalidad de la ciudad de Landsdale. Todos estaban presentes: Luna, La señora Setsuna, La señora Unazuki, sus padres, incluso Henry y un par de clientes habituales del bar.

Un sol radiante acompañaba aquel ambiente festivo. Había puestos de artesanía y de comidas, adivinos y discursos de los benefactores de la ciudad.

A las cuatro en punto, se encaminaron hacia la exposición. Los ganadores del concurso no serían anunciados sino hasta las cuatro y media, pero Serena quería echar un vistazo a las otras obras. De la mano con Seiya, recorrió una hilera tras otra. Había retratos, pinturas viejas, acuarelas, esculturas y, por encima de todo, el sol. Sin embargo, nada se asemejaba al cuadro de Darien. Por lo menos, esas eran la opinión de Serena.

A las cuatro y media, se abrieron paso entre la multitud que se había reunido en la escalinata del municipio. Serena experimentó una sensación de nauseas en la boca del estomago cuando una mujer muy elegante, de cabellos oscuros, se encaminó hacia el micrófono.

— Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros. Soy Elizabeth Denholm, Directora del Departamento de Arte de Landsdale Junior Collage.

— Ojalá no tengamos que soportar demasiados discursos — murmuró Seiya al oído de Serena.

— Shh… No quiero perderme nada — lo regañó ella.

—Y ahora, sin extendernos demasiado con las palabras — Continúo la directora —, Daremos los nombres de los ganadores.

— Oh, Dios — gimió Serena—. Creo que moriré si no gana.

— La cuestión no es que gane o pierda — recordó Seiya —.Lo importante es que su obra se conozca. Ya vistes cuanta gente ha venido hoy aquí. Muchas personas se detuvieron frente al cuadro de Darien. Yo oí a un hombre que decía que quería comprarlo.

— Nuestro tercer premio es para Lita Kino, por su cuadro océano al amanecer. — Estallaron aplausos cuando la ganadora se acerco a la tarima para recibir su cinta y el dinero del premio.

— El segundo lugar — continuó la directora, muy animada— tenemos a Ami Mizuno, por su escultura titulada_ El mundo sin fin._

Aguardaron a que la señorita Mizuno, con sus largos cabellos y una lentitud pasmosa fuera a buscar su premio.

— Ahora sí. — Serena cerró los ojos. Ojalá hubiera podido cerrar los oídos también. Quería que Dari ganara. Se habría vuelto loco de contento si hubiera podido estar allí.

— Y nuestro gran primer ganador es... — La directora hizo una breve pausa. — Darien Chiba por su obra Mirlo y vista de la ciudad. Quien recibirá el premio en lugar del señor Chiba es la señorita Serena Tsukino.

Se oyó un estallido de vivas y aplausos. Obviamente, todos los amigos de Darien habían ido a presencia el concurso. Bastante aturdida, Serena se acercó rápidamente a la tarima, tomo la cinta de manos de la directora y el sobre que contenía el cheque.

Seiya la abrazó, sus padres la abrazaron, la señora Setsuna, la señora Unazuki y Luna también la abrazaron. Pero lo único que Serena lamentó era que Dari no pudiera estar allí también para abrazarla también.

— ¿Qué harás con el dinero? — Le pregunto Seiya cuando estacionó frente a su casa esa noche.

— Oh, no lo sé. — De pronto descubrió que tenía que hacer algo con ese dinero. No podía guardárselo. No habría sido justo. — Lo donaré a Millenium House.

Seiya rió satisfecho.

— Bien. A Él le habría gustado eso. — La abrazó y la despidió con un beso. Serena suspiro feliz. Todavía echaba mucho de menos a Darien, pero tenía a Seiya y el dolor comenzaba a ser bastante más tolerable.

— Comparto tu opinión — Comentó y hundió el rostro en su pecho —. Creo que le habría encantado la idea.

La excitación de la jornada había acabado con sus energías. Estaba exhausta. No veía la hora de acostarse. Apagó la luz y se acomodo entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y se durmió de inmediato.

A medianoche la despertó el agudo canto de un ave nocturna.

—Oh –— Protestó, medio grogui —. ¿Qué pasa?

Afuera, los pájaros seguían cantando.

— Aves nocturnas — murmuró y se sentó en la cama. En la oscuridad, escuchó el cautivante trino de aquellos pájaros. No sabía de qué especie con exactitud se trataba y se suponía que no debían estar allí. Era pleno invierno.

Esas aves cantan en primavera y en otoño.

Pero cantaban con todo su esplendor. Muy alto, muy claro.

―Recuérdame cuando canten las aves nocturnas, le había pedido Darien.

Esas palabras, dulces y amargas a la vez, hicieron eco en su mente. Las aves nocturnas estaban cantando y ella lo recordaría.

Se quedó allí, en su cama, escuchando el trino y dejando que las imágenes se sucedieran. Darien recostado, con una sonrisa burlona a flor de labios. Darien con una expresión muy animada y sus manos agitándose en el aire en una acalorada polémica de libros. Darien alimentando a los pájaros mientras escuchaba música de Mozart y el caluroso viento Santa Ana los castigaba.

Pero Darien se había marchado.

Serena deseo que al menos parte de ella hubiera tenido la imaginación suficiente como para sentir su presencia. Pero él no estaba allí. Su espíritu descansaba; su alma estaba en paz. Se había ido.

Y todo lo que le había dejado eran recuerdos.

Al día siguiente, Serena llevo el cheque a Millenium House. La señora Setsuna deliraba de alegría.

— No puedo explicarte cuánto significa esto para nosotros — Dijo, mientras la abrazaba. Se volvió y también estrecho a Seiya entre sus brazos. — Dari se habría puesto tan contento ¿Qué harás con los cuadros?

— Bueno, no lo sé — admitió Serena —. Por cierto, me quedare con uno de ellos.

— Podrías darnos uno — Sugirió la directora —. A estas viejas paredes les vendría muy bien un poco de vida. Darien nos ha emocionado a muchos, ya sabes.

— ¿De verdad quiere uno? — pregunto Serena.

— Por supuesto. Las obras de ese chico eran exquisitas. Nos encantaría tener la del parque.

Sere miro a Seiya. Él le sonrió.

— Adelante — la animo, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo. Sabes muy bien que eso habría sido exactamente lo que Darien habría querido que hicieran con el cuadro.

— De acuerdo — Serena sonrió. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

— Es todo suyo. Sólo le pido que se asegure de que todos aquellos que lo pregunten, sean informados del nombre del autor.

— ¿Qué tal si lo traigo mañana cuando vengo a trabajar? — Ofreció Seiya a la señora Setsuna. - Así podré ayudarla a colgarlo.

Cuando volvían a la casa de Serena, ella contó a Seiya el episodio de las aves nocturnas. Él no hizo muchos comentarios, salvo que el universo en ocasiones suele enviarnos mensajes de las formas más extrañas. Y Serena no podía discutírselo, pues compartía su opinión.

Había un auto muy costoso estacionado en la puesta de su casa.

— ¿De quién será? — se preguntó ella, mientras contemplaba el Cadillac último modelo. Ya estaban entrando en la casa.

Adentro oyeron voces.

— Serena — la llamo su padre —. Hay alguien aquí que desea verte.

Movidos por la curiosidad, se apresuraron a ir al living. Un hombre alto, de cabellos grises, con un elegante traje hecho a media estaba sentado en el sillón. Se puso de pie.

— Serena, él es el señor Kumada, director del Museo de Arte Palladrino — Lo presentó su madre.

— Mucho gusto — lo saludo Serena con cortesía, y le presentó a Seiya.

— Seguramente querrás saber el motivo de mi presencia aquí — comenzó el seños Kumada una vez que todos estuvieran sentados.

— Bueno... si.

— Estoy muy interesado en su pintura, señorita Tsukino — dijo —. La que gano el primer premio en la exposición de arte de ayer.

— Se refiere a la pintura de Darien — lo corrigió automáticamente.

— El artista, por supuesto —confirmó el caballero —. Pero usted es la propietaria legal, ¿Correcto?

— Es cierto — tenía curiosidad por saber que se proponía — yo soy la propietaria legal, pero el cuadro es de Darien.

— El artista falleció hace algunos meses — intervino Seiya —. Él y Serena eran íntimos amigos.

— Comprendo. — El señor Kumada sonrió. — Tengo entendido que él le dejo tres cuadros y varios dibujos.

— Sí, pero ya done una de las pinturas — respondió Serena —. A Millenium House. Es el hogar para enfermos incurables donde Darien murió.

La expresión del hombre denoto una profunda decepción.

— Entiendo. ¿Ha considerado la posibilidad de vender los otros dos? — pregunto, esperanzado.

Azorada, Serena lo miro.

— ¿Venderlos?

— Si. Ese artista tenía un talento ilimitado — continúo el señor Kumada —. Nos encantaría exhibir sus obras. El Palladrino no es un museo con prestigio internacional. En realidad, es bastante pequeño. Exponemos obras de artistas y artesanos locales. Nuestro presupuesto de compras no es muy generoso, pero creo que podríamos conseguir el dinero para comprar las obras del señor Chiba. Tenemos una colección exquisita.

— ¿Exhibir? ¿Todos conocerían su trabajo? ¿Su nombre sería famoso? No solo sería recordado por su peculiar personalidad sino también por su arte. Serena no podía creerlo. Era un milagro.

Dari tenía razón. Todos los días ocurría algún milagro.

Puede quedarse con la obra que gano el premio –Comenzó ella.

— ¿Quedarme? — Preguntó el señor Brashire —. ¿Se refiere a que nos lo donaría?

— Precisamente. Pero el segundo no. Ese es mío.

— El hombre no podía creerlo.

— Es una gran gentileza de su parte, señorita Tsukino — la encomio –. Es usted muy generosa.

¿Podría permitirme al menos ver el que conservara usted?

— Por supuesto. Se lo mostrare. — Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta. — Pero no está en venta. A ningún precio.

Minutos después, regresó con su retrato. Con las mejillas arreboladas, lo colocó frente al señor Kumada y lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire para que pudiera apreciarlo.

Él lo estudio con detenimiento y minuciosamente, con una expresión absorta en los ojos.

— ¿Poso usted para esto?

— No. Dari lo pinto de memoria.

— Entiendo porque quiere conservarlo — Suspiró. — Pero si alguna vez decide lanzarlo al mercado, por favor llámeme. Esta es una obra maestra.

Hicieron los arreglos necesarios para enviar el cuadro al museo y luego el señor Kumada se marchó. Los padres de Serena se retiraron a la cocina a preparar la cena.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Seiya. La hizo sentar a su lado, en el sillón.

— Siento que todo ha terminado — respondió pensativa —. No porque alguna vez vaya a olvidarlo. No quise decir eso. Supongo que siento que he hecho lo que pude... Oh, demonios, ya sabes a que me refiero. Lo quería. Pero ya no está. Lo máximo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que no lo olvidemos. Y supongo que en cierto modo lo he logrado. La gente verá sus pinturas y, bueno tú y yo siempre lo recordaremos.

Seiya se acercó a ella y le besó la frente.

— Te comprendo. Has hecho lo que él quería. Pero hay una cosa con la que no has cumplido.

Algo que Darien habría deseado que hicieras más que nada en el mundo.

— Lo sé — dijo. Y era cierto. — Tengo que seguir adelante con mi vida. Él se marchó. Tomé conciencia de ello anoche, con el canto de las aves nocturnas.

Darien no estaba presente con su espíritu. Por mucho que desee lo contrario, el ya no estaba, vivirá por siempre en mi corazón y nunca lo olvidare, pero debo dejarlo partir.

Yo creo — reflexionó Seiya — que ya lo has hecho.

-/*/-/*/-/*/-

* * *

_**24 de Enero**_

_Hoy Seiya me acompañó a llevar flores a la tumba de Darien. Han transcurrido tres meses desde su muerte y yo he experimentado varios cambios. Supongo que he aprendido mucho. ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que sé sin lugar a dudas es que la vida no brinda garantías de ninguna especie. Se hacer lo que se puede y se sigue adelante en la lucha._

_Dari me cambió, por supuesto. Sin él, jamás habría escuchado el canto de las aves nocturnas, ni habría visto el neón en la lluvia, ni habría escuchado a Mozart con el cálido viento del desierto._

_Lo amé._

_Supongo que es otra de las cosas que he aprendido. El amor no viene con prospectos ni instrucciones, solo es. Incursiona en tu alma y se roba un pedazo de tu corazón cuando menos te lo esperas. ¿Si lo amo a Seiya? Tal vez. No puedo imaginar la vida sin él._

_¿Me inspira el mismo sentimiento que Dari? No. Es distinto. Pero ambos son igualmente reales. De todas maneras, no sé que me depara el futuro. Tal vez Seiya y yo permanezcamos juntos por el resto de nuestra vida. Tal vez no. Pase lo que pase, ya no tendré miedo. Creo que esa es la última enseñanza de Darien: no permitir que la preocupación por lo que vendrá mañana te robe la dicha de hoy. Quizás el presente sea muestro único tesoro._

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi. Espero sus comentarios. Se que el final es algo triste pero es muy bonita la historia.**

**Saludos. Beshitos**


End file.
